¿Jugamos a querenos?
by Vampiro-Muffin
Summary: Bella A sus 18 años, entra a la universidad, pero que pasara cuando descubra que su compañero de cuarto es el mismísimo Edward Cullen el mas codiciado de todo Forks Para ella su vida ya no va a ser tan normal, o hasta que descubra un lindo juego..
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqi esta el resumen chafa de mi priimer fick..ai usteedees me dicen si continuo o noop!**

¿Jugamos a querernos?

Bella A sus 18 años, entra a la universidad, pero que pasara cuando descubra que su compañero de cuarto es el mismísimo Edward Cullen el mas codiciado de todo Forks

Para ella su vida ya no va a ser tan normal, o hasta que descubra un lindo juego que solo lo pueden jugar 2 personas

"Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo que había visto, Edward Cullen en mi puerta!! Simplemente insoportable"

**Qee lees pareciioo? chaafa? loosee! XD bueno Ai me deejan sus Reviews! XDD**

**biie biiee**


	2. universidad 1 parte

En un pueblo llamado Forks, Washington, yo Isabella Marie Swan, vivía, no puedo quejarme de cómo soy, ya que tengo unos grandes ojos chocolates, piel pálida, mi cabello un poco largo y ondulado de las puntas y café, soy demasiado torpe en los deportes, y

En un pueblo llamado Forks, Washington, yo Isabella Marie Swan, vivía, no puedo quejarme de cómo soy, ya que tengo unos grandes ojos chocolates, piel pálida, mi cabello un poco largo y ondulado de las puntas y café, soy demasiado torpe en los deportes, y tengo 18 años a un día de entrar a la universidad, dios la universidad, me pone de nervios de solo pensar en eso.

-Bella, ya estas lista?- mierda se me había olvidado, que me tenia que ver con Jessica, Jessica era una amiga mía y no puedo decir de las mejores por que es extremadamente chismosa, aparte de que es una de las jefas del club de "Amamos a Edward Cullen", ah Edward Cullen que se pudra, como lo odio y se preguntaran por que no? Si es guapo, famoso por las chicas y súper codiciado, pero es tan irritante! Tal vez estoy loca y no sea una buena escusa para odiarlo, pero en verdad odio a este tipo de gente.

-Si papa ya bajo-me metí a bañar, me puse una camisa blanca con rayas rosas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas valerianas rosas, y simplemente me cepille el cabello.

-hola pá

-hola Bella vas a desayunar?-Charlie, mi padre, había vivido con el desde hace 4 años, el trabaja como jefe de policía, mi mama lo dejo y se me fui a vivir con ella a Phoenix, cuando era pequeña. Cuando cumplí los 14 decidí venir a vivir aquí con mi padre. Ya que mi madre se caso con Phil, en verdad un buen tipo, pero me fui para que mi mama pudiera viajar mas tranquila. Y hasta ahora eh tenido una vida normal.

-Ehnm.. No, decidí desayunar con Jess, bueno me voy se me hace tarde

-bye te cuidas

Salí corriendo, mire mi pick up roja y decidí que no era necesario llevarla. Camine solo 2 cuadras y llegue a la cafetería, donde ya me esperaba Jessica.

Cuando la mire, vi. Que estaba sentada en la ultima mesa, y me espere a que se quejara...Pero para mi sorpresa no soltó ni un pío de su boca, eso me extrañaba ya que era muy parlanchina.

-Hola-dije con temor a que estuviera demasiado enojada por haber llegado tarde

-Ah, hola Bella pensé que nunca llegarías-cuando termino de decir eso se volvió a la ventana como lo estaba haciendo cuando llegue.

-Perdón, por llegar tarde, ¿Y dime Que tienes?-le dije con tono de preocupación

-¿¡Ves a Edward Cullen!?-Dijo con tanta emoción, uy como no olvidarlo estando ella aquí con migo

-Ah..si -Dije con un desagrado que roge que no lo notara

-¡Si, si pues me eh enterado de que va a entrar a la misma universidad que nosotros!-

OH .Dios eso me faltaba verle su carota en la escuela..No!..El mundo me odiaba..no podía soportarlo..

-Ah...Si que bien...Pero dime si se va a meter a nuestra escuela ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-No lograba entenderlo...A mi amiga le encantaba ese chico y ahora que se iba a pasar a la misma escuela –desgraciadamente- estaba. ¿Triste?, no lograba entenderlo ni pretendía hacerlo, así que mejor me dedique a escuchar el por que

-Bueno...es que la verdad no estoy segura de que me toque el mismo cuarto, y si me toca el mismo cuarto, no se si controle mis sentimientos… Te imaginas quedarte a dormir con el, solo de pensarlo me sonrojo-Y puso una gran sonrisa, me imagine que se estaba imaginado lo que había dicho y créanme no era nada bueno preguntarle que estaba pensando, solo de ver su cara se podía imaginar

-Ah...si una gloria(Sarcasmo)-ajajá si como no...Mas bien un infierno Y no pude resistirme a reírme, pero claro no muy alto para que no me escurara.

Nos que damos un momento en silencio. Hasta que vi. La cara de mi amiga y estaba pálida…parecía como un zombi. Intente seguir su mirada, pero no lo hubiera hecho...por seguridad para mi, por que para mi gusto Edward Cullen es Taba en la cafetería, donde yo estaba y eso no era lo peor tenia enfrente de mi una fanáticas de el que haría todo lo posible por tomarle tan siquiera una foto.

Decidí irme, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no tenia ni quería oír los gritos de las locas aficionadas por el. Así que me pare y me dirigí a la entrada, mientras estaba caminado, a unos centímetros junto a el, no se con que diablos me tropecé, a si que solo me quede esperando el choque con el piso pero jamás paso, abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, el me estaba agarrando del brazo OH no!

Cuando reaccione, intente jalar mi brazo pero fue un intento débil ya que el lo tenia bien agarrado. Y para mi fastidio el puso una leve sonrisa.

Pero que diablos tenia de divertido tratar de jalar mi brazo!!

-Suéltame-dije con tono de fastidio e irritada

-Ah cierto se me a había olvidado de que estabas aquí- y puso una media sonrisa en su cara angelical- perdón

Ah-fue lo único que dije, no pretendía decirle gracias decirle gracias, por que simplemente había hecho que mi día se arruinara

En el momento en el que me soltó, Salí del restaurante, pero a medida de que caminaba escuhe unos pasó. Mire de reojo atrás y vaya sorpresa que me encontré me estaba ¡¡SIGIENDO!!.Pero que no les bastaba por arruinarme mi día?

Decidí no volverlo a mirar e ignorarlo, pero mi gran intento no sirvió de nada me frustró mas!. Me voltee bruscamente

-OK! Que diablos quieres ¡?- le pregunte toda irritada

-jaja perdón, pero creo que soy libre de caminar donde quiera no?-

-si- me rechinaron los dientes, estaba tan irritada. Lo que mas me molestaba, es que mientras mas me enojaba, el parecía entretenido. Me voltee bruscamente y decidí seguir caminando.

Voltee lentamente y suspire ya que no estaba, me fui tranquila y llegue a mi casa. Agarre mi llave y abrí la puerta, mi padre estaba en la sala viendo TV.

-hola Bella, llegaste temprano, como te fue con Jessica?-

-Ah, bien-

- Quieres comer algo?-

-Gracias… pero no, mejor prefiero dormir- ya que mañana entraba a la universidad. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, tenia que empacar mis cosas, uf solo de pensar en la universidad me ponía de nervios.

Llegue a mi cuarto, no podía decir mucho de mi cuarto, ya que era pequeño. Tenía unas cortinas transparentes, la cama era pequeña y estaba alado del ropero y enfrente de mi tocador. Al lado de mi ropero, estaba una pequeña silla, las paredes eran de un color rosa opaco. Camine hacia mi ropero y saque toda la ropa y la avente en sima de mi cama, agarre mi maleta que estaba en un cajón del tocador y empecé a guardar mi ropa.

Sonó mi despertador y mire 7:10.Me metí a bañar y me puse una camisa azul, con un pantalón de mezclilla con mis converses negros. Baje a desayunar y mi padre, ya me estaba esperando.

-hola Bella vas a desayunar?-

-ah hola, si- me serví un plato de cereal y me senté

-y bien?- pregunto mi padre

-y bien que?-dije un poco desconfiada

-Estas lista para ir a la universidad?-Diablos Universidad, esa palabra me hacia recorrer un enorme escalofrío. No sabia por que pero sentía que al llegar ahí mi vida cambiaria. Jaja que escupida soy, no debo de creer en lo que dice mi horóscopo

-ah si ya me tengo que ir papa… Umn te veo el fin de semana?-

-claro-

-te deje comida en la bodega-

-gracias pero enserio no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, se cuidarme solo- lo mire seria

-Ja,-me burle- puedes cuidarte solo, pero no te puedes cocinar nada

-esta bien, bueno ya vete que se te hace tarde-

Me levante y le di un beso en el cachete a mi papa, agarre las llaves de mi carro y me dirigí a el, me metí y arranque. Después de unos 20 minutos vi. un edificio grande, donde estaba mi universidad.


	3. Univeridas ultima prtMi Compañero

**bueno, aqi el tercer capi, lose esta muy peqeño, gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**terra2011**_**:**ahh hermaniitaa, Graax por Toodo..Espero con Ansiias Tmbn! tuu Fick!_

**florlizeth5: **_Muuxass Graax por tu Reviiew! Claaro..Seeguuire suviiendo capitulos mas seguidos..! Grrax!..asii quue me Tngo Qee apurar para loos demas capiis!_

**miintrindade: **_jaja perdon por ponerte curiosa XDD buueno..Grax poor Seguuir mi fick! Enserio! Tee lo AgradesCo!_

**kathyta90: **_Ahh!..Saabees Qee Sooi Tu Fan n2! XDD..aii Mee Hiiso tn Feliiz! Qee Leeiieras Mii Fick!..Jaja Claro Qee no son Tn Buenos Como los Tuuoyos! Jaja XDD ii me fiije en laas faltootaas Qee Comeeti! auui! sii Qee Fuueron Muchas! XDD! Aii Graciia por leerloo!..y bueno Siigue Asi Conlos Tuyoos! Eaah!_

**GeilaPotter-Weasley:**_ Graax por Tuu Review! ii Coomo Vees Aqii Actuualiizando! XDD..Espero ii Te Guuste Estee Capi!_

**Krosp:**_ Graciias por Seguuirme!..Espero ii te guste Estee Capi! XDD_

Llegue, me baje del coche y vi

Llegue, me baje del coche y vi. Un estante donde tenia que preguntar, que numero de cuarto me tocaba.

-Hola disculpe, usted ¿entrega la llave de la habitación?-

-ah si, hola, yo las entrego.. Umn su nombre?-

-Isabella Marie Swan- no entendí el por que, pero cuando dije mi nombre se me quedo mirando muy sorprendida

-cof, cof- disimule toser, para que me dejara de ver

.ah perdón, toma tu habitación es la 21-

-gracias-

Aun cuando me aleje me seguía viendo, de verdad era rara esa chava, bueno ya que. Me apresure a caminar, decidí que llegando me iba adormir y después desempacaría.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y encendí las luces, el cuarto no era muy grande, bueno al menos era mas grande que mi cuarto, recorrí mi mirada hacia todo el cuarto. Las paredes eran de un color verde, un poco fosforescente, pero no lastimaba la vista con una línea color morado, al lado del ropero había una puerta que me imaginaba que era el baño. Después enfrente de 2 camas había un tocador blanco. Un momento 2 CAMAS!!. Tenia compañero de cuarto, bueno eso explicaba por que el cuarto era tan grande.

-ah dios, mejor me relajo y me duermo mientras espero a mi compañero-suspire. Me acosté en la primera cama que vi, que era la que estaba a lado del baño, me avente hacia la cama y cuando al fin me atrapaba el sueño tocaron la puerta, me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar si era mi compañera de cuarto o compañero, solo de pensar que era un hombre el que me iba a tocar como compañero, me ponía tan nerviosa.

-tok tok- (miss efectos especiales! XDD)

-ah hola tu eres bella, cierto- me dijo una chava pequeña, su cabello era negro y corto, las puntas de su cabello se dirigían hacia todas partes. Se veía agradable.

-ah si soy Bella y tu eres?-

-jaja que sope soy. Bueno yo soy Alice- y me mostró una gran sonrisa con sus deslumbrantes dientes- bueno solo quería avisarte que soy la encargada de esta parte de las habitaciones, y como encargada tengo que conocer a mis vecinos-

-espere, tu no vas a ser mi compañera!!-

-no, tu compañero llega en unos pocos minutos- Que?! Compañero!?, había escuchado bien!?, dios santo mi vida no podía empeorar

-compañero!?, va a ser hombre!?

-jaja si va a ser hombre- no entendí por que se reía tal vez por mi cara, yo creo que mi cara expresaba mucho asombro- uy vas a ser la envidia de todas, bueno ya me voy bye

-ah, si claro, adiós-seguí en estado de shock, si antes estaba confundida ahora mas!, no entendía nada, puff... respira hondo, pero no podía controlarme me ponía de nervios! Ahora estaba muy frustrada, simplemente no podía creer que mi compañero es hombre!. Me despertó de mis pensamientos un toque de puerta. Maldición no puede ser mi compañero joder.

-tok tok-

Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo había visto, Edward Cullen, en mi puerta simplemente insoportable!. No dude un segundo mas y le cerré la puerta bruscamente en su carota

-tok tok-Que jamás se cansaría de dejar de tocar la puerta, ya me estaba hartando tenía por lo menos 5 minutos tocándola. Decidí abrirla y dejar lo hablar, pero solo tenia 5 minutos para hablar y si no me tenia nada que decir le cerraría otravez la puerta, y esta ves no me importaba que la tocara por el resto del día.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad.

-OK dime lo que tengas que decirme, solo tienes 5 minutos y después no me importa que sigas tocando la puerta, todo el día, así que apúrate, o que no te basto con lo de ayer para hacerme enojar!?- nada mas de verlo hizo que me produjera un estrujón enorme en el estomago

-ajajá vaya, que no se te olvidan las cosas, pues la verdad no vengo a decirte nada en especial, solo…-

-entonces a que diablos vienes aquí!?, acaso a seguir molestándome?-

-vaya que alguien esta de mal humor- pues como no estarlo, si era muy castroso-pues simplemente vine a mi cuarto.

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "mi cuarto" "mi cuarto" "mi cuarto". Que!!, no puede ser posible.

-disculpa dijiste tu cuarto?- es que simplemente, no lo podía creer, por que me toco el como compañero y no otro!

-ah si, dije mi cuarto, que no te habían dicho?- dijo enarcando una ceja. Eso explicaba por que TODAS me miraban con odio, si que iba a ser un duro año-Bella estas viva?- que mas quisiera yo estar muerta en este momento

-que?, ah si claro sigo viva-desgraciadamente- y bien dices que eres mi compañero no?- asintió con la cabeza-muy bien, entonces te imaginas que esto es un problema, no?

-el hecho de que es un problema?-joder, si que era estupido, ni modos a explicarle con manzanitas. Cuando me fije estaba a milímetros de mi cara, por su sonrisa, me imagine que estaba, sonrojada y deslumbrada.

-el echo de que los 2 estemos en el mismo cuarto, es obvio que yo no te aguanto y que tu no me aguantas- carajo tenia que ser un Cullen para deslumbrarme! _Bella tranquila, tienes que mantenerte firme _ah diablos quien eres tu? _Ay bella, bella, no es obvio que soy tu conciencia! _Y donde has estado, todo este maldito tiempo!? _Ah pues de vacaciones, en la playa! Wi_ si que estoy loca!, no es posible que ahora me encuentre hablando con mi conciencia! _Querida no es tan malo, bueno al menos es mucho mejor que compartir el cuarto con el_ Gracias me subes el animo (Sarcasmo)

-y quien dijo que yo no te soportaba?- carajo, deja de poner tu maldita sonrisa torcida, deslumbrante!

-por dios Edward, es mas que obvio, y por favor podrías a lejar tu rostro de mi?-

-ah si claro, y por que tu no te alejas de mi? Que acaso te gusto estar cerca de mi?-

-ay por dios, claro que no me gusta, además si no te has dado cuenta, estas agarrando me la mano-

-eh?-dijo un poco confundido- ah si perdón, y bien que cama me toca?

-la que esta junto a la puerta de entrada-

-que!? Voy a sufrir de frío!-Daa!, por eso no elegí esa cama!

-¿Y?, ademas tu me preguntaste-puso cara de pocos amigos

-de acuerdo, bueno me dejas pasar?, es que aquí afuera hace frío- una ráfaga de viento azoto con mi cara, y tirite, y como siempre el parecía entretenido, pero que diablos tenia en mi cara!?

-y bien piensas ocupar todo el guardarropa?

-vaya que no me conoces- se quedo sorprendido cuando le enseñe mi maleta

-Waugh si que eres rara- mierda, deja de poner tu sonrisa torcida _Acéptalo es guapo_ Gracias conciencia por ayudarme (Sarcasmo)

-Gracias, por el cumplido eh!

-denada, bueno buenas noches, mañana me tengo que levantar para aceptar autógrafos de mi club de fans-

-engreído-y le saque la lengua, el simplemente se volteo, si era mejor dormir, ya que mañana seria mi primer día de clases

**Quue les parecio?..Loose Esta Corto..pero no tuve muxo tiempo..Bueno..Graax Atodoos por leerlo! y si les interesa..hise un One-Shot se iiama Kiss The Girl! XDD**

**Familia Cullen Swan! Graaciias A Toodas Poor Suu Apoyo! Lass Qiiero!**


	4. Canto,Baño & Chicharos Magicos XDD

**Wuu, aqi el Capii! Esta un poco Lookoo! buueno Ahii Mee Diiceen Qee tal! Ahh Este Capi..Dediicado A Denniis ya quee eiia tmbn es la organiizadora del club de Amamos a los chiicharos magicos 34ver!**

**terra: **_Heermanis! Graax por Apoyarmee! Enn este Fick!, jaja tmbn por ayudarme en las cosas que tengo dudas para escribiir! Wii mee das Aniismo!_

**florlizeth5:**_Uhh Tee agradesco tanto que sigas con esta lokuuroota! miia,...y tmbn que aiias leido mi one-shot! enseriio muuxas graaciias!_

**miintrindade:**_noo...tee preookuupes..por no escribir bbien! el españo, me hace felis que hagas el esfuerzo por leer esot! wii tmbn por haber leido mi otra locuriita! XDD..Graas Enseerio!_

Me levante con un frío enorme, vi mi reloj y eran las 7:00, vaya que era muy temprano. Dí un largo bostezo, fije mi mirada en la desagradable cama que estaba a mi lado, uhnm seguía dormido genial, mejor me doy un baño, no quiero encontrarme con su deslumbrante cara. _Hola querida _Genial vaya forma de amanecer (sarcasmo) _Linda no te da gusto escucharme? _Eh para serte sincera no, y por favor dime Bella _Linda, Bella da lo mismo, que aguafiestas eres _Claro que no da lo mismo ahora por favor esfúmate _Ay querida si que tienes un mal humor _Y como quieres que este cuando tengo a la persona que mas odios a lado de mi!! _Bueno querida, creo que es mejor que te metas a bañar, no creo que quieras que Edward te vea en calzones verdad?_** (por favor, no crean que soy pervertida! XDD)** Que!! Y por que no me habías dicho antes!? _Ah pues por que no me lo preguntaste_ Ash, mejor olvídalo, si me permites tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!.

Me metí rápido al baño, encendí la radio y OH por dios!!, no es que fuera de las personas que se emocionan tan rápido, pero quien carajo no se emocionaría con la canción de LOS CHICHAROS MAGICOS! **(verdad Dennis!!)** y aun mas mientras me estaba bañando!, eso sin dunda era irresistible para mi!, no dude mas y la cante a todo pulmón!.

**(Para su preferencia**** pongan la de los chícharos mágicos)**

-Quiero subir al cielo, en mi planta de chícharos mágicos, lo único malo es que no tengo mi planta de chícharos mágicos, ayer encontré la semilla en donde mis grillos esconde los ¿Qué?, en donde ¿Qué?, debo regar el suelo con agua de frutas naturales, la lombriz con lente y sombrero…-Por dios, como me encanta esa canción

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Me encontraba placidamente dormido, hasta que escuche una dulce voz cantando la de LOS CHICHAROS MAGICOS!!, mire receloso la puerta del baño, no estaba seguro si abrirla o no, pero esa voz me hacia ansioso, después de estarlo pensando por un buen tiempo, abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con unos hermosos ojos chocolates, que mostraban asombro?, baje mas mirada para encontrarme con un hermoso sonrojo en todas sus totalidades, pero se veían hermosos, pero aun no entendía por que sus hermosos mostraban asombro y vergüenza, baje mas mirada, y vi a Bella con solo un CORPIÑO!!, ahora yo era el que sentía la vergüenza, cerré rápido la puerta, y me recargue en ella.

-DIOS EDWARD ANTHONY MASSEN CULLEN!! Te juro que cuando salga del baño me las vas a pagar, de esta no te salvas-vaya si que estaba enojada _Pues quien no si la acabas de ver en plena ropa interior _Mejor cállate y ayúdame a pensar como puedo salir ileso de esto!!

-Perdón, pero si hubieras cerrado la puerta con seguro, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-si, pero si hubieras sido un caballero, cosa que no eres, hubieras tocado la maldita puerta!!- diablos, buen punto, vamos, vamos piensa Edward!

-si, pero tanbien si no hubieras cantado tan fuerte, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!!- _Bien hecho ed., le echaste mas leña al fuego _Cállate, que no haces mas que molestar! 1, 2, 3, 4,5, segundos y ningún grito de parte de Bella, esto si que era raro.

-Bella, sigues viva?

De repente se abrió la puerta, como estaba recargado en ella, me fui para atrás, y mi cabeza azoto en el piso, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con una Bella, muy enojada, y con una secadora y plancha!? Para que va a ocupar eso? _Vaya que eres idiota, que no eso obvio, lo va a ocupar para golpearte! Y mejor cúbrete no quiero que mi hermoso rostro este dañado_ OH dios no!

Nota mentas: No hacer enojar a Bella, suele ser muy salvaje, y tanbien puede llegar a ser muy exagerada.

-OH no Bella, por favor detente!, sabes que no lo hice a propósito!- _jaja por dios esa ni tu te la crees! _Quisieras, dejar de andar por mis pensamientos por favor! Trato de cuidar mi hermoso rostro! Y sabes tu no me ayudas en nada! Carajo!

-y tu sabes que si te golpeo con esta plancha y secadora, tampoco va a ser a propósito- solo cerré mis ojos, esperando el dichoso golpe, pero este jamás sucedió, poco a poco abrí mis ojos, y vi a Bella, mirando a un punto fijo, y de un momento a otro, agarro su mochila y salio corriendo, que diablos le paso? Por que no me golpeo, bueno debería de estar agradecido por eso, pero salir corriendo así por que si, es un poco raro _Tontolin, ya viste el reloj?_ OH mierda, solo faltan 5 minutos para las clases. Me apure a vestirme, me puse un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul y mis vans, me cepille mi cabello y agarre mi mochila y Salí corriendo de la habitación. Apenas di mi primer paso afuera de la habitación y una multitud de mis fans, vinieron corriendo hacia mi, como me lo imaginaba, jamás me dejan un minutos en paz!, y no me pregunte como es que no Salí violado y con ropa! Yo creo que fue un milagro de dios!.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Había salido de bañarme, y me encontraba cantando a todo pulmón la de los chícharos mágicos!, mientras terminaba de ponerme mi ropa interior, escuche un anuncio de un club de chícharos mágico 3 4 ever **(perdón, mis queridos lectores, pero no me aguante las ganas de poner el club! Y si existe!) **Estaba apunto de ponerme mi camisa, pero me detuve, por que alguien abrió la puerta, y claro quien mas podía esperar que la abriera _No lose, talvez Fran Iero o Robert Pattison _Si eso estaría bien, PERO NO! La abrió Edward Cullen, mi estupido compañero de cuarto, pero que carajo le pasaba!? Por que no apartaba la vista de mi!, mierda por que me tengo que sonrojar tanto!? _Ay querida pareces un jitomate _Shhh calla, pasaron 1, 2, 3, 4,5, malditos segundos, y seguía ahí paradote, disfrutando de la función!, derepente bajo mas su mirada!!, OH por favor que no la baje mas!, de un momento a otro, como por arte de magia, reaccione y cerró la puerta, solo basto eso 5 segundos para que echara humos! Y por si fuera poco, estaba deslumbrada! Por que estaba deslumbrada? Sepa dios!, carajo tengo que pensar en algo para que ya no me deslumbre mas, pero este no era el momento, no podía pensar, todo mi cerebro lo ocupada para vengarme, con toda mi ira del mundo me vestí rápido, mientras lo interrogaba, le pregunte por que había abierto la puerta y como si fuera poco el muy maldito me respondió "que por que no había cerrado la puerta con seguro" pero la respuesta que me hizo enojar mas, y no se por que, fue "si pero si no hubieras cantado tan fuerte, de seguro ahorita estaría durmiendo, y nada de esto hubiera sucedido" ahí si que estalle de ira, así que no aguantaba mas, me puse rápido mi camisa azul y mi pesquero blanco, con unos zapatos azules. Agarre mi plancha y mi secadora, estaba lista para vengarme, abrí la puerta y estaba debajo de mis pies, ja! Donde tenia mi cámara en estos momentos?, se veía tan miedoso. Estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero vi mi reloj, que estaba encima del buró y eran las 7:55!!, solo 5 minutos para que iniciaran las clases!, avente "mis armas" al piso, y salir corriendo, hacia mi primera clase, que era la de filosofía, cuando Salí de la habitación, vi una manada de Zorr.. chavas, que me veían con odio , ay por dios, como si quisiera hacerle caso, a su lindo Edwardito, bah, las ignore y corrí hacia mi salón, tenia la esperanza, de que en la clase no me sentaran junto a el, o junto a unas de sus "fans", ya tenia bastante y de sobra, que durmiéramos juntos! Uy eso suena muy pervertido _Pues veras la mente cochambrosa que tienes _Ah pues no se, dime tu, ya que tu eres mi conciencia no? _Pues si pero… esta bien tu ganas yo soy la pervertida, pero tan siquiera no soy la estupida que se vas a estampar contra un árbol _Que!?, me hice a un lado, uf eso estuvo cerca, ahora si me permites, tengo una clase a donde ir, y un plan que idear!

**Quee lees paareciio el caapi? Qreo qee hooi esta un poco mas largo..Baah solamente como por 10 reglones ¬¬ y Buueno..El cluub De los chiicharos Si Exiistee! Wii! Amoo A los Chicharos XDD**

**Familia Cullen Swan Grax por Su apoyo Las Qiero! **


	5. Empezando el Juego!

**Hoola!..Uii Apeenas ActuualiiZaando! XDD..Pro Esqee Mee Gaanaroon los Caapiis!..buueno..Lees Tragiigo Unas Propuestas...Hasta Abaajoo See las Poongoo! Espeero ii me Coontesteen! ii Peerdoon..por Actuualiizar Deespuues de miil Diias! XDD..**

**florlizeth5:**_Eii! Claaro Qee Lees Coonteestoo! ahh! ii Tee juuro Qee me Emoociiona! Qee leean miis Loocuuriitas! XDD..Buueno..Espero ii Tee Guuste Esste Caapii!..GRaax por Seeguiirmee!_

**terra:**_Jaa Sii! Heermaniis!..Caantaa Coon miigoo Laa De los Chiicharoos! XDD..ahhh Graax porr Appoyaarmee! En toodo! Wii! Tee Qiero Muuxo!_

**leti-Yuri**:_Jaja! Tee Juuro!..Qee Inteentaare! Haacerlo Suufrir! XDD..Muuy Bueno..lo Qee me Escribistees..pero laa vdd..no pienso hacer este Fick..tan largo..asii qee igual ii no sean 10 Capis! Paara Sufrirlo! Pro Tee Juuro Qee lo Inteentaare!_

**GabrielaCullen:**_Graax! Poor LEerloo!..ii Claaro..Traatare Dee Actuualizaarlo Proontoo! Tee lo Proomeeto! Buueno..Espero ii te Guuste Essteee Caapi!_

**kathyta90:**_Jaja tiienees Raazoon..Edward Noo Deveeria dee Seer "Taan Currioso" pro iia Veez Coomo son los Hombres XDD Ahh Mee enkanta! Qee Deejeees Tuus Reviews!..Wii! Graax poor Leerloo! Siigo Siiendo Tuu Fan #2! Vdd? XDD_

**Eva Weasley:**_Vaya..Mee Alaaga..Qee mi Fiic..Seea El Priimero..Qee lees Dee Crepuuscuulo! Enseeriio Mee alaga! Buueno..Puues Esperoo..ii no Deecepciionarte! _

**mrsLCullen:**_Enseeriio! Tee Guusta Esaa Caanciion!? iio Laa Amoo! Wooow! Tee Puuedees Uniir A nuuestro..Cluub Dee Faans! XDD..Jaja Yeeah! Graax por Leerlo!_

**AdaylaCullen:**_Jaja..Sii iio Mee Imagiina A Edward!..Paara Toomarle Unaa Footo :))...XDD EEhh! Graax poor Seeguirmee..Coon Estaa Lookuuriita! Yeeah!.._

**gely cullen:**_Priimiiita!..Ehh! loo Leeiistee! noo Saabes lo Feeliiz Qee me Hacees!..Jaja Sii..Puudiiste poneer un Review!..Geeneeal!..ii Noo mee moleestaa..Qee Deejees en Toodos los Luugares coomentariios! Al Contrariio Mee Hace Mas Feliiz! Grax Priima! Wii_

**Miri:**_Noo tee preookuupes no Qreo Qee Seas la unika Traaumada,...Coon Esa leenda Paarejiita! Bueno Almeenos iio Tmbn Estooi Traaumada XDD_

**fabyginny05:**_Graaciias..por decirme sobre las Faaltas de Ortoografiia!!..pro Laa vdd..np Sooi Laa Unika Qee Coontesta los Reviews..En la Misma Pagiiina Doondee Escriibee..los Fics..ii puues Tmbn,..Mee Pareciio Dee Mala Onda..Qeee Pusieras mi Fic En "los Fics mas malos" por Qee la Vdd...See me Hiiso como FLAJEARLO ya qe YO NO TE DI LA AUTORISACION DE SUBIRLO ah si Qee por favor..Tee pediiriia Qee lo Qiitaras_

**Y buueno..deespuues de una larga platiika El Fiick! XDD**

Había salido de mi habitación corriendo para entrar a la clase, cuando vi el salón corrí mas rápido, no me pregunte como logre llegar, al salón sin tropezarme, ya que debo de admitir que soy muy torpe cuando corro. Abrí la puerta del salón y para mi magnifica suerte ya habían iniciado las clases, así que TODOS los que estaban presentes en el salón se me quedaron viendo _Querida, contrólate te estas poniendo como un jitomate _OH genial justo en este momento, tenias que aparecer.

-señorita Isabella- me interrumpió el profesor, de mi pelea con mi conciencia- ¿Gusta pasar al frente y presentarse ante la clase?- mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, lo que me faltaba presentarme ante la clase y que me hayan llamado Isabella

-este, si profesor-camine en medio de los escritorios y me pare al frente **(si alguien ha visto Vampire Knight o algún anime, sabe como son los salones)**-bueno como ustedes han escuchado, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, me gustan leer y los chocolates y odio a las personas engreídas- _como Edward-_profesor, creo que eso es todo

-ah, muy bien, ahora si me haces el favor de sentarte-por favor, por favor, que no me toque con una fan de el _Uy querida eso es como buscar una ajuga en un pajal _Shh se vale soñar ¿No?-con Ángela, Ángela por favor párate para que la señorita te pueda ver-Ángela se paro, y yo me dirigí hacia su escritorio, y me senté.

-hola espero y nos podamos llevar bien, solo una pregunta ¿eres como las demás?-

-Eh... ¿Como las demás?, no entiendo-

-si, ¿Si eres una súper "fan" del famosísimo Edward Cullen?- ah, no, no me digan que me sentaron junto a una de sus "fans"… ahora me va a pedir información de ¡El! _Te lo dije es casi imposible, que alguien de aquí aparte de ti, no sea "fan" de el_

-no, si fuera "fan" yo creo que no lo dejaría, salir de la habitación, ¿No lo crees?, no me digas que tu si eres una "fan" de el

-jaja, ¡No!, claro que no, no entiendo por que andan locas por el, reconozco que esta

Guapo, pero la verdad no es para ¡Tanto!-

-Ah, me alegra, que no sea la única, que no le guste Edward Cullen-

-yo pienso lo mismo, bueno mejor ponemos atención al maestro, ya inicio su clase-

-si, claro- deje que el maestro, siguiera con su clase, mientras yo me dedique a pensar, como diablos, me iba a vengar de mi compañero de cuarto, por tantas veces que me había deslumbrado, y yo no soportaba ¡Que me deslumbrara!, no podía dejar que esto sucediera otra vez. Vamos Bella piensa, piensa… por mas que lo intentaba no se me ocurría nada, volví a concentrarme en mi venganza otra vez pero nada. Un grito de alguna chica del salón, me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-¡Dios santo!... e…es…-grito de nuevo la chica, con todas las fuerzas que tenia- ¡Ah!

-Edward Cullen-susurre, Ángela, se río, por mi tono de voz que sonaba, muy aburrido. Uh que suerte hagamos una fiesta **(sarcasmo) **.El "magnifico" Edward Cullen, hizo su aparición como arte de magia, como la Santa Divinidad, y claro como es un "santo" todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido, y es maestro no dijo ¡Nada!, ni lo regaño, ¡Ni siquiera se tuvo que ¡Presentar hacia la clase!. ¡Estúpido, engreído hijo de papi!. Ash como lo ¡odiaba!

-vaya tu primer día de clases y llegando tarde señor Cullen-

-perdón profesor, Hem… ¿Me puedo sentar con Jasper? –pobre, el maestro no va a caer en tus redes… ¡¿Verdad?!

-eh si, claro siéntate donde quieras-¿Qué diablos le pasaba al maestro? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo alababa? _Querida no pensaras que el maestro es gay ¿Verdad? _Eh, yo no lo pensé fuiste ¡tu! _Eh si pero… mejor olvídalo, estas muy chicha para saber de estas cosas _ah por dios y tu muy ¡Grande!, sabes no puedes ser mayor que yo por que estas dentro de ¡mi!, por si no te has dado cuenta _Eh si… mejor olvídalo ¿Quieres? _Como tú digas. El se sentó y el maestro siguió con la clase, yo esta vez puse más atención.

-muy bien chicos eso es todo, ya se pueden ir- genial, apenas eran las 9:00 A.m. y mi siguiente clase iniciaba a las 11:00 P.m., cuando vi todos estaban alrededor del magnifico Cullen ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo alababa? Si es una persona normal, como todos.

-bueno Bella, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero y encontrarnos en otra clase mas seguido, ya que me dio gusto saber que no era la única a quien le gustaba Edward Cullen-

-si yo también estoy feliz, bueno parece que yo también me tengo que ir, adiós- cuando me levante vi que ya no había nadie, me dirigí hacia la puerta, y decidí ir a inspeccionar la escuela, ya que en todo el día de ayer, no Salí para nada.

Camine y camine, y vi lo de siempre, salones, cancha de futbol y de basketball, la cafetería, nada en especial. Seguí caminado, pero me detuve por que me llamo la atención, una puerta que estaba cubierta de flores. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y forcé como unas dos veces para que se abriera, y por suerte se abrió, entre y todo estaba muy hermoso, para mi gusto, estaba repleto de pasto, había muchos tipos de flores, como: rosas, claveles, margaritas etc. Pero me llamo la atención un árbol de Bugambilias que estaba en el centro de todo, camine hacia ese árbol, y me senté en el pasto de bajo de ese árbol y me quede observando el hermoso paisaje, no se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí, ya que depuse de los 5 minutos perdí la noción del tiempo, se sentía muy bien estar ahí, me relajaba mucho, mire mi reloj y apenas habían dado las 10:30, ah todavía faltaba una media hora para mis clases, bueno me tendré que ir.

-regresare mañana- me dije a mi misma. Salí de ese lugar, completamente relajada, ese lugar me ponía de un muy buen humor, camine hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba mi cuarto, había decidido que hoy no iba a pelear con Edward, llegue y abrí la puerta del cuarto y todo el esfuerzo de la relajación de vino al caño y también olvidemos lo de que dije acerca de que no me iba a pelear con Edward, por que el estaba muy cómodo jugando su Wi **(puse Wi por que me gusta mas que el X-box)** y no me pregunten de donde diablos saco esa ¡Consola!, y lo peor de todo es que no había guardado sus cosas, al contrario estaba mas desordenado, y no soy una exagerada, me enojo por que hoy vienen a hacer revisión del ¡Cuarto!, y si no estaban arreglados los cuarto nos ponían una multa de no se cuanto dinero, pensándolo del modo del dinero, los Cullen, son una familia muy rica, tengo entendido que el señor Carlisle Cullen, papa de Edward, es un doctor muy bueno, y Esme Cullen, mama de Edward, es una muy buena remodeladora de casas, así que tienen mucho dinero, pero para mi si era un problema, ya que mi padre Charlie, no tenia una fortuna, y no me gusta pedirle dinero.

-Edward me podrías explicar ¡¿Por qué no has arreglado el cuarto?!- dije en un tono de enojo

-¿Ah?, Bellita, no lo pienso levantar ¡Yo!-¿Bellita? Que es ese apodo

- primera no me digas "Bellita" y en segunda no me importa quien carajos lo va a levantar-

-Bellita, por favor no me hagas ¡esto!-y puso su cara de pocos amigos

-por dios Edward sola mente tienes que levantar tus cosas y por favor deja de decirme Bellita-

-Bellita, ¡por favor!-

-por favor ¿Qué?, OH vamos Edward, ya apúrate a levantar tus cosas-

-Bellita, no espera, ya casi término- sin dudarlo fui hacia el televisor y jale el cable de la tele y de la consola

-Edward Cullen, no me importa, si una de tus locas fanáticas viene a levantar esto, solo quiero ver el cuarto limpio-estaba tan metida en la discusión, que no me fije que Edward no tenia camisa, pero es no fue lo que me llamo la atención, si no que en su pálida piel, tenia una horrible cicatriz en la espalda. Me mordí el labio, y me quede viendo la cicatriz

-¿Qué?, ¿Estas celosa Bellita?, no me vayas a decir, que ahora te mueres por mi-

-eh-estaba tan metida viendo su cicatriz, que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-uy, si me gustas tanto que…- guarde silencio al ver la expresión de Edward. Abrió los ojos y sus labios no me estaban sonriendo, si no que estaban ligeramente separados

-ah por que no te vas a la clase, que ya casi va a empezar, eh Bella- me dijo Edward un poco sonrojado, y evito mi mirada a toda costa-nos veremos después…supongo

-ah seguro-Salí de la habitación todavía impresionada. ¿Que le sucedió a Edward? ¿Por qué se comporto así? Ah ya se fue después del último comentario que hice. Deje escapar una leve risita. ¿Con que esa es la debilidad del Cullen? Jeje ¿Qué lo traten bien? Jeje. Esta vez solté una carcajada de malicia. ¿Con que Bellita, Huh? Bueno Edward 2 pueden jugar esto. Seguí caminado olvidándome de la cicatriz, y planeando como jugaría con Edward.

**Buueno..Qee lees Parecio? Ahh sii Aqi Estaan Las Proopuestas Qee les Tngoo!**

**1.-¿Quieren que siga con la historia? (lose..Esta noo una propuesta pro no importa)**

**2.-¿Le entienden a mi ortografia o quieren que la cambie?**

**3.- Miireen..quieren los capitulos chicos (sii mas chiicoos Qee Esstee) o como Este...Esqe si los hago maas chiquitos actualizare mas seguido..pro si los hago mas largos..me tradare un poco en actualizar..a si Qee Deeciidan! por Faavor!..**

**Bueno..Aqii Estan Las Proopuestas!..Qee la vdd..Qreeo que no parecen propuestas..Vdd?..pro Buueno..Mee Vooee Hasta la Prooxima! Siigan Enviiandoo Sus Leendos Reviews! Qee Me Enkantan! bye**


	6. Deslumbrando al Deslumbrador!

Poor fiin! llegueee! deespuues! dee muuchoo! Tiiempoo! pro Estaa mas larrgoo! tiienee 7 pagiinas! Dee Woord! noormaalmentee laas haciia dee 4 u.u Qee Fraaudee Sooee! XDD..Abajo! MAs proopuestas!**:))**

**.:Lunit cullen:. **_Puues!..Sii Es halgo..Coomproometeedoora..pro coomo tu Diicees! Aii Veereemos! XDD..Asii..respecto a los Chicharos Magicos! Soon una Canciion! De los Liquits! Tmbn! Soii! De Mexico!_

**lety-Yuri:**_Jaja! Sii! Apodoo! Proo Coon Odiio!..Graax por Reespoondeermee! A mis Proopuestas!..ii Claaro! Qee Tee Agrego a l msn! El miio Es sweet-cherries-skhotmail... XDD...Mee Daa Guusto! Leer Tuus Cooments! _

**florlizeth5:**_Waau! Mee Alaagas! ii Saabes! Mee ENknta! Qee Deejes Tuus Reviews! Graaciias! por Seeguir Leeiiedoo! mi Hiistoriia!_

**sugus:**_Uhnm!..miira..Soon Humanos Todos...ii pues..Respecto,...a lo de la Cicatriz..Abajo..lo Pongo!..Si! SEria Geenial! Doormir en el Miismo Cuarto! Qee Edward!_

**christti:**_Enseeriio! Tee enknt..la knxiion!...jaja! Tee Traumas! Coon Esaa knciion! XDD_

**Terra:**_Claroo! Hermaniis! Qee lo Voee! A teermiinar! Graax! por LEerloos! Mee Haces Tn Happy! _**:))**

**gely cullen:**_Priimis!..Claro! Qee lo Contiinuuo! TqMmMmMmM_

**Alice-Sweet-Angel:**_Ahh! Graciias por Leerloo! Wii! XDD Espero ii Tee Siigas Gustando_

**Michesica:**_Jaja! Perrdoon! pro Aqii Laa Coonti!_

Bella P.O.V

Deje que el día pasara, ya que no había pasado nada interesante, lo que si se me hizo raro fue que Edward no se apareciera en ninguna clase, donde yo estaba, no es que estuviera preocupada no, al contrario era genial no ver su ¡Cara!, pero no lo deje tan deslumbrada ¿Verdad? _Ay Bellita, deberías de haber visto su ¡Cara!_ ¿Qué? ¡Tu también! _¿Eh? Y ahora, ¿Que hice?, ya ves me maltratas ¡Psicológicamente!, te pasas yo que trato de ayudarte _Ay cálmate y no te me hagas la sufridita _¿Eh? ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!, hombre con cara de malas intenciones se acerca a ¡Ti! _

-Hola Bella, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?, estoy en tu clase de filosofía-carajo ¿Quién es este? _No lose, pero mira como te ve, se ve que se va a aventar en cima de ¡Ti! _¡Ah! Si tengo miedo

-ah lo siento, pero no me acuerdo, ¿Quién eres?- cuando dije esto puso una cara de decepción

-Mike Newton-_uy pero que feo nombre, pobre como se les ocurrió a sus papas ponerle a si_-¿Qué estabas haciendo? te veía muy seria-_ay que idiota, jajaja se le nota unas ganas que se quiere ir encima de ti _¡Cállate _de una buena vez! Que me vas a hacer sonrojar_ _jaja, ¿Cómo un jitomate? ¿Otra vez?, ¡No! Que vergüenza _¡Me las vas a pagar! Estúpida conciencia

-estaba hablando con Gumarita- ¡Ajajá! Mira ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre? Por que te tienes que acostumbrar, desde ahora te llamare así _¿Qué? ¿Gumarita? No inventes _¡No, no! Invento es la verdad, si sigues así pues te llamare Gumarita _!Ok! Me controlo, pero respóndele a Newton, que tiene una cara de ver quien es Gumarita _

-y ¿Quien es?, no creo conocerla-_! Chismoso!_

-Ah nadie olvídalo, bueno me tengo que ir-

-¿A donde?-OK olvida lo que te dije si es un chismoso !_Te lo dije! Lo que pasa es que tu nunca confías en mi _si, si lo que tu digas, ahora ¿Como me lo quito encima?

-eh, a ningún lugar en especial-

-entonces ¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-no gracias-dije con mi mejor sonrisa posible

-¿Por que?, enserio no es molestia- para !Ti! Pero para mi !Si! _Querida respira, que poca paciencia tienes_

-enserio, no gracias, prefiero ir yo sola, a donde tenga que ir, bueno adiós- antes de que me pudiera responder, yo ya había salido corriendo y le calculaba que por lo menos estaba lo bastante alejada de el para que pudiera perseguirme, me dirigí hacia mi refugio, así le llame al lugar, donde había estado en la mañana, hablar de lo que hice en la mañana me hizo recordar en un dichoso plan !Que tenia que idear!.Llegue a mi refugio y abrí la puerta y me senté en mi árbol a pensar, como usaría mi plan, a ver veamos los hechos, se sonroja demasiado cuando estoy muy cerca de el o cuando lo trato bien, así que lo tengo que tratar bien. Mierda insoportable, bueno todo esto lo hago para verlo sonrojar jaja veamos quien gana. Me quede ahí como unos 15 minutos mas, después fui a mis respectivas clases y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y al fin por primera vez en mi vida, quería encontrarme a Edward Cullen. Hasta a mi me sorprende lo vengativa que soy **!Claro! Lo sacaste de mi **!No! Otra voz loca !En mi cabeza!, dios ten piedad de !Mi! Con una es suficiente, ¿Que hice yo para merecer esto? **!Ay! No te preocupes por tratar de soportarme no vez que yo te apoyo, me encanta molestar a tu conciencia, ¿Le puedo decir Gumarita? **!No! Solo fue para que se callara, pero dime entonces ¿Que eres tu? **Pues yo soy la que provoca tus malos pensamientos, la inigualable, La morbosa, masoquista, pervertida, la que tiene tus grandes planes de venganza jajaja ¿Apoco no soy magnifica e inigualable?, en pocas palabras soy tu anti-conciencia **!Si claro lo que tu digas! (Sarcasmo) bueno súper malvada anti-conciencia ¿Con que vamos a empezar hoy nuestro malvado plan? **!Bella! No me tienes que preguntar, solo sigue tus instintos de !Supervivencia! **!OH genial! Gracias por tu ayuda (sarcasmo)! **Bueno! ¿Que esperas? !Quiero ver que carajos vas a hacer! Vamos antes de que se despierte **!OK! Desesperada, veamos que tenemos... aun Edward dulcemente dormido. Me acerque lentamente a su cama y estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, justamente cuando iba a despertarlo, se despertó el muy !Maldito!

-hola-dije con una sonrisa

-hola, ¿Podrías alejarte de mi? Por favor Bellita-Sonreí, por que se había sonrojado **!Genial! No fue lo que planeaste pero aun así funciono, eres tan maquiavélica como yo **_!Y ustedes! ¿Que diablos han hecho? _**!Nada Gumarita! **_!¿Gumarita?! _! Oigan ustedes! Discutan luego, no ven que no quiero ninguna distracción, ya que estoy en mi venganza _!Lo sen_**timos!**

-Eh, si claro-me mordí el labio, suplicando que no me preguntara como es que había llegado ahí, ya que no tenia planeada una respuesta

-y ¿Por que estabas en mi cama?-! Mierda! Por que lo tuvo que preguntar, y ahora ¿Que le respondo?

_! Ya ven! Ahí están las consecuencias _**!Ash! Que aguafiestas **!Cállense las dos! Que trato de pensar en una escusa

-ah pues mira, yo te iba a despertar, por que te quería decir que arreglaras tus cosas, pero te despertaste antes de que yo lo hiciera. Pero mira que tarde es, mejor ya me voy a dormir- lo deje con mil dudas, pero estaba segura que no le iba a responder ninguna, asíque me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama

Me desperté temprano, a penas eran las 8:00 A.m., vi a mi compañero y puse una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la cama de mi compañero y me incline hasta quedar a lado de su oreja y le susurre con mi voz más sensual que pude

-despierta Edwardito-dicho esto, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión que había llevado y estaba sonrojado

-! No vuelvas a hacer eso!- estaba mas sonrojado que antes, se paro de la cama y yo me pare también

-¿Hacer que?-me dirigí hacia su otra oreja y le volví a susurrar-¿Esto?-

-! Si eso!- yo iba a volver a susurrarle en la oreja pero el fue mas rápido y me tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos

-Shh, no digas nada-! Carajo! Me sonroje!,No! Esto no puede quedarse así, pero ya abra otra oportunidad. Camine hacia el baño, me bañe, me cambie y después agarre mi mochila y fui hacia mi primera clase, donde también estaba Edward Cullen. El maestro empezó su clase una vez que llegaron todos, yo me senté junto a Ángela y el con Jasper

-bueno clase, tengo que decirle que vamos a tener un proyecto en parejas-cuando dijo "En parejas" todas las chavas miraron a Edward Cullen- voy a ir pasando papelitos, y ahí va a decir el nombre de su pareja- el maestro fue pasando los papelitos, y algunas parejas quedaron así: Ángela y Ben, Jessica y Mike, Alice y Jasper y Fulanito y Perenganita (Lo siento no se me ocurrió ningún nombre) y !OH diablos! El maestro se estaba dirigiendo hacia mí

-bueno señorita Swan, ¿Gusta sacar un papelito?-

-Ah, si-saque el papelito y ni lo quería abrir ya que no confiaba en mi suerte. Abrí lentamente el papelito y lo vi, y como era de esperarse me quería morir

-y bien ¿Quien le toco?-

-Edward Cullen- y puse cara de fastidio, y sus queridísimas "fans" me querían matar

-señor Cullen, le toca trabajar con la señorita Swan- grito el profesor, y el se dirigió hacia nosotros

-profesor ¿Puedo cambiar de pareja?-dije con mi tono de voz mas suplicante

-me temo que no-

-pero profesor no pienso trabajar con ESTE-

-disculpa ¿ESTE?-

-si ESTE, estúpido engreído-

-! Ah mira! No me culpes a mí por ser tu compañero-

-¿Ah? ¿Que? Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa-sonó mas a una afirmación que una pregunta

-! Si!, si tu estúpida suerte hubiera cooperado un poco-

-pues créeme, que mas quisiera !Yo!, simplemente !No puedo soportarte! Eres tan mimado-

-! ¿Si?! mira yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estup-antes de terminar la palabra se paro Mike de su asiento y le dio una bofetada, que provoco que a Edward le saliera un hilo de sangre en su boca, pero antes de que Edward también lo golpeara, Jasper lo agarro

-! No vuelvas a insultar a un mujer! Y menos a Bella ¿Me oíste?-

-Tú eres nadie para que yo te obedezca-

-! Suficiente show por hoy!-grito el profesor-señor Cullen y señorita Swan, a su cuarto !Ahora!-

-si profesor-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos

Edward P.O.V

y ahi estabamos los dos en el cuarto sin hablar cada uno sentado en su respectiva cama. Me dirigi hacia donde estaba mi guardaropa y me quite la camisa que tenia y la avente al suelo y me puse otra

_-Uhnm...-murmure ¿Por que dejo que Bella siga con esto?_ Quizás sea porque a mí sí me agrada Bella...es interesante...ese comportamiento...era sólo una farsa...ja! ser amable conmigo...sí, claro ...¿conque es eso, Bella ?¿Un juego?"-pense mientras sacaba otra playera.-"Si ese es el caso...no dejaré que seas tú la única que se divierta...yo también quiero jugar..."-sonrei y me puse la prenda.-"Porque esto lo pueden jugar 2..."

-Está bien...-respondi al fin-Tampoco estuvo muy bien lo que hice...lo siento-me sente de nuevo en el borde de su cama, con la vista fija en el suelo. La mire. Noto el hilillo de sangre que me escurría por la barbilla. se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia mi.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunte con un tono de molestia en mi voz.

-...- abrio la boca pero luego la cerro

-Tienes sangre aquí-me dijo, y limpio con sus dedos mi barbilla, dejandome con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos como platos.

-Mucho mejor.- sonrio y se dirigio al baño. yo, impulsivamente, me puse de pie y pero...

Bella P.O.V

Está bien...-respondió al fin Edward.-Tampoco estuvo muy bien lo que hice...lo siento.-Edward se sentó de nuevo en el borde de su cama, con la vista fija en el suelo. Lo mire. Note el hilillo de sangre que le escurría por la barbilla al Cullen. Me puse de pie y dio unos pasos hacia el.-¿Qué sucede ahora?-note un dejo de molestia en la voz del chico.

-...- abrí la boca para responderle con un insulto, pero decidió hacer...otra cosa...-Tienes sangre aquí.-dije, y limpie con mis dedos la barbilla de Edward, dejando a éste con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos como platos.-Mucho mejor.- sonreí y me dirigí al baño para limpiarme los dedos. Edward, impulsivamente, se puso de pie y me siguió, pero...

Pero...Edward resbaló con la playera que había dejado en el suelo y no se había molestado en recoger y se sujetó de lo primero que alcanzó...un golpe, un quejido y silencio.

-Auch...-a Edward no le había dolido el golpe...de hecho ni siquiera había tocado el suelo...-Ey! Edward...-el mencionado se apoyó sobre sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el suelo, sí...pero también se encontraba sobre ¡Mi!.Al momento de resbalar se sujetó de mi, jalándome consigo, y, como consecuencia, cayendo sobre Mi.-¿Harías el favor de quitarte de encima?-pedí, pero Edward no se movió de donde estaba.

-Bella- murmuró el Cullen.-Ya descubrí tu jueguito...-Me sorprendí al oír aquello.-Y quiero que sepas que...yo también jugaré...pero en todo juego alguien resulta ganador...ese seré yo...- parpadee, sonreí y me impulse, invirtiendo los lugares...ahora yo era quien estaba sobre Edward.

-Imposible.-dije con una sonrisa en los labios.-Odio perder...yo seré quien gane este juego...Edwardito- con esto, Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, dejando a Edward sorprendido...y ansioso.

que les parecio? buueno! Aqii Van las Proopuestas!

1:Miren!..Les puse lo de la Cicatriz de Edward, Quiren.Saabes Qee Es con Esa Cicatriz? Es qee La Historia Es Halgo Pervertida..jejee ii Erotica Ups

2:iia Veen! Cuuanto! Tiiempo Mee Tardo! Aun Asi! Qiieren Qee Sean Largo los Capis?

Estas! Soon Las Proopuestas! Laa Semana! Qee viiene! Tngo Examenees! TT.TT Buuh! Snff Snff XDD


	7. ¿Perversiones? oo

Ola! Loose! nooo Meereesco Suu Perdoon! Por Tardarmee Tntoo! En subir El Caapi! ni Qee Pongan suu Preeciiado Tiempo en Leerlo! Pero Enseerio! noo Puudeee! Miiren La Primera Razon: Tengo Examenes! La Segunda razon:Compre Amanecer y la Tercera Razon:Mi mama Me Castigo! Aii Qee Enseeriio! perrdonenme!

**Alice-Sweet-Angel** _Qee Geniial! Qee Te Guste Mi Historiia! mee Hacee Happy!_

**maaaarie **_Geniial! Qee Seea Graciiosa Mi Hiistoriia! wii!_

**Michesica**_ Perdoon! Por Ser Coortante1 Pero Teeniia Qee serlo! :/ _

**terra**_ Jaja Sii! Siin Faltas De ortograafiia! Yeeah! XDD! tqM_

**leti-Yuri** _Vaya! A Las 3 de La Mañana ii leiiendo miis lokuuriita! Mee Halaga! Mee Faciina! Qee Me Deejes Reviews! Enseeriio Qee Mee Guusta!_

**Gabriela Cullen**_ Siiento Desiluciionarte..pero la Ciicatriz..no es Coomo la  de HP! Jeej XDD_

**ale-cullen**_ Graaciias por leer mi Locuuriita! ii Qee Te Guuste la Historiia!_

**Cull3nLoveVampire**_  jaja Buueno..Creo Qee me pase Coon lo de Newton..pero Asi Es la Historiia! XDD! _

**Armijos Ortega** _Geniial! Qee piienses Qee Cada diia Mee Suupero!_

**pilikali**_ Graaciias poor LEerlo! ii Qee Tee Guuste Es te Capii!_

**sugus**_ sii! Loo dee la ciicatriiz! Es Muui Perverrtiiido! dee hecho Es casi la historiia como Tuu disjist! XDD_

**camii granger**_ Espero ii Tee Guste Estee Capi! ^^_

**gely cullen**_ Piima! ME Enkntaa leer tuus Reviews! Graax por Escriibiirmee TqM_

**christti**_ Graciias por Espeeraarme..ii por darme Tiempo para Estudiar!_

**mrsLCullen**_ tiienes Razoon1 fuulanito ii perenganita! Soon Muui Famosos! XDD_

**almudena**_ Espero ii Tee Guuste Este Capi!_

Entrando al baño, me metí a bañar **Ese Cullen si que es listo** _Ya ven no debieron haber iniciado con ese estúpido juego_ ¡Ya por favor! **Pero acéptenlo se veía bien sexy sin camisa **¡Pervertida! _Ami lo que me da cosa es su cicatriz deberíamos preguntarle _**¿Para qué? Ash ya vas a empezar de sangrona **¡Ya paren las dos! Ahora tenemos un problema ¿Como carajos voy a ganar? Ya que el sabe del juego **¡Uy no se! Aunque sea la magnifica e inigualable esta vez no se me ocurre nada **_Ah... pues ami no me pregunten, ya que no quiero estar metida en esto _Ah mierda solo un milagro puede ayudarme **¿Quien es milagros? **_¡Estúpida es un dicho!_ Deje a mi loca mente y a Gumarita (Esa es la Conciencia) y Anacleta (nombre de la no conciencia) hablando. Salí de bañarme, me puse mi pijama que es un pantalón con una camisa de vaquitas(es que adoro las vacas) respire hondo, cerré mis ojos por miedo y vergüenza a que me lo encontrara despierto, y gire la perilla de la puerta y salí, abrí lentamente mis ojos, y por la divina gracia de dios Edward ya estaba durmiendo, suspire  sastifecha de que no tuviera que encontrarme con el. Genial, por hoy doy terminado los juegos **¡No me digas que ya te rendiste! **¿Yo? ¿Rendirme? ¡Ja! Por favor eso jamás va a pasar _Pues eso no me pone muy contenta, ¿Que tal si terminan enamorándose? _**Ajajá  Gunarita, ¿Te los imaginas a los dos juntitos? Por que yo no **¡Ah por dios! Enserio pueden creer que yo llegue a ¿Enamorarme de el? _Pues del odio al amor solo hay un paso_ Ay de veras no saben lo que dicen **Sissi lo que tú digas** bueno ya déjenme dormir, camine hacia mi cama, me voltee y gire a dirección de la cama de mi compañero ¿Como era posible que aun cuando estuviera dormido me deslumbrara? Sentí mis mejillas un poco calientes, me supuse que estaba sonrojada pero... es que en verdad se veía lindo _Te lo dije te estas enamorando_ !¿!QUEEE!?! Eso no es cierto es como si digiera que Robert Pattison es lindo **Que eso es cierto** o que me gusta el Freerard (no soy rara en verdad me gusta XDD) _aja si como no _(sarcasmo) _pero un día de estos te darás cuenta que en verdad te gusta_ habla por ti misma tengo muy claro que lo odio **OH vamos tu sabes que te simpatiza un poco** bueno no lo odio pero no me cae bien **Umn... ¿Tendrá pijama? O ¿Estará en calzones? **_¡¿Que?! Pervertida _**Ay por dios como si fuera la única pervertida de aquí **_S_i bueno ya quiero dormir, que yo si tengo que trabajar mañana **OK aguafiestas. **Me voltee, era mejor dormir del otro lado y no verlo, ya que si me veía sonrojada creería a ver ganado y no le daría el gusto, cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

(El día siguiente en la tarde)

-Vaya tengo el cuarto para mi sola ¿Qué are?- me dije a mi misma y me senté en mi cama- me bañare, ya que no tengo de que preocuparme de que Edward abra la puerta- recordar ese "accidente" hizo que me sonrojara, si, efectivamente Edward no estaba se había ido a una fiesta o al menos es lo que menciono

****************Flash Back******************

-¡Ya no aguanto!-dije con cansancio

-Vamos Bellita ya casi acabamos- me dijo Edward

-¡Paremos! Ya no sigas-dije en tono de suplica

-Esta bien Bellita, pero para la otra tu vas a terminar el proyecto que nos dejaron ¡Solita!-(¿Que creían que estaban haciendo pervertidas?

-De acuerdo-dije con fastidio eran las 9 de la mañana y me encontraba con Edward en la biblioteca haciendo el canijo trabajo que nos habían dejado, era una investigación sobre el ambiente y la extinción de animales-¿Por que no vamos a nuestro cuarto a acostarnos en la cama?

-¿Segura?-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara y sonrojado **Bellita si que eres lenta **¿Que? No entiendo ¿Por que esta... OH ya veo, mierda hasta a penas me doy cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras

-¡Pervertido!- hice una mueca de vergüenza, por su suposiciones a las que había llegado- no es lo que tu piensas es que yo- me callo Edward y dijo

-Ya lo se-sonrío irónicamente- pero de todos modos voy a salir a una fiesta, lo siento

-no tienes que darme ninguna explicación ni mucho menos disculparte- eso era cierto a mi no me interesaba lo que hacia

-cierto, uf..... bueno me voy a arréglame talvez te vea luego-

-como quieras-respondí fríamente-bueno adiós

**********Fin del flash back**********

Y por eso me encuentro aquí toda aburrida, suspire. Bueno no es necesario que este el para divertirme **¡Claro que si! Si no esta no lo podemos molestar **en eso tienes razón _Ag. Ustedes están bien locas, no tengo ni la remota idea de que hago aquí _**ay por dios tu eres la niña buena, que aburrida eres **_Claro... pero tan si quiera no me meto en problemas _¡Ya! Cálmense las dos. Me bañare ah tengo el cuarto para mi genial me podré cambiar a fuera. Me metí al baño cerré la puerta y espere a que saliera el agua caliente. Me metí cuando vi que estaba saliendo humo en la bañera, ah como me relajaba el agua caliente y que tocara mis hombros. No se por que pero eso me recordó a mi refugio vaya hacia mucho tiempo que no iba. Terminando de bañarme salí de la bañera y me puse solo mi ropa interior, como Edward se había ido a una fiesta me quedaba yo sola en el cuarto a si que no tenia de que preocuparme si salía a cambiarme, a si que por esa razón solo me puse mi ropa interior y en la mano derecha agarre mi pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Abrí la perilla de la puerta y salí, puse mi ropa en mi cama. Alce la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos de color verde **color verde y hermosos eso ¿No se te hace conocido? **Claro que si, no ven que es Edward ¡No puede ser el se supone que estaba en una fiesta! **OH ¿No?. **Camine hacia atrás hasta toparme con la pared y me volvía en contar con sus ojos ¿Lujuriosos? _¡Que pervertido! _

-Edward Cullen ¿Qué diablos estas viendo?- lo mire, estaba sonrojado, lo iba a matar **Tranquila ¿Vas a desperdiciar este momento?** _¡No la escuches! No vas a dejarte OH ¿Si?, por dios no lo hagas, __no te rebajes a las ideas de esta _¡No me voy a rebajar! Pero... tengo que hacerlo

-¿Eh? No estoy viendo nada so-solo-tartamudeo, yo puse una sonrisa traviesa

-Umn... bueno si me permites me voy a cambiar-agarre mi camisa

-¿Aquí te vas a cambiar?-

-¡Si! ¿Por que?- había ganado esta ronda, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza

-Ah no por nada... si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer afuera-agarro sus cosas y se fue corriendo **¡Viste su cara! Jajay Gumarita ¿Donde esta la cámara? **_Se Pasan!_ Yo estaba feliz ya que me había salido con la mía, me apure a vestirme y arreglarme. Ya cuando me iba a sentar a ver la televisión alguien toco la puerta.

-tok tok-abrí rápido la puerta y me encontré con Alice

-Hola Bells-Me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, me alegraba verla ya tenia mucho que no la veía

-Hola Alice ¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-Ah te quería preguntar si no querías acompañarme a salir de compras- estaba apunto de decirle que no, ya que odiaba las compras, pero ella puso una cara tan tierna que termine accediendo

-Bueno, pero espérame déjame ir por mi bolso-agarre mi bolso y salimos al estacionamiento, ella me guío hacia su carro que era un Porsh amarillo estaba muy lindo y elegante.

-Bueno-me dijo Alice- parece que te tengo que ayudar a elegir tu ropa

-Si quieres-le dije con una sonrisa tímida-pero te advierto que no traigo mucho dinero

-El dinero no es problema, ah si nos vamos a encontrar con mi hermano en un rato

-Eh si- eso me desconcertó no sabia que Alice tuviera hermano, pero bueno quería ver como era. Llegamos al centro comercial y estuvimos como 2 horas viendo ropa ya me estaba cansando quería ver otra cosa

-Alice-la llame-¿Podemos ver otra cosa?

-Claro! Ven sígueme-y me jalo del brazo. Llegamos a una tiende que era rosa leí el nombre y decía "Victorias secret" cuando me refería a otra cosa nunca pensé que fuera para ver ropa interior

-Mira pruébate esta ropa interior- me dijo Alice con su voz cantarina y me empujo a los probadores. Me dio mucha pena salir con lo que me había dado era un bracier con rayita rosas y el fondo era café, pero el problema es que se veía muy provocativo. Me lo puse rápido y me arme de valor para salir, pero cuando salí justamente del probador me encontré a ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Que hacia el aquí?

-¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí?-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo y ambos estábamos sonrojados

Edward P.O.V

Me encontraba en el jardín de la escuela acostado en el pasto, ya que después del incidente que había tenido hace un rato en el cuarto con Bella me dejo muy desconcertado. Vaya que ella ya me había ganado varias, a si que debía pensar en como iba a hacer mi próxima jugada. Estaba pensando hasta que mi celular me despertó de mis pensamiento, vi quien estaba llamando era mi hermana

-Hola Alice-

-Hola hermanito lindo hermoso al que mas quiero-vaya ella nunca cambiaba

-Ya suéltalo de una vez ¿Que quieres?

-Me podrías acompañar de compras- eso sonó mas a una orden que a una pregunta pero no debía arriesgarme ya que era muy peligroso ir con ella de compras

-Lo siento pero no puedo- mas bien esa oración debería de ser "no quiero"

-Por favor OH ¿Quieres que publique lo que paso la navidad pasada?-OH dios no! Mierda Alice me tenía amenazado con eso

-Esta bien hermanita, ahorita voy

-Que lindo eres, gracias te espero, a si llevo a una amiga-Pobre de la amiga que haya llevado

Me dirigí al estacionamiento de la escuela y me subí a mi coche arranque a toda velocidad y llegue en 10 minutos al centro comercial. Le hable a mi hermana para que me digiera donde estaban ella y su amiga

-Bueno ¿Edward? ¿Ya llegaste?-

-Si ¿Donde están?-

-ah mira ¿Ves una tienda rosa?-

-Si

-Pues entra, ahí te espero

-OK- entre a la dichosa tienda y todas las mujeres que estaban a dentro me vieron raro ¿Por que no había ningún hombre? Después de 5 minutos me percate que era una tienda de ropa interior, Alice me las iba a pagar. Me dirigí a donde estaba sentada mi hermana, me senté yo también

-vaya Edward si que eres rápido-yo simplemente a sentí con la cabeza, ese lugar me ponía muy incomodo. Estaba esperando a que saliera la amiga de mi hermana, mientras estaba jugando con uno de los cordones de mi chamarra hasta que Alice grito

-Que linda te ves-puse mis ojos en la amiga de mi hermana, que la verdad se veía demasiado bonita y sexy con esa ropa y mas si estaba sonrojada. Un momento esa no era ¿Bella? La vi bien y efectivamente la amiga de mi hermana es Bella, me sonroje eso me recordó a lo que había pasado hoy. Mierda ella ya me había ganado varias, pero esto no se iba a quedar así no la dejaría ganar, la siguiente jugada es para mi. Sonreí maliciosamente

¿Que les parecio? Prono La cicatriiz! De Eddie! por Qee Ustedes Lo Pidiieron! Auun Sii Es una Historiia Muui Pervertiida! ii Otravez! perdoon Por la Demora! en Vdd! Lo siiento!


	8. Enamorado? ¿Yo?

Lose! me van a matar por haberme tardado casi un mes sin poner el fick! pero es que enseio tube un shikiti Plum! que mi Taracerebro se me Seco! Les pido una umilde disculpa!...i si quieren ii tanto me odian (Que lo comprendo si meodian) no loo lean! snff Snff iio lo comprendere! selos juro... Bueno Abajo Tengo Mas historias! espero ii las lean! ah! si Tmbn Eh notado! Qee el Ooc esta un poco fuera! de los personajes..Quieren Qe lo Cambie? o asi esta bn? bueno! Aqi el fick! :D

**terra2010:**_ Hermaniis!..Grax por esperarme..i por darme apoyo! iia Qee tu sabes Qee no Tengo mucha confianza en mi! i sin ti! no hubiera Suvido mi Fick! Graxx Hermaniis! TkM!_

**:**_ Aloh! Graax por tu Review! Tienes..razon por las Conciencias! XDD es muui Divertiido! Hablar con eiias! jeje..XDD _

**nonblondes: **_Wii! Me enkantaa!..Qee Tee encante Mii loka! historias! Espero ii me Perdones por la Demora! jeje_

**Lunita Cullen**_ iio iio! iio Mee uno a Tu Club! de "Pervertidas anonimas" esQee Soii muui Pervertiida! ii See Daran Cuenta Cuando llegue la historia De la Cicatriz de Edward! ñaka ñaka...Graax! Tuu Erees Seguidora! De mi Fick! Genial! Wii!_

**ale-cullen4:**_ Uhnm..Me Dejaste En duda..Enserio esta muy usado lo de la cicatris? vaiia! Pero de Seguro! Nadiie lo Escribe Tan Pervertido Como iio!*-*_

**Gabriela Cullen**_ uui Si tee imaginas! pobreciitoos!..Qee traumatizados! andee Estar! XDD..pero Bueno para Que aprendan! XDD_

**marietta93vlc:**_ Graax por tu Review! Espero ii Te guste Estee Capi! :D_

**mitzukii: **_Grax! por Tu review! ii tmbn! por la Suerte! Creeme Qee la nesecitare! XP_

**Puletta: **_jaja! sii Vdd!? Esee Par De pervertidos! XDD Deveras! qee no paran! XD Wow! 20minutos? Si Qee lees! Rapido!_

**aradesh:**_ Graax por tuu Review! ii uff! perdn por la Demora!_

**mrsLCullen: **_Si Vdd! Edward Es un "poco" despistado Con eso De las tiendas para ropa de Mujer! XDD jaja! sii! MAss boxers! Oiie Kasi Lee Atinas..Con eso del Latigaso! XDD Graax por tu Review! :D_

**christti: **_Por Qee tu lo Pedistee! aqi Esta el turno de eddie! para Contar la historia! ((:_

**gely cullen** :_ Primis! ]Creo Qee Voii a Nesecitar Tus mordidas! XDD por Qee Me ej Tardado! muuxo! XDD Sabes Primi! Qee Tee Adoro? i si no! pue ste Adoro! XDD_

**naye **_jeje! bueno! Genial! Qee Te aiia! gustaado! Aquui El Capi! :D Peron por la Demora!_

Edward P.O.V

Me encontraba con mi hermana Alice, en mi infierno, ya estaba mas tranquilo, ya que había pasado el incidente con Bella.

******Flash Back********

-Hermana ¿Tu amiga es Bella?-pregunte nervioso, no podía estar pasándome esto, no otravez

-Eh...SIP! ¿No te lo había mencionado?- y puso su cara inocente. Ja por favor, yo se que esto tu lo planeaste.

-No hermanita, creo que te falto ese pequeño detalle-

-UPS, lo siento- dijo mi hermana, con una de sus sonrisas de traviesa- bueno, ya que lo sabes, entonces no hay ningún problema!,!Bella!-grito mi hermana

-¿Que paso Alice?--

-Mira, pruébate esto!-y mi hermana agarro, una cosa medio rara- te quedara perfecto!- y la empujo hacia los probadores.

********Fin del Flash Back**********

A si que por esa razón, me quede pensando en como iba a vengarme. Aunque una parte de mi, hacía esto no para ganar este estúpido juego, si no que en verdad me gustaba estar con ella. Los gritos de mi hermana me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Espera Edward voy a sacar a Bells de ahí!, no entiendo por que tiene pena de salí-grito mi hermana.¡Por dios! ¿Como podía preguntar, que Bella tuviera pena de salir? Era mas que obvio- Bella, ¡Bella sal de ahí! Si no sales en 3 segundos, conocerás a la verdadera Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, claro si es que no quieres que primero ¡Te saque a patadas!, ¿Entendiste?-grito Alice furiosa

-Este ¿Enserio tengo que salir?- ¡Ja! Puedo jurar que desde aquí se le veían las mejillas rojas a causa del sonrojo

-¡Claro que si! Dime una razón por la cual no- se callo y volteo a verme, con una sonrisa traviesa que eso solo significaba para mi ¡Problemas!-Ah ya veo el problema ¿Te preocupa mi hermano, cierto? Jajaja por dios Bells ¡Ya sal de ahí!, no ves que mi hermano es un inepto en esto, a si que no te preocupes

-E-esta bien Alice- Umm... pobre de Bella. Cada vez ¡Me frustraba más! Es que no se me ocurría ninguna idea para mi no venganza, mierda (pongo no venganza, por que acuérdense, de que Edward le gusta estar con ella) ¡Pero Edward Cullen, no se queda atrás!, yo se que ya se me ocurrirá algo. Respire profundamente, para controlar mi sonrojo y mis nervios, por que Bella ya iba a salir del probador, a si que no quería que me viera sonrojado... no otravez, si no ya serian varias veces!. Escuhe un sonido de la puerta, y sabía que había salido Bella, gire un poco mi cabeza para verlar, y salio con un TOP, gracias a dios que no era tan intimidante como el anterior. La mire de reojo.

-¡Te ves fabulosa, nos lo llevamos!- chillo mi hermana, y podía jurar que estaba dando saltitos... ella nunca iba a aprender, a controlar sus emociones.

-Gracias Alice, pero ¡Ya viste cuanto cuesta! Esta carísimo, no me va a alcanzar- grito Bella

-Ash, si te preocupa eso, no hay problema, Edward lo puede pagar ¿Verdad?- dicho esto me dio un pequeña palmadita en el hombro

-Ah, si Alice-seguía enojado, no podía pensar en nada, mierda como carajo voy a hacer que se vuelva a sonrojar. Mire a la orilla de la banca donde estamos sentados mi hermana y yo, y había una canasta con ropa adentro. ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que necesito para mi no venganza. Agarre un TOP mas pequeño y pegadito del que traía puesto Bella, es perfecto para mi plan. Con esto estoy seguro de que si se lo enseño la voy a hacer sonrojar- pero no crees ¿Que le quedaría mejor esto?- y les enseñe a mi hermana y a Bella el TOP azul que había agarrado. Dirigí mi mirada asía donde estaba Bella, y como supuse estaba sonrojada- y dime ¿Que piensas querida hermana?

-Simplemente Wow, si que tienes sentido de la moda eh hermanito, el color azul le queda perfecto! No pudiste elegir mejor color ¡Te felicito!-

-Ay pues claro hermana, si lo saque de ti, y dime Bella ¿Tu que piensas a cerca de TOP? ¿Te gusta?- dije enarcando una ceja y poniendo mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza. Por la reacción de Bella, me supuse que le sorprendió que digiera la palabra "TOP" con tanta tranquilidad, y la verdad yo también me sorprendí, pensé que me iba a sonrojar o iba a balbucear, pero con suerte nada de eso sucedió

-yo-yo-balbuceo Bella- no lose Edward

-Ay vamos Bells, no seas modesta, pruébatelo aparte mi hermanito hizo un buen trabajo en haber elegido ese color, que se contrasta perfecto con el tono de tu piel- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, a veces me alegraba que mi hermana estuviera aquí aunque otras no ya que era muy impaciente e impertinente-como siempre-

-Bueno Bella te la vas a probar ¿Si o no?- trate de sonar con mi voz lo mas sensual que pude. Aunque me costo mucho, ya que yo también trataba de no sonrojarme, y créanme que me costo mucho trabajo

-¿Ah?, si ahorita me lo pruebo- y sus mejillas se entornaron a un lindo y tierno color rosa. Se veía tan linda, tierna y atractiva cuando se sonrojaba. ¿Eh? Esperen ¿Yo acabo de pensar eso?, OK no me respondan. Bueno debo admitir que si me atraía ella y me caía bien, pero hasta ahí no quiero a apresurarme ¿o si?, ¡no! Aparte si me apresuro perdería la poca "amistad" que tengo con ella.

Entro bella a los probadores y mi parte pervertida quería que ya saliera, nunca creí que seria tan pervertido. Pero dios-sabe-por-que sentía una rara pero placentera ansia de verla. Me sentía muy confuso es que carajo no podía gustarme... almenos aun no, a demás a penas estábamos" llevándonos bien", pero es que era tan extraña esa sensación y lose estaba empezando a hablar con cursilerías, pero es que no podía detener esta maldita sensación – y la verdad es que me gustaba-. Con un súper esfuerzo trate de olvidarme, de aquella embriagante y absurda

Sensación. Hasta que salio Bella de los probadores con tanta espontaneidad, tan "de ella", mierda estaba sonrojada, y eso era un problema por que me encantaba cuando estaba sonrojada, deje por la paz a mis hormonas alocadas.

Me dedique a escucharla mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial y debes en cuando la hacia sonrojarse por mis comentarios hacia ella. Y la verdad, ahora si estaba seguro, que ya no me importaba ganar el estúpido juego, solo quería estar cerca de ella, pero tenia que aparentar que seguía jugando ya que esa era la única manera para acércame a ella y no iba a desperdiciar mi única manera para estar con ella. Mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward- movió su mano enfrente de mi cara- Tierra llamando Edward ¿Hermanito estas ahí?-

-¿Que quieres Alice?-

-Solo quería preguntarte, si querías a acompañarme a mi y a Bella por unos helados prefieres irte, ya que ya terminamos las compras-

-No este bien hermana, los acompaños-y Alice puso una gran sonrisa. Camínanos hasta llegar al puesto de helados, el establecimiento era pequeño pero estaba muy acogedor. Nos sentamos en las mesas que estaban enfrente del puesto de helados

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿De que quieren sus helados?- nos dijo un chavo, que recibía el nombre por Erick, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba comiendo la mirada a Bella, eso me dio celos

-Hola, yo quiero un vampiro- dijo mi hermana

-Que sean dos- dije fríamente, mirándolo con un odio en mis ojos, el se estremeció y yo puse una pequeña sonrisa

-Y tu preciosura ¿Que quieres?- se dirigió hacia Bella, ella parecía incomoda, a si que la abrase por la cintura y la contraje hacia mi, ella se sonrojo, y el medio una mirada de odio que yo la ignore.

-E-este, solo quiero un helado de chocolate con melón por favor-

-En seguida se los traigo- y se fue muy enojado, yo estaba feliz por que estaba con Bella, claro no de la forma que yo quería pero me conformaba, tal vez muy algún día pueda ser mi... novia... claro siendo ella y que me odia eso es una esperanza perdida, pero bueno...

-Ey Edward ¿No vas a correr?- menciono mi hermana y eso me desconcertó así que fruncí el seño. ¿Correr? ¿Para que?

-¿Por que diablos voy a correr?-

-Ash, pues por que ahí vienen tus fans- dijo Bella con un dejo de molestia

-WTF!?!?!?- voltee mi cabeza y OH por dios, mis estúpidas fans de mierda, me estaban persiguiendo- discúlpenme señoritas, pero no quiero ser un hombre violado- y se rieron las dos acerca de mi comentario. Yo como una gallina me fui corriendo, y mis fans como parásitos me estuvieron persiguiendo. Después como de 15 minutos de andarme escondiendo, salí por fin. Me dirigí hacia el puesto de helados y rogaba por que ellas estuvieran ahí, por suerte seguían ahí, las vi pero mi mirada se dirigió en cierta muchacha de ojos chocolate y ruborizada. Suspire

-¡Tengo tanta suerte de no haber salido violado!-

-Sabes, la suerte es de los idiotas- ¿Que? Vaya que Bella si me odia. Mi hermana se río por el comentario de Bella.

-Uh Edward, eres un idiota- Alice se burlo de mi, en eso el celular de mi hermana brivo- aloh, hola, ¿Como estas? Espera, chicos espérenme un momentito ahorita vengo- dicho esto mi hermana se fue y me dejo a solas con bella. Mire a Bella y ella se sonrojo

-E-Edward, me gustaría decirte algo muy importante-

-Claro dime-

-Es que lo que yo te quiero decir es que...

Bueno... este es el capi de hoy... miren aquí les traigo el resumen de 2 One-shot y de 2 Ficks que quiero hacer...pero ustedes díganme cual quieren que haga...o hago los 4 pero cual primero

Bella en el país de las maravillas: bueno creo que este no tengo que explicarlo es igual a la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero claro que tiene algunas cosas cambiadas. Este es el One-Shot

Ender: Este fick se trata, de que Edward conoce a Bella, pero el todavía no es vampiro, ósea se que el la conoce en el año de 1918, y pues pasan varias cosas, por que empieza la guerra mundial, y pues el se quiere casar con ella y ya se lo imaginaran

Love is end now: Bueno, en este no tengo una explicación de que se va a tratar este One-Shot pero aquí les dejo un pedacito:

_Ella_ estaba sentada, sola en su calida habitación pensando en el por que de su soledad si antes estaba tranquilamente llena, en su vida había mucho amor, pero ahora era desdichada y odiaba a los hombres pero en especial a uno. Al que odiaba era _el _que la hizo sufrir, era _el _que le quito sus sueños de fantasía del clásico "_y vivieron felices para siempre"_ aun así _ella _jamás había creído en los clásicos cuentos de hadas en su fantástico y misterioso "_príncipe azul" _pero en verdad había pensado que ese "_príncipe azul"_ existía, claro que su madre le había dicho "_jamás confíes en los hombres_", pero la verdad ¿Alguien obedece a las madre?, había pensado _ella _y sabia la respuesta, claro que no!.

Pero en el momento de su "_cuento de hadas"_ no le importo nada, en ese momento había preferido morir por _el._

-Vaya como han cambiado las cosas-se dijo a si misma, y aunque no lo reconociera _ella_ en el fondo sabía que aun seguía sintiendo ese estúpido sentimiento de amor que había sentido por _el_, y aunque le molestara, lo seguía amando estúpidamente como _la primera vez _que lo vio a _el_. Esa era una de las malditas cosas que no habían cambiado en su vida y por todas las cosas que si habían cambiado, _esa era la que mas le molestaba_ y deseaba que todo hubiera estado como un día normal, como su antepasada vida antes de conocer a _el_.

-Los hombres son tan estúpidos-gruño. ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que enamorarnos? Se preguntaba aunque esa pregunta estaba mal formada y _ella _eso lo sabia, pero no quería reconocer sus sentimiento, hacia _el,_ por que sabia que si lo hacia le iba a doler mas de lo que ya le estaba doliendo.

Mientras tanto _el _se estaba preguntando lo mismo, solo que el si reconocía sus sentimientos hacia _ella_.

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de _ella_?- y por fin _el _sabia lo que significaba la oración "_no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes". _Y _el_ daría todo lo que tiene por que esa noche jamás hubiera existido. Ayer le parecía insignificante las palabras "_no va a pasar nada, solo es una noche de copas"_ y hoy tenía un gran significado aquellas inocentes palabras que antes no significaban nada, hoy significaban dolor, pérdida y desilusión.

_El _sabía que no iba a poder dormir como ayer y hoy también seria lo mismo y mañana y todos los días, por que cada ves que cerraba los ojos, recordaba la imagen de "_aquella noche"_ de _ella_, de sus lagrimas de todo lo que le dolía. Odiaba verla llorar pero se odiaba mas por que _el _era la razón de sus lagrimas. Pero ya no le importaba nada, su vida se había acabado y _el_ lo sabía desde ayer.

_Ella _desolada en su habitación se odiaba profundamente por haber creído en sus mentiras, por haber creído que _sus _labios eran de _ella_, que _su _corazón era de _ella_. También por haber creído en todo lo que _el _le había jurado a _ella_ por la mas minima promesa que le había hecho y también la mas absurda y fantasiosa, como una vez que le dijo "_vas a ver que voy a conseguir el castillo mas grande, para la princesa mas hermosa" _y claro _ella _le había creído hasta la mas significante para _ella_ "_¿Sabes que mi corazón siempre será tuyo, verdad?"_

_El _enloquecía de la rabia que tenia hacia _el _mismo.

-Como te extraño mi amor, me falta todo en la vida si no estas- había dicho _el _en su despacho, quería mas bien deseaba que esas palabras solucionaran todo el dolor, pero claro eso solo era una ilusión, un sueño perdido por que aunque le costaba mucho aceptarlo conocía perfectamente a _ella_ y sabía que no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, corrección – no lo iba a perdonar-..

Pero _ella _pensaba muy diferente _ella _creía que _el_ tenia la culpa

-¡Claro! Todos se divierten jugando, hasta que uno sale lastimado- había sollozado _ella_. Pero tampoco a _ella _le importaba lo que los demás pensaran o mas bien –_lo que el pensara_-

-¡Solo es un estúpido, que para lo único que sirve es para, desilusionar y herir a las personas!

De esto se va a tratar este One-Shot.

Gritare para que vuelvas: Este Fick es uno, de mis historias preferidas que quiero hacer. Este fick se va a dividir en dos partes. La primera parte se va a tratar de que Edward es muy famoso y un día Bella va a donde esta grabando Edward una película, y entonces se encuentra con Edward y el piensa que quiere un autógrafo de el, pero ella no lo conoce y pues desde ese día su relación crece y tal vez se enamoren tal vez no...Pero deseguro hasta aquí les suena como todas las historias... pero aguarden un día va a ver un terremoto ¿Que pasara? Alguien de ellos se morirá? Tal vez si se mueren los conviertan en vampiros o tal vez no muran... quien sabe...

bueno estas son mis historias que quiero hacer, ahí ustedes elijan cual quieren primero! Y en verdad lo siento tanto por la tardanza espero y me perdonen! lo siento pero es que enserio andaba tan presionada en la escuela! Espero y lo comprendan Bye!


	9. Un largo dia

Peron por la Taardaanzaa! Peero aqii estaa! Creeoo..Qee no me tarde taanto Coomo la ves pasadaa! XD laa Relaciion iia va avanzaanduu! Yeeah! Acerca Dee los Ficks! Qee qierooo creear Abajo les pongoo los Reesultaadoos! ii Tmbn Otraa Encuuestaa!" X) Estee Capii Dedicaado ! A Mi Hermanis! Terra! Qee sin Eiia! Nunkaa Subiieriia Miis Lookuuras! X) Graaax HErmaniis! Ooh! sii Tmbn A mii Prima Gely! Ahh! Caasi Mee olviido Dee Tii Perdon! Las AMo a las Doos!

**christti:**_ Graax! por Darme tu opinion acerca de los ficks! ii estee..la vdd! no Tee enteendi! Acerka de eso Qee me explicaaste sobre el años 1918 i lo de qe "ender" va antes de "gritare para que vuelvas" ja! Perodn..pero no entendi! Sooi muui idiiota!_

**LaviDX:**_Vaiia! A mi TMbn! Mee gustaaria Verlos [Daa! Karoo! Estas idiiota! para Eso vas a creear ese One-shot¬¬] jeje! sii poobre Edward..a ver si un dia sale Mas violado de lo Qee iia esta! ii pongo MAs! por Qee Vaa a pasar algo acerka de su cicatris! Ahh iia puse una pistaa!_

**dark_warrior_1000: **_Ohh! Graax por Deejarmee Tuu Reviiew! Mee enkantaan Tuus Historiias! :D! ii Claro..noo see la va appner mui faacil Bells! Vaiia! iievo 8 caapis! ii Nooo ahn Andaado, ni su primer beso! oh por dios! Dennme un Tiro XP jojo! lose Loos Escritorees! Se les juntann Tanto las Coosas! Qee Yuk! Teeneemos Sobre Caarga! X.X_

**mitzukii:**_Oh! Enserio Te gustan Mis historias? Geniial! jojo! A mi Mee gustaan Muxo Las dos Qee elejistee! ii las Haree! Espero ii Te Guuste Este Capi! _

**kati-c9:**_Ohh! Vaiia! Toodooo EL muundo Ahh Vootaado! por Esoos! Geenial! son los Qee mas Qiiero Hacer Jojojo! Waajaja! Soi mala! Deje el fick En Suuspensoo! XD_

**camii_granger:**_Ohh! Sii Edwaard Es taaaan! Seeexyy! :P Ñam ñam! XDD Espero ii Tee guste estee Capi_

**Angii_Swaan:**_Ups! Perdon Por Deejarlo! ahi! XD..pero Aqii Laa Coontiinuacion! Jojo sooi Peerversaa!_

**cygg: **_Genial! Qee Te gustee! Bueno..Aqi Taa el Capi! Graax por tuu Revieew!_

**terra2012:**_Ohh! sii Graax! Hermana! por Tuu Apoiio! ii Estee Capi Vaa Dedicaado Paara A Ti! :D Hablamos por msn?_

**Grabiela ullen: **_Sii! Imaginatee! Qee no escaparaa Edwaard!" noo Poobrecito! Seria Hombree Violado! XD Qee Traauma!_

**Krosp:**_ii Qee paso!? Tee leiistee! Hastaa el Capi 8? jojoj!_

**SadisticTormen:**_Aii! Creeo Qee Te distee Cuentaa! Qee Mee Taardoo "un poco" En Actualizaar! Jeje! Pero bueno! Graax por Decirmee! Qee escriibo bn!_

**Gely Cullen**_ Priimi! iio TMbn Tee Adoor! Graax por T uu Reeviiew! Estee CApi Vaa para Tii! :D_

Edward P.O.V

-Edward lo que quiero decirte es que...- sus mejillas se tornaron a un lindo color rosa

-OH vamos Bella no tengas pena, y ya dime-puse mi sonrisa torcida y se sonrojo mas, estaba demasiado ansioso de saber que me iba a decir

-Bueno, Edward, es que- en eso grito efusivamente mi hermana

-! Bella, Bella no sabes lo que me paso!- mierda mi maldita hermana tiene que interrumpir con sus gritos

-Dime Alice ¿que paso?-

-Es que !Ah, Bella es increíble!-mi hermana gritaba y daba saltitos por todo el centro comercial !agh!

-Alice no te voy a poder entender si me sigues gritando-

-Lo siento, pero es que Jasper-Jasper, es uno de mis mejores amigos, el es rubio y alto también es psicólogo, y mi hermana esta perdidamente enamorada de el y el también de ella, bueno claro el me hizo prometer que no le digiera nada a mi hermana- !Me invito a salir! Bueno no es que seamos novios aun, pero presiento que hoy cuando salga con el va a pasar algo genial ¿lo puedes creer Bells?

-Woow Alice es !Ge-ni-a-lo-so!(Genialoso palabra inventada por mi, bueno eso creo amenos que a alguien mas se le haya ocurrido, pero significa "Genial" pero en plural) pero entonces ¿como? ¿Te vas a ir así?- !Balla! Ahora Bella es la que piensa en moda

-!No!-grito mi hermana- si es una cita con Jasper, tengo que ir bien presentable, ay Bella enserio perdón, en verdad lo siento por tener que irme, pero si quieres te puedes quedar con Edward, claro si quieres...-!OH vamos que diga que si!. Bella me vio ¿como si me pidiera permiso? Yo solo puse una sonrisa torcida y por fin hablo

-Bueno Alice la verdad quiero acompañarte y ayudarte- mierda, dijo que no

-¿Segura Bells?- la susodicha asintió con la cabeza- bueno en ese caso, nos vamos ¿Quieres venir hermano?- todo por estar con Bella. Vamos Edward inhala, exhala

-Si mejor me voy con ustedes, ya que no tengo otra opción- mire a Bella ella se volvió a sonrojar

-Hermanito ¿puedes?-

-Esta bien Alice, yo manejo-

-Gracias, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?-

-Si Alice lose, bueno si me permiten señoritas es hora de irnos-puse una de mis radiantes sonrisas y nos encamínanos al carro. Hoy había sido un día muy raro, tenia que aclarar mi mente, ya que me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de Bella

Bella P.O.V

Estaba nerviosa por que le iba a preguntar algo a Edward, algo que me tenia preocupada _espera, espera detén la cámara __**¿Cual cámara?**_ **No me digas que estamos grabando una película, mierda y por que no me avisaron par de cabronetes! **_Estúpida no estamos grabando nada, ni mucho menos una película! _**Entonces Gumarita ¿Por que dijiste eso?!**_Ash! ¿Que no te das cuenta? OK no me respondas, mira es que lo que pasa es que nuestra queridísima Bella !ESTA PREOCUPADA POR EDWARD CULLEN _**¿Que carajo estas diciendo? **Oigan, oigan no estén parloteando ese tipo de cosas, no ven que asi se hacen los chismes **pero es que ¿como es que estas preocupada por ese **Ah, no es nada, solo quería preguntarle por su cicatriz _esa fea cicatriz _**Bella ¿como es posible? **_¿Que paso Anacleta? _**Es que Bella perdió su lado maquiavélico y pervertido, estoy tan decepcionada Snff snff! ay** por dios! Jamás eh sido maquiavélica... bueno tal vez un poco _cambiando de tema ¿le vas a preguntar? _ah si pero ¿se esfuman?!**Envidiosa de chismes!**

-! Vamos Bella dime!- la verdad no podía decirle, me moría de pena y no sabía por que

-Es que me da pena-

-No tengas pena, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- **¿y de cuando acá Edward se volvió tan comprensivo y amable?** No lo se pero ya deja de molestar

-Este bien, mira Edward-

-! Bella Bella!-grito efusiva Alice, espero que sea algo bueno sino...

-¿Que paso Alice? Por que gritas tanto-

-Es que Jasper me invito a una cita-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como, vas a ir vestida así?- Alice se puso mas pálida de lo normal, creo que la pregunta que formule para ella fue un desagrado total

-Bella, lastimas mi ego, como se te ocurre pensar que voy a ir con estas fachas- yo enarque una ceja y la mire con reproche !eso unas fachas, si que estaba loca! _Bueno es Alice _si tienes razón

-Esta bien, entonces ¿donde te vas a cambiar?-

-Ash tontuela pues en mi casa,!carajo! Bella lo siento tanto, me tendré que ir y te tendré que dejar a qui sola, o al menos ¿que te quieras quedar con mi hermano?-!no, tengo que salir de aquí! Y además ¿por que vi a Edward para que me diera permiso? _Eso me suena a problemas ¿y si el ya se enamoro de ti? _**Jajaja Gumarita ese chiste si fue muy bueno, que imaginación **_!Grr! _Oigan, oigan tranquilas, ustedes que opinan ¿me voy o no me voy? **!bravo hasta que nos pide nuestra opinión! Yo digo que te vayas además ¿para que diablos vas a querer estar aquí sola con el?! Eh** para, para! No seas pervers, además no lose tal vez para...no se bueno y ¿tu que dices Gumarita? _Estoy deacuerdo con Anacleta, mejor vete con Alice _esta bien. Voltee a ver a Edward y me dio una sonrisa torcida como de ¿aprobación?

-No Alice, mejor voy con tigo te quiero ayudar- puse una sonrisa nerviosa y ¿me sonroje con tan solo verlo? ¿Que me esta pasando?

-Y bueno hermanito ¿te apetece ir con nosotras?-claro que no va a aceptar, hasta parece enojado

-Claro hermanita, voy con ustedes-!pero que coño!

-¿Seguro hermano? No crees aburrirte-

-! No Alice! O ¿acaso no quieres que vaya?-si, siempre con esa mierda de sonrisa torcida y picara

-! No hermanito! ¿Como crees? Este ¿puedes?-

-Esta bien Alice yo manejo-

-Ah saber que te amo ¿verdad?-

-Jaja si Alice, lose- y dale que te doy con su puñetera sonrisa torcida-bueno señoritas es hora de irnos

Alice P.O.V

Mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con mi amado Jazz, estaba observando a ese par de tortolitos los tenia que ayudar, tenían que ser novios esos dos, si no lo logro no me volveré a llamar Marie Alice Brandon Cullen

-Jasper, claro que acepto me haces tan feliz, pero tengo que pedirte algo-

-lo que quieras, solo pídemelo-¿no es lindo? Por esa y muchas mas lo amo tanto

-Bueno te quería preguntar ¿si podíamos tener una cita doble? Claro si no quieres no hay problema

-Claro que acepto, pero entonces mi bella doncella, si no soy muy impertinente me tendría que conceder una cita mas, claro pero en esta solo seriamos tu y yo solo sin nadie mas...

-! OH que lindo eres! Claro que acepto, entonces hoy a las 7:00 P.m., bye te veo al rato-

-Adiós pequeña-

Bien, ya que pude hablar con mi Jazz ahora a convencer a esos dos, claro que primero tenia que preguntarles si querían acompañarme a mi casa, y para esto tenia que hacerme la resentida por dejar sola a la pobre Bella, seria pan comido.

Después como de 10 minutos en intentar que aceptara, salimos los 3 hacia mi carro un porsh (no me pregunten, donde dejo Edward su volvo) y subimos todo que eran "pocas" bolsas y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa.

Llegando a mi casa llame a los tortolitos, aquí venia la gran sorpresa, y claro aquí venia lo mas difícil intentar que Bella acepte, por que se que mi hermano va a decir que si, a si que sin mas remedio los llame

-Edward, Bella vengan aquí-

-¿Que paso Alice?-dijo Bella

-Si hermana ¿que quieres?-

-Bueno les quería preguntar algo, y no me tienen que decir que no-

-Alice, me estas asustando-ay como siempre la sonrojada de Bells, recelosa de mi

-Esta bien lo que les quiero preguntar es que....

Ook! Aqii El Caapi! ii Ahoraa! Aqi Voi a poner una Listaa!De como voii a ir asiendo masomenos los Ficks

1-Gritare Con 5 puntos

2.-Ender Con 3 Puntos

3.-Love is end now con 2 puntos

4.-Bella En el pais de las MAravilas con 1 punto 

Ok! Asi qee primero Are el de Gritare para qe vuelvas pero aqi les traigo una encuesta

¿Quieren que haga el fic al mismo tiempo que este? las consecuencias son..que pueda descuidar un poco este fick i enfocarme en el otro o mejor cuando termine este creo el otro! ustedes eligan!

Otraa Cosa! para las que esten interesadas en las CICATRIZ DE EDWARD lean [si quieren] la respuesta que dejo ariiba del Review LAVIDX ahi puse una pista! para las que quuieran sabeerla pista!

Fick dedicado a mi Hermana Terra i mi primi Gely! Familia Cullen Swan


	10. una disculpa uu

**hola que tal , mmm pues veran mi hermanita vampiro muffin no podra estar actualizando en estos dias por que sus padres humanos (humanos)¬.¬ la castigaron. en fin me mando a avisar esperemos pronto la quiten el castigo y pueda actualizar.**

**gracias por su comrencion kiss abrazos y mordidas.**

**Atte: terra2012**


	11. cita ¿para dos?

Alooh! Perdonn..por la tardaanza! pero como less diijo mi Qeridiisma! Hermana Terra! Estaba Castigada...ii Creo Qee me van a volver a Castigar..por Qee no salii muui bn en los examenes! ¬¬' jejeje..pero Lees traaiigo..el capi! Qee si se dan cuenta es el mas largo que eh escrito! Asi qee Woow! XDD

**Terra:**_ Hermanis! Graax..por todoo tuu apoiio! Saabes Qee tee quiero muxo vdd? ii puues iia tee extraño! iia kasi no hemos haablado! ..no se qee pasa! Snff Snff..es pero ii no mee dejees! por laa paz! xP_

**Gabriela Cullen: **_Jaja! Sii Alicee! Es muui impeertiinent! jojojo! pero..Buueno..tan si quuieraa los va a aiiudar en la cita! XD_

**dark_warrior_1000:**_Grax! por tuu conseejo..acerk si los escribo al mismo..tiempo...ii creo Qee mejor voi de uno en uno..si asii iia me tardo bastant! ahora con dos! xP _

**christti: **_Ok! jojo..Esqee enserio..no tee habiia entendiido! XDD..no puues..sii fue violado! XD...i no fue por fans lokas! eso te lo aseguro!_

**Yashashi Yoake:**_Ok! iio tmbn opino lo mismo! A si qee mejor Termiino eestee! jaja! sii los humanos solo sirven para comerlos! XD mordere a mis padres!_

**ginita potter: **_Pues lo odia por qee es muy engreido..pero..bueno su relacion ah ido creciendo...juju.. prdon! Creeo qee me tarde en actualizaar! prdon!_

_esqeee uff! tube examenes! Graax! por tu Reeviiew!_

**camii granger:**_Graax! por tuu Reeviiew! XD Espero ii te gustee estee capi!_

**LaviDx: **_Vaiia!..sii..pocaas prsonas quuieren el de "Bella en el pais de las maravillas" pero por esas 2 personas! lo hareee..lo mas largo Qee puedaa! iio tmbn me imagino a Edward con sus sonrisas! XD sip! qien qisiera estar en el lugar de Bells! x)_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:** _Jojo! solo enteendii..Qee tee gustaa mi historiia!..woow! no see como la puedes leer! pero enserio Graax! me alaga el esfuerzo Qee hacees!_

**damalunaely:** _Graax! por tuu Reeeviiew! Genial Qeee te gustee!...espero i este capi sea de tu agrado!_

**eve0120:**_Graax! por tu Peesamee! por mi caastiigo xP espero ii noo vuelva aa moriir! El luunees en mi firma de boleetas!_

**mrsLCullen: **_Jaja!..sii..mee castiigaron! u.u son maalos! mis padrees!..jojo "La cicatriz del sexy Edward" Eso suuena! Genial1 jojojo_

**nonblondes:**_jaja! pues no hice..nada mui malo..solo reprobar matematicas! ¬¬' por segunda vez! Soii taan Estuupiidaa!_

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:** _Pues...Graax! por tu Revieew! ii creo Qee no lo hicee...tan largo el capi..pero comparado con los demas! iio Creeo Qee si! XD_

Alice P.O.V

-Lo que les quiero decir, es que voy a tener una cita doble con Jasper-

-Genial Alice-¿Bella acepto? Y sin rezongar

-Me parece bien Alice, pero creí que querías tener mas intimidad con Jasper, pero me pregunto una cosa ¿quienes van a hacer la segunda pareja?-

-si Alice, ¿quienes?- ya decía yo, que tan fácil no podía a verme salido

-¿No es obvio?, ahora les tendré que explicar con manzanitas-bufe-pues las parejas van a ser ustedes

-¿¡Queeee!?-dijeron eso al mismo tiempo, y Bella se puso roja y desvío la mirada al otro lado para no ver a Edward-y bien ¿que dicen?

-Bueno hermana, no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero claro solo si quiere Bella- Ese era mi lindo hermano

-Bella si aceptas, no vamos a ir al centro comercial por un mes ¿si?-puse mi cara a las que nadie se atreve a decirme que no-acepción de Edward-

Edward P.O.V

Después de un gran día, llegamos a mi casa, estaba poniendo las cosas en el cuarto de mi hermana, hasta que ella nos grito y tuvimos que bajar-Bella también estaba arriba-

-¿Que pasa Alice?-dijo "mi" Bella, siempre tan linda

-Si, ¿que paso hermana?-

-Es que, quiero decirles, es que voy a tener una cita doble con Jasper-Oh, oh, esto me huele a problemas

-Genial Alice-dijo la inocente de Bella, yo claro que ya sabia hasta donde iba a llevarnos este tema pero aun así me hice el inocente

-Me parece bien Alice, pero creí que querías tener mas intimidad con mi amigo Jasper, a si que ¿quienes van a hacer la segunda pareja?-ahí estaba yo el "inocente"

-Si ¿quienes?-pregunto Bella, me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardara Bella en darse cuenta de las intenciones de mi hermana

-¿No es obvio?-bufo Alice, claro que era obvio-ahora tendré que explicarles con manzanitas, pues la otra pareja van a hacer ustedes-es hora de actuar

-¿¡Queee!?-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, ella claro se puso roja. Como me encantaba que se pusiera de ese color

-Bueno hermanita, no tengo ningún inconveniente-al contrario me encantaba la idea-pero claro depende de Bella, si ella quiere ir por mi perfecto-creo que visualice un saltito de alegría por parte de mi hermana

-Bella, si vas te prometo que no vamos de compras por un mes ¿si?-Oh, pobre de Bella con esto Alice ya la tenia a sus pies y mas con su carita de corderito a medio morir, que gran soborno-y bien ¿que dices?

Bella P.O.V

Cuando llegamos a la casa de lo Cullen, subí para ver que onda, cuando iba a entrar a un cuarto-que era el de Edward- Alice nos grito ¿y ahora que quiere? Baje y a los pocos minutos llego Edward **¿Y ahora el que hace aquí? **_No se pero tengo un presentimiento de que esta "insignificante" reunión, va a hacer un problema _

-Edward, Bella quiero decirles algo-

-¿Que paso Alice?-

-Si hermana, ¿que quieres?-

-Bueno lo que quiero decirles, es que Jasper y yo vamos a tener una cita doble-_¿Cita doble?, esto si que me huele a problemas _**Si, si, vamos Bellita pregunta para que una cita doble**. Y ahí voy yo de obediente a preguntar

-Genial Alice-antes de que pudiera preguntar, Edward me gano, y el fue el que pregunto

-Muy bien hermana, pero creí que querías tener mas intimidad con Jasper. Y dime ¿quienes van a hacer la otra pareja?-

-¿No es obvio?-**Claro que es obvio ¿verdad Gumarita?** _Claro _¿Si?, ¿quien va a ser la otra pareja?

**¡Ay Bellita, bellita! Que inocente eres, mejor observa el espectáculo**-pues la otra pareja van a ser ustedes

-¿¡Queee!?-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.¡Ustedes dos sabían eso! **Lalala ¿quienes? ¿Nosotras? **¡Si, ustedes! ¡_Naah, como crees_! ¡Me las van a pagar! Y ahí voy yo a ponerme roja, joder

-Bueno hermanita, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, claro solo que Bella acepte-¿Que? ¿Edward acepto?, este si que jugaba con todo

-Bella si aceptas, te prometo que no vamos a ir de compras por un mes-vaya, Alice no me puede hacer esto, y menos con esa cara de corderito a medio morir, no me queda de otra mas que aceptar **Segura que aceptas esto solo por lo de las compras **!Si! Bueno se supone- y bien Bella ¿que dices?

-Bueno la verdad, y-yo no-no se-tartamudee-mierda ¿por que estoy tan nerviosa?-esta bien acepto-¿Eh? Acabo de aceptar una cena a solas con Edward **Bueno, se supone que van a estar con Alice y Jasper **Cierto...pero es una cita

-¿Lo dices enserio Bella?-dijo Edward dudoso, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, ya que estaba en estado de shock

-Muy bien Bells, ya que aceptaste ahora viene lo mejor ¡es hora de arreglarte!-grito emocionada y dando unos saltitos

-Alice pero ¿con que? No traje nada-esperaba, que con eso pudiera retractarme de mi respuesta hacia la "cita"

-Por eso ni te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado-pero que carajos, como es que sabía que iba a aceptar-Edward, en tu cuarto también esta tu ropa, nos vemos a qui abajo a las 6:40

-Esta bien hermana-

-Bells tu sígueme-

-Alice, enserio no creo que sea necesario que yo tenga que...-Alice me interrumpió antes de terminar la oración

-Nada de eso, tu vienes con migo y no me estés rezongando

-Bellita-Umm, pensé que ya se le había olvidado ese apodo-es mejor que obedezcas a mi hermana por las buenas-una parte de mi le creyó y se sintió confiada con sus palabras. Pero ¿que me pasaba? ¿Por que me sonrojo con tan solo verlo?

-Si, ya escuchaste a mi hermano, a si que vámonos-agarro mi mano y me guió-mejor dicho me jalo-a su cuarto, en ves de cuarto parecía salón de belleza

-Bien Bella, ahora siéntate-me senté, solo deje que ella me maquillara y peinara, me puso una delicada y pequeña sombra rosa y luego con un toque de azul, me delineo los ojos y me puso rimel, y un poco de brillo para los labios, y claro aprueba de agua.

-Bien, Bells ponte tu vestido para que te pueda peinar, mientras yo me voy a arreglar-

-Ok Alice-Alice se fue, y solo quedábamos yo y esa cosa horrible-zapatillas y vestido-, primero con cuidado me puse mi vestido, tenia un bonito color terracota (combinación de rojo y café) y unas zapatillas negras. El vestido -desgraciadamente-hacia resaltar mi poco busto, pero eso no era lo peor si no que hacia que se me viera mas busto de lo que tenia. Después de unos 15 minutos llego Alice, con un vestido negro y un bolerito blanco, sus zapatillas tenían la combinación de negro y blanco, y claro su cabello seguía igual de despeinado de sus puntas. Se veía increíble

-OH Bells te ves fantástica-

-Gracias Alice, tu también, enserio-

-Bueno Bella, es hora de peinarte, ven siéntate-

-Ok Alice-me empezó a planchar mi cabello acepción de las puntas, luego agarro dos mechones de mi cabello y me los unió hacia atrás, con un piojito (pasador chiquito, pero en vez de estar plano, esta como un poco parado) blanco, y por ultimo me rizo las puntas

-OH Bella, quedaste perfecta, hasta me dan ganas de llorar, ven mírate-me mire y ni yo me reconocía

-Alice, gracias has hecho un gran trabajo-

-De nada para eso están las amigas ¿cierto?-

-¡Si!-ahora tenía mas ganas de llorar, nunca me había sentido así, es que la verdad nadie me había dicho que yo fuera su amiga, siempre habían sido hipócritas

-Bueno es hora de bajar-cierto se me había olvidado, que tenía una cita con Edward Cullen. Espelúznate.

Alice bajo primero, escuche un silbido que me imagino que fue de parte de Edward. Después llego mi turno de bajar, me agarre fuerte del barandal y vi como iba bajando las escaleras, vigilando cada paso que daba, como si apenas aprendiera a caminar. Es que como se le ocurría a Alice ponerme tacones ¡me quiere matar! Llegando al piso vi a Edward y ¡OH por dios! Que deslumbrante se veía con ese traje. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte ¿con tan solo verlo? Y válgame dios ¡me volví a sonrojar! **De que te preocupas al sonrojarte si ya es costumbres **!Vaya como las quiero si me dan tanta confianza! _Oigan ya paren, Edward creo que tienes ahí abajo a un Edward muy desesperado_ ¡OH mierda se me había olvidado!

-Hola Edward, te ves muy guapo- **Y cuando no, ya decía yo que era bien sexy **_Ah, tu solo lo dices por tus perversiones ¡_Ya cállense las dos!

-Ni se diga Bellita, tu estas hermosa-**Y bueno volvemos con el sonrojo**

-a-ah pues Gra-gracias- y me sonroje a un mas **¿Hasta que punto se puede sonrojar una persona?**

-Bueno tortolitos, es hora de irnos-

-Ok hermana, pero pensé que Jasper iba a venir por ti-

-! Claro, si el es un caballero, esta aquí afuera en su carro, tú y Bells se van a ir en tu volvo-

-Señora, si señora-dijo esto y puso un saludo como de soldado-Bella ¿nos vamos?

-ah, si claro-enganche mi brazo con el de el y salimos hacia el volvo para dirigirnos hacia el restaurante

Edward P.O.V

Estaba en la sala, esperando a las chicas. Después de 5 minutos bajo Alice y le silbe, ella me dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. Pero a la que quería ver era a Bella, un grito de mi hermana me quito de mis pensamientos, fije mi mirada en la hermosa chica que estaba bajando

-OH, Bella te vuelvo a repetir te ves encantadora-chillo mi hermana. ¿Bella? Si antes estaba enamorado de ella, ahora estoy más enamorado y deslumbrado

-Hola Edward, te ves muy guapo-¿por que diablos hacia eso? Por que se tenía que sonrojar. Si sigo a este paso voy a perder mi caballerosidad

-ni se diga Bellita, tu estas hermosa-

-a-ah pues Gra-gracias-si supiera que es tan provocativa cuando se sonroja y también si tartamudea

-Bueno tortolitos es hora de irnos-

-Ok, hermana, pero Jasper no va a venir aquí

-Claro, si el es un caballero, el esta aquí afuera en su carro, tú y Bells se van en el volvo-

-Si, señora-dicho esto hice un saludo como los que hacen los soldados. Bella dio un pequeña sonrisa-Bella ¿nos vamos?

-Ah, si claro-puse mi brazo para que ella engancharan el suyo en el mío

Salimos hacia el volvo. El camino fui silencioso, pero no incomodo, claro que con unas pequeñas miradas de reojo. Y por fin después de unos 10 minutos llegamos al restaurante, este lugar era muy famoso para las citas, ya que era acogedor y cada mesa tenía una pequeña privacidad.

-Muy bien hermano, nosotros nos vamos para haya, y ustedes elijan su mesa-

-Alice, pensé que era una cita de cuatro personas-

-Bells, pero yo nunca dije que si iba a ser una cita de las normales -pequeño demonio acaso quiere que pierda mi autocontrol. Y mi hermana se dirigió hacia su mesa

-Bella, si tú quieres nos podemos ir-

-no, no esta bien, sentémonos-

-Ok, Bellita-

-Hola buenas noches ¿que desean ordenar?-dijo la camarera ¿tratando de parecer sexy? Que asco

-Bella, tu que quieres pedir-

-Ah, veamos un espagueti a la boloñesa y un pedaso de filete con papas fritas-

-¿Y usted señor?-

-Lo mismo, que la señorita por favor-

-Esta bien, en seguida les traigo su pedido-

-Bellita, en verdad te quieres quedar, por que enserio no hay problema si nos vamos-

-Edward, crees que no me costo trabajo, estar con Alice haciéndome su "make over"-

-Bueno, si creo que sufriste mucho, pero valió la pena, lo siento

-No te preocupes, y gracias por el cumplido-mientras no llegaban nuestro pedido, estuvimos en silencio, pero esta vez me quede viéndola con un idiota, me perdí en el mar de sus ojos. Después tubo que llegar la mesera, que claro nos interrumpió

-Aquí están sus pedidos-y nos puso los platos respectivamente a cada quien

-Ah, gracias-dijo Bella con un dejo de ¿molestia?, eso me hacia sentir feliz, solo significaba que Bella estaba celosa. Mientras estaba, comiendo Bella iba a agarrar su tenedor pero en su intento fallido se le cayó. Hice un intento de recogerlo pero...

Bella P.O.V

Ya que habíamos llegado al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa separadas a la de Alice y Jasper. Estaba un poco molesta con Alice por que nunca menciono que me sentaría sola con Edward **Y menos con esos síntomas raros que tiendes a sonrojarte con tan solo verlo **_Estos síntomas son solo de "amor" _**Tu y tus cursilerías Gumarita **Por el amor de Dios, cuando será el día en que no se peleen. Después de un largo interrogatorio de parte de Edward, preguntándome que si me quería que dar o no, nos pudimos sentar tranquilamente.

-Hola, buenas noches ¿que desean ordenar?-nos dijo la camarera que recibía el nombre por "Cindy", que en ves de "camarera" me debería de referir a "zorra"

-Bella ¿que quieres ordenar?- y se volteo la "camarera" hacia mi, con enojo.

-Ah, un espagueti a la boloñesa y un filete con papas fritas-

-Y ¿usted señor?- !Agh¡ que piruja! **Bella me estas dando miedo **¿yo? ¿Por que? **Por que le estas diciendo zorra a la camarera, simplemente por que esta coqueteando con Edward **_Esto solo nos lleva a una cosa lo que siente querida Bella son C E L O S _¿! Queee ¡? No es cierto

-Yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita-dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Esta bien, en seguida se los traigo-

-Bella en verdad, si no quieres nos podemos ir-Agh, como me castraba que siguiera con lo mismo, acaso se quiere deshacer de mi. Claro que no podía decirle "Edward, no me vuelvas a preguntar eso por que me jode" y claro el pensaría que me muero de ganas por estar con el y que me pone celosa la "camarera" **Cosa que es cierto** !Claro que no! **Ok, ok tranquilamente**

-Edward, crees que no me costo trabajos estar con Alice haciéndome su "make over"-dije frustrada. Aunque no sabia si la frustración se debía a que me siguiera preguntando lo mismo o del recuerdo del "make over" de Alice. Y desee que fuera la segunda opción

-Bueno, si creo que sufriste mucho, pero valió la pena. Lo siento-y claro lo tuve que perdonar ¿por que? Sepa dios

-No te preocupes, y gracias por el cumplido-estuvimos en silencio por un rato. Mientras yo me perdía en el mar de su mirada, intensa pero al mismo tiempo me atraía mas y mas-y me gustaba- _Lo sabia Bella, estas enamorada _!No! De seguro fue algo que como en la mañana **Aja si como no**. Después vino la zorra de mesera a traernos nuestros platillos.

-Aquí están sus pedidos-se dirigió mas a Edward que a mi, tratando de sonar sexy, pobre. Nos puso los platos a cada quien

-Ah, gracias-dije con molestia. Mientras Edward ya estaba comiendo, yo iba a agarrar mi tenedor pero se me cayo y en el intento que hice de levantarlo, Edward también se agacho para recoger el tenedor. Pero todo paso tan rápido que, solo pude escuhar...

Un chirrido, un quejido y un golpe.

En el momento de agarrar el tenedor, caímos entra las dos sillas provocando que cayéramos de una forma que dejaba muchas expectativas. Ya que Edward estaba encima mió y yo estaba debajo de el, y nuestras bocas estaban relativamente cercas-cosa que lo note por que respiraba su fresco aliento- **Sonrojo a la una, sonrojo a las dos, sonrojo a las tres !Vendido al señor que esta por haya**

-Lo siento Bella, ¿estas bien?-me pregunto, y me sonroje mas

-Ah, si e-es-estoy bi-bien-tartamudee. El puso su sonrisa torcida. Me volví a quedar ahogada en el mar de sus ojos verdosos. De un momento a otro, el se estaba acercando cada ves mas y mas a mi para ¿besarme? Y ¿como reaccionaba yo? ¿Acercando me mas? WTF? Que carajos me pasa, si estoy segura que algo me hizo daño. Pero estaba en shock con la idea de que...

¿Edward Cullen me iba a besar?

vuelvo a repetir! Este capi es el mas largo qee eh hecho! XD..bueno...solo tngo Qee decir una kosa !Que talvez muera en la firma de boletas! xP...

oh! si DEJE OTRA PISTA SOBRE LA CICATRIZ DE EDWARD! EN LA CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS BUSQUEN SI QIEREN DONDE ESTA CHRISTTI AHI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PISTA!

oh! mil Graax a mis fieles! 5 Leectorees!, luugo pongo cuaalees son!

Bye-bye!


	12. Emmett vete muui a la &

uhnm! vaiia me da tanta pena! Venir..ii..pues subir el capi! enseerio..me tarde demasiado! pero..estee capi aii una sorpresa! ojala ii les guste..ii si mis queeridos 9 lecotores i demas leyentes! reprobre matematicas denuevo ¬//¬ A si qee si me regañaron..pro bueno iia tngo el capi..de mi nuevo fick! a ver cuando lo subo!

**Vale Cullen: **_Uhnm! pues..jaja espero..ii este capi..recompense el suspenso! ii graax..por leer mi historia! wii XD mee hacen tan happys!_

**Tephy: **_Dime lo ami sobre la inspiracion! se me va super rapido!..XP Agh! bueno...jeje no te voi a dejr spoilers de este capi..a si qe mejor lee! XD_

**cielitoOoO: **_jaja see lo se los examenes son una veeerg... jaja dime lo ami! iio sufro muuxo! ii mas si repruebo..i respecto a to duddua..si! Edward Cullen fue violado! XDD_

**eve0120: **_Vaiia! Graax..por darme to suert en lo de las voletas! pro..no sirvio de nda! XD..ii como le dije a la de arriba1 sii Edward Cullen fue Violado!_

**pao30286: **_Jaja! Aguanta..iia kasi viiene lo de la cicatriiz! Tee lo prometo no falta muxo! XD..ii pues..Qee mala onda..qee atii tmbn te amtn por lo de las boletas! espero ii no aiias sufriido tnto! xP koomo iio u.u_

**Nora: **_Si..lose..no estaan demasiado largos! pero te juro qee hago toodo mi esfuerzo!...XD Graax por too review!_

**Gabriela Cullen: **_jaja! no te preokupes por lo de la cikatriz! iia kasi..iiega el momento!...de la vrdd! mira..tee voi a deecir algo pro too shhh el ..es la historia de la cicatriz! pro too shh! XDD_

**angelrpr: **_jajaj! see! nose a toodas lees gusta la pobre cicatriiz de Edward! XDD..creo qe eso me aiiuda a qee lean mi historia!_

**mrsLCullen: **_jaja! Tiienes razon! el nombre..de Gumarita estaa genial!..jaja..ii pues..sii nunk saabes lo qe esa parejita tee puedee traaer! soon tan espontaneeos! O//O_

**Lavie scsissorshands: **_Ahh! En primera..prdon..si no escribo bn too nick name..pero es qe esta algo complicado para mis facultales mentales..ii pues..Waa siip..adivinast fue violado por Tanya! XDD Woow! *O* oie oie! una preguntaa! Tee pusist Lavie por qee has vist -Man? i si si! iio amo a Allen Walker! *-*_

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: **_Waaaa! por fin una Qee reekonocee mi empeño ¬¬ Graax! XDD..see qe me kostto trabajoo! puse a andar a mi ardillita tmbn para estee Cap!_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **_No te preocupes por la escritura la entiendo! ii pues gracias por leer mi historia! ii genial qe sepas el español! :))_

**Karolinacullen: **_Oh..crreoo qee me vas a matar vrrdd? xP...waa lo siento..no actualizee..tmprano! pro tn piedad dee too tokaiia si?_

**Terra2012: **_Waaa hermanis..se qe este cap...tmpoko lo vas a leer pronto..por qee salist de vakacions! solo para comprar zapatos!!! sbs? aun sigo imprsionada O.O XDD iio sooi too fan # 1 Waaa TKM! Hermanis!_

**ginita potter: **_WAaa..Edward es taaan seexy! *baba* jojojo! ii pues..prdon..por la actualizacion..hasta estas horas! XDD...En vrdd lo siento!_

**Yashashi Yoake: **_Waa sabs qe? Creo qee t tndre qe pedir..una receta a mis padres! ii Oh! Gracias a toos ruegos no me castigaron :D solo hablaron con migos ¬¬...ii pues Waaa! Voii en 2 de sec.! soii muui peqee! :)) aja si komo no ¬¬ inconreespecto a las regularizaciones!! Ohh miil Graacias enseeriio Tee lo agradeesko! ahi tee aviso va?_

**nonblondes: **_jaja si Bella no se le hubiera kaido el tenedor! Qien sabee!...si llegaran a caaerse! XDD..jaja Graax por too Review!_

**christti: **_Uhnm,... no see si me deje deslumbrar o no en este capi! XDD...ii nopo! noo lo violo unaa deskonocidas la qien lo violo su nombre inicia con Tan ii termina con ya iia sabes qien es? XDD_

**gely cullen: **_Waa priimi! noteepreokupes!..por el beso! sii aqii viene todoo! XDD..Waaa..see deveria morder a mis padrees! ¬//¬jojojo TKM! Priimis! GRaax por leer mi fick! ^//^_

**briandiz: **_Waaa me volvii Look! Graax! por taanto Review!..mee aiudast muuxoo! XDD..jojo ii nop! Edward ni nadiee es Vampiros!..ii Waaa..si la kncion de los chicharos es geniial! n.n_

**Baby Cullen Vampire: **_Waa komoo Crees qee no me voi a akordaar dee tooo! Claaro qe mee akuerdo! Waaa..graax! ii uhnm..creo qe no eh leido too especial! pro no tee preeokupes! Lo voi a leer! komo Buuena leectora! Eh!..Tee juro qe lo leeree!..solo un poko ocupada! ii eso! prdon!_

**anitaaa cullen: **_Waaa! Graax por too Revieew! ii Woow! tee oo echast toodo! Qee genialoso! XDD...sip ia t kont komo fiel lectora! Graax! ^//^_

**Selena's Stupid Productions:**_jaja losee! laa ropa interiior es tipik! jaja! see..el pack doble es Genial! Waaa tmbn amas a los chicharos!? Eso es aun mas Genial! Saabes qe otra kosa es genial!? Tooo fiick! De especial de naviidad! Te juro qe me kag..derisa! jja komo narra Emmett! XDD ii mas los comerciales navideños! noo es genialose GRaax por leer mi fick!_

Edward P.O.V

A Bella se le había caído el tenedor y como buen caballero que soy lo trate de levantar, pero en el momento de agarrarlo nos caímos, lo que causo que yo estuviera encima de Bella. Ella se quedo observándome con sus grandes ojos chocolates. Trate de hablar, pero como estaba muy nervioso, solo me salio un susurro.

-Lo siento Bella ¿estas bien?-Bella a causa de mis palabras se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

-Ah s-si e-estoy bi-bien-tartamudeo. Hubo un momento en que nos quedamos mirando. Cuando paso ese momento, vi sus ojos, su cabello olor a fresas, su sonrojo y... sus labios en mi boca ¡y no me aguante mas, y la quise tener en mis brazos y besarla!

Me acerque lentamente a ella para besarla, ella se veía sorprendida y con sus labios levemente abierto que eso hacia que tuviera mas ganas de besarla. Al ver mi reacción, ella se acerco más y eso hizo que muchas preguntas se acumularan en mi cabeza. ¿Y si también le gusto? ¿Y si solo se deja besarla por el juego? ¿La beso o no? ¿Se enojara después por besarla? ¿Le confesare después del beso lo que siento por ella? Al diablo con todo. Solo unos bastardos centímetros me separaban de su boca pero...

Pero una voz irreconocible me interrumpió de mi gran momento

-Hola Eddi, vaya no tienes que ser tan agresivo con las mujeres ¿por que no la llevas a un motel si tienes tantas ganas?-dijo mi hermano. Bella se separo de mi al percatarse de que ya no estábamos solos y claro no la pude besar

-Emmett ya te dije que no me digas Eddi, y no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo la ayude a levantar su tenedor-mi hermano como suponía no me creyó y enarco una ceja

-Oh claro Eddi y los cerdos no vuelan-dijo sarcásticamente. Si que es idiota

-Emmett efectivamente los cerdos...-antes de que pudiera terminar con mi frase Rosalie me interrumpió, creo que sabia que si lo corregía se podría pone deprimido y nadie soporta a un Emmett deprimido

-Hola Edward, que gusto encontrarte por aquí-dijo Rosalie. Ella era alta, güera, rubia y hermosa, claro no tanto como mi Bella. Y es la novia de mi estúpido hermano Emmett. La verdad aun no logro comprender que es lo que le vio a el

-Ah, hola Rose que gusto encontrarlos-

-La verdad no te veo con tanto gusto-

-no, enserio es una alegría verlos-y forje mi mejor sonrisa

-Bueno ¿y que, no nos va a presentar a tu acompañante?-Bella se sonrojo, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención

-Ah si perdón, Bella este es mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie, Rosalie, Emmett ella es Bella-

-Oh, mucho gusto-dijo Bella, sonrojada pero dando una hermosa sonrisa

-Ah, hola pequeña parejita de Eddi-y la abrazo Emett por atrás y la cargo, yo solté un leve gruñido-Bella es tímida eh, no habla nada

-Emmett talvez no habla ¡por que la estas asfixiando idiota!-le grite a mi estúpido hermano

-Ah perdón Bella-dijo Emmett, poniéndola en el piso. Bella aspiro todo el aire que se encontraba en el restaurante

-Si no te preocupes-

-Bella perdón, por mi estúpido novio, bueno... espero y nos podamos llevar bien-

-Ah, gracias Rosalie yo también espero lo mismo-

-Bueno ¿van a cenar aquí?-preguntes con una repentina angustia

-Bueno, Alice nos hablo y dijo que teníamos que venir aquí lo mas rápido posible, ya que nos prometió que iba a pasar algo interesante-maldita Alice, ella planeo todo esto. Bueno la verdad no estoy tan enojado ya que viéndolo de otra forma me hizo un favor, así que le tendré que agradecerle de el casi-beso

-Ah con que Alice eh... pequeña demonio-gruñí

-Pero parece, que llegamos en el momento menos indicado ¿eh?-

-No enserio, no estábamos haciendo nada-se defendió Bella-solo estábamos recogiendo el tenedor-mascullo irritada

-Oh bueno no seas tan tímida que estamos en confianza-

-Emmett por favor basta ¿si?-Antes de que pudiera agradecerle a Rosalie por lo que había hecho, llego el pequeño demonio. Cuando Bella noto la presencia de Alice, se puso roja

-Hola chicos, que sorpresa que estemos todos reunidos ¿no?-Alice puso una sonrisa de felicidad y note que estaba agarrada de la mano de Jasper

-Pues no creo que sea tanta sorpresa para ti Alice-le dije enojado

-Umm Edward pareces enojado-afirmo Jasper. Y es que lo estoy, pero hasta que habla mi amigo Jazz. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle con una grosería Rosalie me interrumpió

-Pero vaya ¿que tenemos aquí eh? ¿Con que un par de nuevos tortolitos?-declaro Rosalie

-Jajaja Rosalie creo que a ti no se te puede escapar nada-

-Claro que no Allie ¡Oh vamos! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando nena?-

-Con la gran Rosalie Hale ¿con quien mas si no?-

-Exacto baby-Bella solamente trato de no reírse hacia el show de ese par de locas

-Pero mira nadamas Allie-suspiro Rosalie

-¿Que? ¿Que paso Rosalie?-

-Nos tienes que contar algo súper importante Allie, así que eso solo significa una cosa-

-¡Pijamada en mi casa!-gritaron el par de locas. Bella solo enarco una ceja

-Oh hermano esas preciosuras nos dejaron si casa y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?-dijo dramáticamente Emmett

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa, así será una reunión de chicos-nos ofreció Jasper

-Oh mi gran amigo Jazz siempre tan bueno-y Emmett se abalanzo hacia Jasper

-Ok niños tranquilos-nos regaños Rosalie

-Oh amor, Rose te extrañare, pero te juro que vas a tener tu recompensa-

-Oh bebe, eres tan lindo-

-Oigan ¿que recompensa?-mi Bella siempre tan inocente

-Bella enserio, no quieres saber que clase de premio recibe Rose-le dije entusiasmado por que por primera vez en toda la noche desde que llegaron "mis queridísimo amigos y familia" Bella se fijo en mi

-Ah ok Edward gracias por la información-

-Bueno Rose, Bells es hora de irnos-dijo mi endemoniada hermana, alejándome de mi Bella. Cada

-Bueno Emmett, Edward creo que también nos vamos ya-

-Esta bien Jasper-mientras decía esto Jasper le dio un delicado beso a Alice y claro Emmett se comía a Rosalie.

Salimos des restaurante y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jasper

Bella P.O.V

Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, después de que todos nos encontráramos de pura casualidad **Aja eso ni yo me la creo** _Si me cae que estuvo planeado todo _Cof cof como iba diciendo no los encontramos de pura casualidad y gracias a ello no bese a Edward. Aunque no sabia por que me sentía un poco decepcionada y enojada con ellos. La voz de Alice me interrumpió de mis pensamientos

-Bells como no trajiste nada me veo obligada a prestarte ropa para mañana-

-Esta bien Alice-**Bella sabes lo que acabas de hacer **Eh sip le dije a Alice que podía... oh no **Sip eso significa tacones, mini faldas y blusas pegadas **Oh mierda

-Bueno Bella ya que aceptaste podemos proseguir ¿lista Rosalie?-la llamada asintió con la cabeza

-¿proseguir a que?-pregunte confundida

-¡Como que a que Bella!-grito Rosalie, yo sin en cambio seguía confundida

-Rose creo que Bella no entiende la indirectas. Bella en pocas palabras queremos que nos cuentes sobre tu cita -más bien a mi no-cita ya que alguien interrumpió-

-Ah eso... pero creí que íbamos a hablar de Jasper y tu-

-Si pero después de que tus nos cuentes-

-ah ok pero ¿que quieren que les cuente?-

-¡Todo!-gritaron las dos

-Ah pues, nos fuimos a sentar y hablamos de nada interesante y luego vino la camarera que mas bien parecía zorra ya que estaba coqueteando con Edward-recordar eso medio una punzada de celos

-¿Y luego que mas paso?-

-Vamos Bells no te detengas-

-Y pues luego nos trajeron la comida, se me cayo mi tenedor y Edward trato de ayudarme a recogerlo pero nos caímos y pues trato de besarme pero en ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie-

-Oh vaya lo siento Bella- se disculpo Rosalie

-No te preocupes Rose-

-Umm-hizo una mueca Alice como analizando lo que le acababa de contar-pero ¿te gusta mi hermanos, cierto?-esa pregunta me desconcertó

-no, digo si, la verdad no lose-balbuce

-Bueno por los menos ya no lo odias-afirmo Rosalie

-No ya no lo odio...un momento ustedes como saben que lo odiaba?-

-Simple Bella, por que no te abalanzas hacia el-

-Y también por que pusiste cara de fastidio cuando te enteraste de que Edward era tu compañero de cuarto-tanto se notaba

-Ah bueno eso es lógico y explica todo pero ¿por que quieren saber sobre mi y Edward?-ellas se miraron como si esa pregunta fuera lógica

-Ah pues por que eso hacen las amigas ¿cierto Rose?-

-Si tiene razón Allie-

-Amigas-repetí en un susurro

-Bueno arriba esos ánimos-grito la energética de Alice

-Ya que todas estamos bien es hora de que nos cuentes lo de Jasper-

-Oh cierto, pues llegamos y cenamos, estuvimos hablando y cuando comimos pareció estallar por que agarro una rosa y me pidió que fuera su novia-me Moria de alegría por Alice en verdad Jasper parecía súper romántico

-Y de seguro que le dijiste que si ¿verdad Allie?-

-Pues claro, si eh esperado ese momento por toda mi vida, claro que después sigue la boda eh cuñis-

-Ajajá eso suena genial-

-Vaya Alice que optimismo tienes-

-¿Que? ¿Apoco no me crees que es verdad lo de Jasper y yo?-

-no, claro que si te creo-

-Bueno esta bien es hora de dormir que mañana hay escuela-cada una se fue a acotar mientras apagamos las luces decíamos

-buenas noches-

Al día siguiente fue un día normal con acepción de que Edward y yo tratábamos de evitarnos, cuando el llegaba o yo nos hacíamos los dormidos. Eso me molestaba ya que no podía hablarle me hacia sentir irritada. Lo bueno es que tengo mas amigos, por que me siento con los Cullen y Hale. Pero solo bastaron 2 días para que Edward y yo nos habláramos. De cierta forma el se comportaba mas amable y tierno.

Pasaron 5 días así hasta el viernes. Había salido ya de mis clases de física y me encontré a Edward.

-Hola Bellita-si una cosa de las que no habían cambiado eran mi estúpido apodo

-Hola Edward ¿que haciendo por aquí?-pregunte. Ya me llevaba mejor con el, aunque aun había varias ocasiones en las que lo hacia sonrojar

-Ah pues voy a la clase de biología ¿y tu?-

-Ah, yo voy a la de Matemáticas-conteste

-Ok, ¿te veré luego no?-no entendía por que su repentina urgencia de verme

-Si supongo-conteste dudosa. Hoy Edward había actuado muy raro se ponía muy nervioso al verme. Eso hacia que me confundiera mucho acerca de su comportamiento

-Bueno, adiós Bellita-y se fue a su clase. Yo tenía que llegar temprano a la clase si no quería tener una detención. Al llegar al salón mire y por suerte aun no había llegado el profesor así que entre y me senté en mi lugar. La clase se paso rápida. Cuando tocaron el timbre salí.

Estaba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirme al dormitorio pero algo que vi me hizo que me detuviera por que...

Por que ahí en una esquina estaban Edward y Mike y eso no es todo Mike estaba tratando de darle un beso a Edward. De la impresión deje caer mis libros y como consecuencia los dos voltearon a verme

-lo-lo siento-fue lo único que pude articular y salí corriendo. Solo pude escuchar un golpe y unos pasos. ¿Edward es gay? No, no puede ser ¿cierto, o si? **Eso explica por que hay tanto producto para el cabello en el baño **_Y por que siempre anda a la moda _Saben no me ayudan en nada

-¡Bella!-grito Edward. Eso hizo que me percatara de que ya había llegado al la puerta de mi dormitorio. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla una mano me detuvo

-Bella escúchame-suplico Edward

-No es tu deber explicarme-conteste irritada

-No es que deba es que quiero explicarte-

-Vamos Edward no hay explicación para eso. Si eres gay lo comprenderé-

-Bella por dios deber creerme no so gay. Aparte si fuera gay como tu dices ¿crees que te hubiera seguido?-

-Eh no, no lo creo-

-¿Me crees?-y puso su desgraciada sonrisa torcida

-Edward por eso existe el dicho "ver para creer"-me defendí de su suposición

-Ok Bellita te voy a demostrar que no soy gay-había una repentina felicidad y excitación en su voz

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pude articular antes de que sus labios cerraran los míos y abrían paso para explorar mi boca, claro yo no me quede atrás y también explore la de el. Y se sentía agradable que su boca posara la mía.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta de que:

Edward no es gay

Yo estoy enamorada de el

Edward Cullen me esta besando


	13. Dos pajaros de un tiro

Hola lectores queridos! iia iiegue..despues de taanto tiempo! XD me perdonaran cierto!? Espero que si! en el Chapter anterior! Fui tan grocera ya que no les agradeci! qe iia iiegue a los 100 Reviews! Aww . Graax! por Toodo! ii enserio! lo siento por la tardanza! pero estoi en examens! ii el mes que viene! Tngo examenes semestrales X X

**christti:**_ iia vez! La Belleza de Edward Cullen..la contagia para toodos! jojojo_

**Sarah Carver: **_jaja..siento..l de tus uñas eh? joj! pero bueno..aqui iiegue!..jojo..espero ii te guste!_

**nonblondes: **_Si tienes..razon! Qee nos demuestre Edward Cullen! Qee no es gaii! iio puedo ser de muetras *O* jojo! ii Waa! Grax por valorar..los titulos de los Capis!..me esfuerzo! Muuxo..- _

**Lavie Scissorhands: **_Es qee Allen es un Amor! Aww me derrito por el! *O* jojo..uhnm...See! es una muii buena escus!..lo del cabeiio! jaja..ahora sabemos..por qe tiene su cabeiio asi ¬//¬_

**Fers: **_Uii si la anti-conciencia es Tremenda! jaja..Aww! Nueva lectora Qee emocion!..Graax por Dejar too Review!_

**Zara-Alice: **_Zhilop? que significa? !Quiero saber que significa! X3 AWW!..jaja..Graax por too review!._

**Belen Cullen: **_Te lo hechaste todo? en un solo dia? vaiia!Qee sacrificio! jajaja ntc! jojo..See..Dime..cuales son toos ideas de la cicatriz huh?_

**Mina Emily Cullen: **_Grax! por too Revieew!...Vaia!..con esa palabra...me animo para escribi mas!..Miil Grcias!_

**patiiziitah: **_Oh! no Mueres por favor!..jaja..si no como leeras mi historia? huh?!...Grcias! por too lendo Review!.._

**ginita potter: **_Jaja no te preocupes! Aqi aclaro todo de por qe..Edward estaba tan cerca de Mike ¬//¬ _

**angelrpr: **_Oh..diios..ni Bisexual ni gaii! Mee gustaria Qee fuera Edward..pero bueno..en un fic...todo se puede juju n//n_

**Gabriela Cullen: **_jaja veamos..qe hacia Edward tan cerca de Mike? uhnm..no lose! Tendre qe interrogarlo!...jaja *risa macabra* -.-_

**Yashashi Yoake: **_Prdon...por la tardanza..pro..es qee soi una persona mui ocupada [choro] ntc! jaja..es qe..pues to sabes no? la escuela ii eso!_

**terra2012: **_Uhnm..Hermani! iia sabes qee soi too Team!..ii Waa te extraño TKM!_

**Baby Cullen Vampire: **_Ok! Lo Leere..pero en cual . esta? en el nuevo? o en el viejo? huh? Grz..por seguir leiiendo_

**Krosp: **_jajaja..se! Vdd! Edward! Aqi estamos nosotras de muestra para qe vamos si no eres gaii! jaja oie oie una pregunta to nombre de "krosp" lo sacaste de algun anime? es qe se me hace muui conocido_

**camii granger: **_Algun dia de estos Bella va a salir Traumada! jajaja_

**mrsLCullen: **_Tienes razon1 lee falto eso de Edward besa muui ben! jaja..tranqiis!..edward..talveez no sea gai!_

**cuicky1994: **_Escribi bn too nick? espero qe si! no pues muchas gracias!° por enviarme to review leerlo me hace a mi muui happy :D_

**monsti: **_jaja Grzacias por too Review! i no comas ansias en este capi..esta la respuesta sobre todas toos dudas!_

**monserrat: **_Grrxz por to Review ii aqi esta el capi! espero ii te guste_

**bella caroliina: **_Tocaiia!...Grax por review! ii por seguir leiiendo1_

**SadisticTorment: **_Mee gusta muxo too nickname! en feen Aqi taa el capi!_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **_Aww! iia veez! como se ponen las cosas!..Aww iio siigo amando Toos Coments!..son tan Largos! *O*_

**charlotte-1208:**_ Grax..por too reeviiew!...XD..no se qe mas poner u.u_

**Holy Girls Iron Maide Jeanne: **_Lo siento por tardarme tanto! Aww..no me golpees! ok nuu _

**Patha!!: **_Nueva lecotra genial! me gustan las nuevas lecotoras no pues grax por too review! enserio!_

**MERIBA: **_jaja uno nunca sabe!..puede ii si sea Gai!..ii ojala ii no! jaja_

**Gely Cullen: **_See Vamos a matar a Emmett! jaja..Haremos una revelion!..bueno..no..Awww..ntp jaja..Grax primi por seguir leiiendo! TKM_

Bella P.O.

Mientras me embriagaba cada vez mas con el beso, muchas cosas se formularon en mi cabeza. Y es que ya no me importaba nada en ese momento, por que era MI momento, MI beso. Aunque claro no estaba segura de que iba a pasar después pero mientras estuviera junto a el no me importaba -demasiado- que si Edward no me amaba, que si Edward solo me beso para no perder su reputación, que si Edward solo me besaba por el juego. Ya nada de eso importaba -por ahora- ¿que si después iba a sufrir? Claro que iba a sufrir, y mucho pero ¿que mas da? Pensar en el dolor que iba a tener hizo que me separa de Edward.

-Lo-lo siento Edward pero no puedo seguir con esto-lo deje muy desconcertado. No podía sacar el beso de mi cabeza, y es que cada vez se repetía la imagen, ni tampoco podía detener el dolor que ya comenzaba a sentir. Antes de que me empezaran a brotar las lagrimas, trate de salir corriendo pero el brazo de Edward que ahora se encontraba en mi cintura me detuvo.

-Bella ¿por que no?- susurro ahora con la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo con la cabeza baja respondí

-Por que no quiero salir lastimada- y una lagrima, se escapo hasta tocar y mojar el suelo

-¿Lastimada? No entiendo- sabia que el no sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero no me pude detener más y estalle

-POR QUE YO TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN-grite, mientras me safaba de sus brazos y mostraba mis cristalinos ojos, brotando lagrimas-y se que tu no sientes lo mismo-lo ultimo lo susurre mas para mi que para el

-¿Quien dijo que yo no te amo?-enarco una ceja y cruzo sus brazos

-Pero no te preocupes, soportare un no como... espera ¿que acabas de decir?-

-Que yo Edward Cullen te amo Isabella Swan-abri mis ojos a causa de la sorpresa y el puso su sonrisa torcida de yo-te-deslumbro-ahora-muere

-Espera... ¿estas seguro? Por que no importa, si lo haces por que me tienes lastima o por tu reputación... es mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez-dije tratando de asimilar las cosas

-Bella, te amo, te amo, te amo y sabes jamás me cansare de decírtelo-

-Yo también te amo Edward-

Y así volvimos a cerrar nuestros labios

Edward P.O.V

Había salido de mi clase de biología y me encontraba en los pasillos. Me pare cuando llegue a mi casillero, me encontré con Mike

-Hola Edward-me extrañaba que me hablara tan cordialmente

-Amm hola Mike, siento ser grosero pero tengo demasiada prisa a si que ¿que quieres?-

-Oh nada Edward solo espera un momento ¿si?- por dios Mike dándome ordenes a mi, que idiota

-Lo siento pero no, gracias-puse mis cosas dentro de mi casillero y lo cerré. Me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero Mike me detuvo y me empujo hacia una esquina, el estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto

-Bueno, Edward ya que no querías esperar, tengo que apresurar las cosas, yo no quería me obligaste-lo dijo con un tono demasiado burlón

-¿Apresurarlas para que? Ya déjame Mike enserio, si no quieres salir lastimado, es mejor que me obedezcas-

-Sabes Edward, si Bella no puede ser mía, entonces te tomare a ti (oh por dios que gay), si Edward soy Bisexual-yo estaba en shock, no me gusto nada de lo que dijo

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que puede decir, para que se acercara mas de lo que ya estaba. Yo estaba apunto de golpearlo para que no me besara, pero un ruido hizo que se detuviera-gracias a dios- a si que nos volteamos a ver quien era el que produjo mi ruido salvador. Y oh si la salvadora-no tanto- fue Bella, de la impresión se le cayeron sus cosas

-Lo-lo siento- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que recogiera todas sus cosas y saliera corriendo. Yo golpee a Mike, y me apresure a salir corriendo para alcanzarla.

La encontré en los pasillos que te llevan a las habitaciones, estaba a unos escasos metros de llegar a nuestro dormitorio.

-¡Bella!-grite. Ella se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta. Así que me apresure. Ya cuando llegue a ella le agarre su mano con delicadeza y se aparto de la puerta. Sabía que iba ser muy difícil convencerla de que no soy gay.

-Bella, escúchame-le suplique

-No es tu deber explicarme-contesto fríamente

-No es que deba, es que quiero explicarte-

-Vamos Edward no hay explicación para eso. Si eres gay lo entenderé-

-Bella por dios no soy gay. Además si fuera gay como tu dices ¿crees que te hubiera seguido?-

-No, no lo creo-

-¿Me crees?-y puse mi sonrisa torcida, para parecer mas encantador

-No lo se, aparte Edward por eso crearon el dicho de "ver para creer"-se defendió

-Ok Bellita, te demostrare que no soy gay-este era mi momento de enseñarle dos cosas. La primera no soy gay y la segunda que la amo

-¿Huh?-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que posara mis labios en los de ella

El beso fue tan exquisito, como me lo imaginaba. No quería parar, sentía como si esto fuera parte ya de mi vida, que lo necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta sensación no se parecía en nadas a las anteriores. Después de un momento de ese beso, Bella se separo bruscamente

-Lo-lo siento Edward pero n-no puedo se-seguir con esto-eso me dejo bastante desconcertado, ya que parecía que a ella le había gustado el beso. La vi, tenia sus ojos cristalinos. Trato de salir corriendo pero yo la jale y como consecuencia la detuve, y para que no la lastimara pose mi brazo entorno a su cintura

-¿Por que no?-susurre con un tono de decepción y tristeza. Mi cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de ella. Ella con la cabeza baja me respondió

-Por que no quiero salir lastimada-y una pequeña lagrima, salio de sus ojos

-¿Lastimada? No entiendo-y vaya que no entendía, no con el beso le deje claro que ella era lo más importante en mi vida. Bella se safo de mi brazo y se volteo a verme mientras que en sus ojos le brotaban lágrimas

-POR QUE YO TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN-grito Bella. Yo no podía asimilar que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Sabía que le gustaba pero ¿amarme? Eso ya era gloria-y se que tu no sientes lo mismo-susurro

-¿Quien dijo que yo no te amo?-enarque una ceja y cruce los brazos

-Pero no te preocupes aceptare un no como... espera ¿que acabas de decir?-me reí a causa de su reacción

-Que yo Edward Cullen te amo Isabella Swan-abrió sus ojos. Puse mi sonrisa torcida

-Espera... ¿estas seguro? Por que no importa, si lo haces por que me tienes lastima o por tu reputación... es mejor que me lo digas de una buena vez-dijo tratando de asimilar las cosas

-Bellita, te amo, te amo, te amo, y sabes nunca me cansare de decírtelo-

-Edward yo también te amo-y así volvimos a cerrar nuestros labios. Desde ese momento fui completamente feliz.

La seguí besando, pero sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir y vernos. No me daba a mí nada de vergüenza que me vieran con ella, pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría. Asíque mientras la besaba con mas intensidad que antes, trate de abrí con una mano la puerta, y lo conseguí. Le besaba su cuello, sus labios, su frente, todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

La empuje hasta una esquina de la pared y ella sus pierna a mi cadera y puse mis manos en sus muslos. Ella trataba de desabrochar mi camisa, a si que yo la desabroche por ella. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de tenerla, estas repentinas ganas no se comparaban en nada con la de las otras veces, se sentía bien-demasiado para ser real-, no podía detenerme, ni a mí ni a mis hormonas

-E-Edward-dijo entrecortadamente Bella

-¿Que paso Bellita?-dije mientras la seguía besando

-Par-para Edward-pare. La mire a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero es que eres tan wow-

-No es eso, pero es que aun no puedo creer que esto sea verdad-

-Si quieres te puedo demostrar lo contrario-se sonrojo. Y dudo hacia mi oferta, a si que para ayudarla un poco a tomar su decisión le di un delicado beso. Ella me correspondió gustosamente. Pero pareció reaccionar y con un delicado empujón que me hizo me aleje de ella. Y nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nos quedamos conmovidos. Bella rompió el silencio

-Edward necesitamos hablar-me puse seria a causa de su respuesta

Bella P.O.V

Había pasado lo mejor de mi vida, ya que Edward me dijo que me amaba. Pero no podíamos estar así, por eso decidí preguntarle

-Edward necesitamos hablar-se puso serio. **Talvez piensa que lo vas a dejar **_Si es lo mas seguro _No puede creer eso, bueno tendré que aclárale las cosas

-Si Bella dime-estaba nervioso

-Edward ¿que vamos a haber?-me puse levemente sonrojada. Ya que no sabia si Edward se iba a enojar

-¿Hacer? ¿Con que?-ah vamos, no me obliguen a darle mas explicaciones. Me mordí el labio

-Si, este amigos novios-me puse roja-pero claro si tu no quieres no podemos ser nada-añadí rápidamente. El estuvo pensativo un rato, mientras yo observaba el piso. Hasta que por fin respondió

-Bueno, si tu quieres no podemos ser nada-

-¡No por eso te estoy preguntado-respondí rápidamente

-Te parece si somos ¿amantes?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿amantes?

-¿Amantes? No me digas que... oh por dios, jamás debí besarte-Edward se desconcertó-como pude besarte ¡por que no me dijiste antes que estabas casado!-grite

-¿Casado? ¿Yo?-

-Si tu, y no te hagas, si no por que otra razón me pedirías que fuéramos amantes-

-Oh lo dices por eso-respondí despreocupadamente-bueno si quieres podemos ser novios, lo decía por que amantes suena mas romántico-me lance hacia el y le di un pequeño beso

-Claro que acepto que seamos amantes, lo siento por dudar de ti-

-No te preocupes amor-en ese momento me puse roja, ya que me acorde de su cicatriz

-Edward ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dije nerviosa

-Si lo que quieras amor-

-¿Por que tienes esa cicatriz en tu espalda?-y se puso serio, fríamente me respondió

-Ah, te distes cuenta-y me dedico una mirada un tanto fría...

I que les parecio? huh? siguen las dudas de Qee Edii es Gaii? jajaja...XDD..Aww..pues..nose cuando actualize!..por la Skull! pero..tratare..lo mas pronto posible! fen en fen1 Mi cerebro se seco a si qe no se qe poner! Bueno..Biie! Los Qiero qeridos 10 lectores ii demas leiientes!

** →PROXIMAMENTE GRITARE PARA QUE VUELVAS**←sONO como comercial XDD


	14. Sanara cicatriz

Waa!..aqi volvi iiopii! Con el fick!..jja por fin! Podran veer lo de la cicatriiz!.tan esperado este momento! Yeeah! En feen feen!...ahnm..A sii..los Reviews los voi a devolver..en privado..iia qee me canso muuxo! Escribiendolos Aqi! Jjeje iia toii viejiita! Jojo Bueno..claro a ecepcion de los Anonimos..qee los tendre qe poner aqii! En feen!..Aqi taa el capi!

**Camii Granger: **_jaja qienes son leendo huh? XDD-..AWw..siento..tardarmee tanto para actualizaar! Es qee iia vees soee unaa persona muui ocupada XDD aja si como no!_

**Angelrpr: **_See!..es qee qerian darnos una sorpresa!..con eso de qee es Bix!. XDD Aww..losee..estos semestralees..me van a matar XP..ii creo qee mee voi a ir a extraordinarios de fiisica TT^TT_

**Patiita: **_See!..lose uno nunca hubiera creido qee Mike fuera Gai!..aww..graax por leer..mis idioteecees! XDD..espero i tee gustee este capi! Biie! ^//^_

**Mrz. Cullen: **_Wii! Neew leectora! Mee encantaan las nuevas leectoras! Jaja..see!.XD..es qe qeria hacerlo algo diferente..con eso de Mike..ii me dije a mi misma, mi misma! Por qe no mike qee sea Gaai? I dije See!..qee sea Gaii! Ii pues asi!_

**Denissesme Cullen: **_Jaja mee gusta too nick name!..son nombres convinados no? Es Deniss y esme no?! Espero ii estee bn! XD,.aww graax por leerlo! _

**Mina Emily Cullen: **_Jaaj!,..Aww! Grax! Mui leendo too Revieew! Jaja con esas palabras mee dieron ganas dee continuar! Iia qee soii muui distraida..ii facilment mee distraiigo! Jaja_

**Eve0120: **_Aww! Graax por tuu Reviiew!..ii tmbn Graax por Leer mi idioteecees! XD_

**AnDreeeeA: **_Escribi bn too nombre? Esperoo ii See" jaja too mee comprendees,..con eso de Mike!,..nadamas era puro Chor a qe si? Jaja en feen! Wii graax por too Review_

**Sophie Vampire Cullen: **_Ok..aqii la contii! Graax por too review!_

**Damalunaely: **_Escribi bn too nick? Espero ii see!..jja creo qee tee robare too palabrita de "sensual" jaja Mee enkanto jaja "que sensual escribiste el momento" Aww! Tee la puedo robar too palabrita si? ._

**MERIBA: **_See! Claro qee no es gai!..solo es para darlee ambientacion! Jaja XDD_

**Christti: **_See! Por fiin el momento de la cicatriiz! Yuupi! XDD_

**SadisticTorment: **_Turu tururu tururu trurur! Aww! See! Por din la cicatriiz!..Yeeah! XDD graax por too leendo Reeviiew!_

**Ubita: **_Bueno,..iia no tienes qee esperar taanto!..jee aqii el capi! Siento la demora!_

**Holy Girl Iron Maide Jeanne: **_Ahh,.siempree mee da cosa qee no escriba bn too Nickname! XD..jaja lo siento mee tarde muxo!..espero ii me perdones!_

**Krosp:**_ Ahh..jja! See! No mee confuundii! Es qee como estoi viendo un anime!..jja mee confundi suu nombree con el tuii! Jja sii tee gustan los animeS? Aww iio los amo! . Graax por too Review..creo qee fue el mas largo! Yeeah1..tee has ganado un premio!..ii esee premio es Mis felicitaciones! Jaja..ok nuu ¬//¬ XDD_

**Fers: **_Graax por too leendo Review!..espero ii te gustee este capi!_

**Terra2012: **_iio soee Teeam Terris! XDD...aww!..no hermanis! Too escribes mas geeneal!..oie!..jaja..qee fecha mee recomiendas para mi boda eh? Es qee aun nose! Para csarme con mi EmmWard!_

**Cuicky1994: **_Waa! Jaja no see! Por qee atodas lees gustaa la cicatriz! Jaja aii Morbosa! Jaja Noo tee creas! Iio soee niiña buena! XDD_

**zullly: **_tarara por fin el momento de la cicatriz ah llegado! Jaja! XD espero ii te guste el capi!_

**Zara-alice: **_ahh Graax por too leendoo Revieew!...enserio qee Yees! _

**Yashashi Yoake: **_Jaja..see es qee esa es otra de mis tantaas identidades! Ser mala con las qee leen la historia! Jaja..lo siento..pero sii no la dejo asi en "emocion" iia no la leerian! A qe si? Dirian! Aii no see qedo emocionant luego la leeo! Meejor asi! Jaja ademas mee gusta ser mala n.n NTC!_

**Julian De Yamiel: **_Es lo mas hermoso qee alguien mee aiia escrito TT^TT jaja!..CLaro qee finalizare esta Historia!..no la dejare asi..o puede ser qe se! Iia qee iio tngo el podeer de Himan! O//O ok ignora eso! Jaja..XDD..aww esqee qeria ser original con eso de Mike! Apoco no fue original!? XD_

**LoK-x-Eddy: **_Too review estubo Super extra super geneeal!..aii mee enkaanto esa palabrita! Mee la presta si?! XDD Aww graax por too revieew!_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **_Aww! Iia tee lo habia dicho no?! Mee gustan muuxo toos leendos Reviews! Jeje estan geneales ! XDD_

**Sarah Carver: **_Aww,,,en vedd qee si siento muuxo lo de tuus uñas! Pero una escritora..tienen qee hacer algo para qee sigan leeiendo! Jeje lo siento enserio..ii creo qee en este capi..tmbn mee vas a golpear...¬¬'_

**Patha: **_Aww..graax por seguir leeiendo!..ii tmbn por enviarme toos Reviews Te lo agradesco Muxo!_

**Gabriela Cullen: **_Jaja creo qee ala maiioria las espante con eso de qee Mike es gaai! Jaja XD_

**Baby Cullen Vampire: **_iia empeezee a leer to otro fick! En la pag Vieeja!..ii Aww estaa Muui padre ii Leendo!..ii iia subi mi otro fick de "Gritare para que vuelvas" ia lo puedes encontrar!_

**Edandme: **_jeje! Nuueva leecotraa eso es geeniial!..graax por tooo Reeview!_

**The culLen team: **_Graa! Por too leendo Revieew!_

**Joa19: **_Wii!..jeje qee bn qee tee aiia gustado! En fene! Aqiit a el capi!_

Bella P.O.V

_-¿por que tienes esa cicatriz?-_

_-Ah te diste cuenta-y me dedico una mirada fría_

-Si lo siento-conteste tímidamente-pero no hay problema, podemos hablar de otra cosa. Ah mira tengo que ir con Alice, nos vemos Edward-trate de no sonar tan falsa. Me pare, pero el se aferro a mi mano.

-Bella, no quiero que te vayas-murmuro

-Bueno, me quedare. Aunque no entiendo para que pero-

-Bella es que te necesito para contarte la historia-

-¡No Edward! No quiero que te pongas así. Aparte si no me lo quieres decir no importa-

-Amor, quiero contarte esto-me miro- así que por favor siéntate

-Muy bien, puedes seguir-

-Bueno, todo esto comenzó no hace mucho, mis padres tenían un problema con nuestro dinero. Así que teníamos que hacer algo o si no quedaríamos en la pobreza, mi padre pidió ayuda a los Denali, y ellos no estaban muy convencidos de ayudarnos. Hasta que un día la hija de los Denali me propuso que si tenía sexo con ella ayudaría a mi familia. Y acepte.

-Entonces ¿tu padre te obligo hacer ese trato?-

-No, yo sentí una necesidad, ya que sabia que esa era la única manera de ayudar a mi familia, y bueno yo tuve sexo con ella, hasta que cumplió su promesa y salimos de la pobreza. Y decidí ya no tener mas sexo con ella, pero ella siempre me encontraba y digamos que hasta que se volvió un abuso. Y supuestamente ella para que se sintiera más placentero, usaba los juegos eróticos...y ya te imaginaras eso... y ahí esta la razón de la cicatriz-

-Digamos que ¿te vendiste?-

-Si, digamos que de una forma se puede decir. Bella si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé-estaba tan sorprendida con lo que me acababa de decir. Y solo lo pude abrazar y no se por que pero empecé a llorar

-¿Por que lloras?-pregunto burlonamente

-No lose. Creo que es por rabia-empezó a reírse

-Pero no te preocupes, ya termino todo- y me dio un calido abrazo y me beso la frente-¿que se te aparece hacer amor?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-¿Quieres inspeccionar la escuela?-

-Si es contigo claro- me ofreció su mano y yo la acepte con gusto. Me ayudo a levantarme.

Mientras el iba agarrando su mano el me guiaba. Se me hacia muy conocido el camino que tomamos, entramos a una pequeña puerta y entrando me di cuenta de que mi refugio

-Vaya no sabia que hubiera otra entrada-suspire

-¿Que dices? ¿Ya habías estado aquí?-

-Emm... si-

-Vaya pensé que nadie conocía este lugar-

-Yo pensé lo mismo-me reí

-Lastima, yo quería darte una sorpresa-

-Oh, si me la has dado-

-Mentirosa-me acuso. Y atrapo mis labios, así sin separar nuestros labios, caímos al suave pasto. Me miro detenidamente Edward, así que me apoye en un codo lo observe también.

-¿En que piensas?-

-¡Oye yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo! Pienso en que haremos después de esto-reflexiono lo que me iba a contestar

-¿Haremos de que?-

-Si, que pasara con nuestras vidas después de esto... ¿que dirán los demás?-

-No me había parado a pensar en eso, pero ¿en verdad importa?-

--No, pero sabes no me gusta ser el centro de atención pues tu eres para las demás un súper modelo y como yo no soy nada será un escándalo esto-

-Bueno si quieres no lo podemos hacer en público-

-¿Eh? ¿Como dices?-estaba realmente confundida **Ay gumarita esto no se te hace demasiado amm ¿como se dice? C U R S I **_SI tienes razón, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para decir TE LO DIJE _¿Que me dijiste? _No te hagas la desentendida, acuérdate que yo siempre te decía que iban a terminar enamorados _Si, debería ponerte mas atención, pero ya no importa **Que asco me das **_Ay cállate que tu decías que estaba sexy _**Gumarita ¿de que lado estas? **_Umn...Creo que de ninguno, solo quiero que termine esto _**Lose yo también quiero que termine esto, si estoy mas tiempo aquí juro que voy a vomitar **_Te comprendo _Sangronas

-Si mira, actuamos como si nada en el salón, pero de casualidad siempre nos encontramos, en nuestros casilleros, y como eras amiga de Alice y Rose, pues no se va a ver raro que vaya donde están ustedes ¿no lo crees?-

-Si, pero ¿no te sentirás incomodo?-

-¿Yo? Para nada, aparte se me hace más romántico, es como si nos viéramos a escondidas-

-Bueno, si quieres-observe mi reloj, eran las 11:00 P.m., era hora de irse a dormir... esperen ¿dormir? No creo que pueda dormir con el a mi lado. Mis mejillas se tiñeron a un color carmín y el noto eso.

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Ah ¿ami? Nada como crees que me este pasando algo, estoy perfectamente bien-observando mi reloj proseguí-mira que tarde es mejor me voy a dormir adiós-

Saliendo de ahí, camine mas rápido no sin antes caerme unas cuantas veces. Y hasta que por fin llegue.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspire. **¿En que estabas pensando? **¿Yo? ¿De que hablan? _No te hagas bien sabemos en que estabas pensando Mrs. Pervertida _Pervertida ¿yo? Están locas, ya déjenme dormir. Me puse rápido mi pijama y me metí adentro de las cobijas. Ya adentro estuve pensando en como había cambiado tan rápido mi vida. Hasta que escuhe la puerta abrirse y sabia que era Edward.

Mientras Edward se cambiaba – lo sabia por que escuchaba los cajones abrirse- yo me taba mas con las cobijas y cerraba mas fuertes mis ojos, rezando que no descubriera que estaba despierta. Estuve así, esperando a que Edward se me tiera a su cama, pero ese momento no llegaba. Me asuste al sentir que alguien me abrazaba por atrás, abrí lentamente mis ojos y hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos escuhe su voz.

-¿Por que te fuiste así de repente mi morbosita?- me puse roja, ¿como me había llamado? **Te lo **_dijimos ¡_Ahh!

-¿Que dices Edward?-murmure

-Si que por que te fuiste de repente morbosita-

-Mor...Morbosita ¿yo?-

-Si...No tengo otra explicación... de repente te fuiste cuando dijiste que ya era hora de dormir... ¿en que andabas pensando ¿eh?-me reí nerviosamente

-En nada... como crees-

-Bueno espero y no te importe que me quede aquí-

-¿Aquí en mi cama? ¿Los dos?-

-Si ¿hay algún problema? Por que si no me puedo regresar a mi cama-

-No esta bien te puedes quedar aquí no tengo ningún problema-

-Bella, lo siento no quise incomodarte-me dijo apenado

-No me incomodas, enserio, por favor quédate conmigo ¿si?-

-Al cliente lo que pida-me reí. Así que nos dormimos los dos juntos.

Al día siguiente algo o alguien me despertaron.

-¡Bella, Bella despierta!-

-¿Que diablos?- me moví, provocando queme cayera de la cama

-¿Que quieres Alice?-

-Oh hermanito estabas aquí, no te había visto. Vaya Bella parece que no desperdiciaste la noche-Me sonroje a causa de su comentario

-Alice, ¿a que viniste?-

-Ah, llevarte a mi cuarto-

-¿Para q...-

-Adiós hermanito- me jalo antes de terminar mi preguntado.

Ya en las afueras de mi cuarto, le pregunte a Alice

-Oye ¿adonde vamos?-

-¿Ya te lo dije, no? Vamos a mi cuarto-

-¿Para que?-

-Pues para ponerte linda en tu primer día de noviazgo-

-WTF?!?!?!?! ¿Como te enteraste?-

-Ah, pues con esa formar de dormir junto me supuse que eran novios-recordar eso hizo que me sonrojara- y creo que le atine

-Si, Edward y yo somos novios ¿lo puedes creer?-

-Claro, yo ya presentía que iban a ser novios, bueno ya llegamos- abrió la puerta, y su habitación era espaciosa, se veía que solo era ella sola. Al fondo había un tocador donde tenía muchos productos. Parecía un salón de belleza

-Vaya, Alice esta muy bonito tu cuarto-

-Y todavía no has visto todo-abrió su closet, y tenía toneladas de ropa. Por dentro el "closet" -si se podía decir así- era mas grande que la habitación ¿como diablos era posible eso?

-Vaya ¿y que? ¿Solo vine a que me presentaras tu closet?-

-Claro que no tontis. Viniste aquí por que hoy yo te voy a arreglar-Oh mierda ¿como pude obedecerla? **En verdad quieres que te digamos **mejor no

-Que lindo detalle, ¿pero sabes que? Olvide mi ropa a si que ni modos para la otra-

-Espera ¿adonde crees que vas? De aquí no te mueves. También tengo ropa para ti, a si que siéntate, si es que no me quieres ver enojada-

-Ok- me senté y deje que ella hiciera lo suyo.

Después de una media hora quede casi lista, ya que solo me faltaba la ropa. Me había planchado el cabello y ahora estaba liso, de maquillaje no me puso demasiado, solo me delineo los ojos y me puso rimel. Pero aun así me veía diferente, quiero decir mas bonita, ahora venia lo peor la ropa.

-Muy bien Alice, no me hagas sufrir mas y de una buena vez enséñame con lo que me voy a morir-

-Ok Bella, lo que tu digas- y me los enseño, para ser Alice no fue tan malo, ya que lo que tenia que usar era un pantalón entubado negro, con una camisa de manga larga roja y un poco pegada haciendo notar mi "figura" y por ultimo unos vans que no tenían nada de tacón. Cuando me los puse me veía perfectamente bien.

-Alice gracias, me encanto la ropa. Y también gracias por no ponerme nada de tacón-

-De nada, tómalo como mi regalo de su primer día de novios-me reí

-Esta bien ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Así, nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela, corriendo para llegara cada quien a sus clase. Pero yo tenía que ir a mi casillero, para ver si estaba Edward y también para ir por mis cosas. Llegando a mi casillero lo encontré ahí, tan hermoso como siempre, al notar mi presencia se volteo a verme. Eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-Hola hermosa-

-Hola guapo-

-¿Lista para la clase?-

-Creo, no se si aguante tanto tiempo sin estar contigo-

-Digo lo mismo, pero tendrás una recompensa-

-Eso me gusta- nos dimos un apasionado beso. Y entramos a nuestro salón, claro separado ya. Ya en mi lugar me senté junto a Ángela.

-Hola Ángela, ¿que tal tu fin de semana?-

-Bien, digamos que no hice gran cosa ¿y tú?-

-Si digamos que tampoco hice gran cosa-y mire a Edward. Después de unos 5 minutos llego el profesor.

-Hola chicos, siento mi retraso, pero es que me tarde por que ha llegado una nueva compañera suya. Por favor pasa señorita Denali-entro- y quiero que le den la bienvenida por favor

-Denali-escupí su nombre con odio...

Waa!..¿Que les parecio? ¿decepcionante? ¿Emocionante? ¿Me van a matar? ¿No volveran a leer esto? Jeje..bueno1..espqeo..ii aiia siido de su agrado1 iia qee pusee todo mi esfuerzo en el capi! Ii segun iio lo subi mas temopranos qee los demas! Jjaja..en fen!..estoi enojada..asi qee les voi a decir esto Si no leen mi Hisotira de " Gritare para que vuelvas" no subire mas capis del Fick!..oh See!

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

Ok!,..no la Vdd voi a seguri escribiendo...jjeje..el otro Fick..lo subi mas por mi gsuto! Iia qe no se me gusta escribir ese! No importa qee no tngas muxos coments! Seguire escribiendo los dos! En feen!,.ahnm iia actualizare mi perfil!..Etto...no se qee viene eso..pero bueeno!Ah,.sii vuelvo a Repetir! los Reviews iia los contestare en privado A Ecepcion de los Anonimos qee los seguire poniendo Aqi! ahora see! Mee largu! Bie-Biie!


	15. Sin nombre

Hoola! A Toodo EL Mundo! Vaiia siento muxo mi retraso...cuanto tiempo fue huh? 3 meses! Aww! En Vdd! Lo siento!..ahoritaa en este Momento por mi retraso podria estar escusandome con cosas como: Es qe me fui a Hawai, no tube compu o internet, me castigaron, me enferme de Chiken pops![Aww me gusta más decirle chiken pops qe varicela XDD] Pero no lo haree! Por qe nada de eso es ciieerto! La unik verdad..de por qe no subi capitulo..es qe "Tuve la Hueva" si eso mismo!..me agarro un no-se-qe-qe-qe-se-yo qee no tenia ideas..ni ganas de escribir!..pero este capi lo hare lo mejor posible!..aww Creo qe ahora no resiviere Reviews cierto!? XDD! Ahh tmbn qiero agradecer por qee iia tngo 234 Reeviiews! Sii leiieron bn! No son 100 no son 180 noo son 10 tmpoko 200 Sino 234! Ahh! Mee hacen Tn Feliiz TT^TT ii io Aqi de Huevona vea!? Por eso..en este capi le puse todo mi esmero! Hasta creo qe lo hice mas graandee! Yeeah! En feen nos leemos abajiito! Qee iia creo qee el capi..va a a ser mas de como me desahogo qe de la misma historia XD!

"_Denali- Escupí su nombre con odio"_

_-_¿Te pasa algo Bella?-

-No nada; solo estoy viendo lo interesante que puede ser Denali-

-Si tu lo dices-contesto nerviosa

Estaba tratando de poner atención a la clase pero no podía, ya que siempre me venía la pregunta de que si ella era la persona que se había "aprovechado" de Edward. Sonó la campana y guarde mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a los casilleros, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Edward.

Edward P.O.V

Estaba realmente nervioso, ya que justamente cuando estaba feliz con Bella, tenía que entrar Tanya a la escuela, y el hecho de que entrara me tenía sin cuidado. Lo que me preocupaba era que cuando se diera cuenta de que Bella y yo somos novios, tenga ganas de meterse con ella. Y si algo le pasa a Bella, por culpa de esa zorra, yo no me lo perdonaría. Salí del salón y la vi. Estaba recargada en uno de los casilleros, y debo mencionar que se veía muy pensativa -y eso daba miedo-. Me acerque.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Edward-pude notar un poco de tensión en su voz

-Edward me podrías explicar ¡por que carajos ella se apellida Denali!-Grito.

-Bien, ella es la Denali de la que te hable, Denali Tanya-

-¡No! Entonces ella es la de...que tu-

-Si ella es-su rostro se puso de un rojo fuerte

-Oh me las va a pagar-dijo enfurecida

-No Bella. Amor por favor no hagas nada- le rogué en un todo tranquilizador

-Pero es que me tiene que escuchar-

-Mira eso ya quedo en el pasado ¿sí? Ya no importa, ahora solo importamos nosotros ¿estas bien?-la bese suavemente en los labios

Bella P.O.V

Mientras Edward me guiaba hasta el comedor, yo estaba imaginándome distintas formas de cómo hacer sufrir -matar- a "Tanya" **Oh si, puedes entrar a su cuarto cuando este dormida y amarrarla su cama y taparle la boca y ojos, y después de eso agarrar unas pinzas y quitarle cada una de sus uñas**_ O simplemente puedes ir a un museo de "Tortura de la antigüedad y robar uno de esos artefacto el que mas te guste y pues usarlo, y al día siguiente lo devuelves sin que nadie sospeche de ti._

Llegando a la mesa donde estaban todos los Cullen me senté como si ya fuera mi mesa. Me levante y me sonroje al instante al percatarme de que todos se me quedaron mirando.

-Lo...lo siento-todos los Cullen se rieron, provocando que me sonrojara mas. Edward tomo mi mano y me invito a que me volviera a sentar, dudando de su invitación me senté.

-Y dime Bella, y dime ¿a que se debe de que hoy te sientes con nosotros?-vi que Edward iba a contestar, así que me apresure

-Pues porque quería decirle a Alice, que muchas gracias por la ropa. Me gusto mucho Alice. Bueno ya me voy-me levante de la silla, pero Edward por debajo de la mesa me agarro la mano, impidiéndome que me fuera.

-Bueno de nada Bella. Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros-me ofreció Alice

-Gracias Alice, pero no quisiera molestarlos-

-Nada de ser modesta Bella, no me molestas para nada, es mas ahora serás como la hermana menor que nunca tuve-

-Gracias Emmett, pero ¿no tienes ya a Alice?-

-Ah, pero Alice es un pequeño demonio, no una hermana menor-Alice le aventó un pedazo de pizza a la cabeza de Emmett -Auch, eso duele. Como te digo hermanita, es un pequeño demonio-me reí de esos dos.

Entre tantas risas, ya no me acordaba de Tanya. Pero para mi suerte eso no duro, ya que se había parado en nuestra mesa. Enarque una ceja al escuchar su voz chillona

-Hola chicos, siento interrumpirlos pero ¿me prestan un rato a Edward?-lo mire, rogándole que no fuera, pero me soltó de la mano y se fue con Tanya. Yo estaba a punto de levantarme y reprochar, pero sabía que si hacia eso, iba a quedar con muchas dudas que quitar.

Me quede sentada en la mesa con los demás Cullen, solo que no me encontraba en ese momento ahí en la escuela, si no me encontraba en mi mundo pensado en lo que estaba haciendo Edward y Tanya. Con muchas preocupaciones en mi cabeza trate de poner atención a una anécdota que estaba contando Emmett.

Edward P.O.V

Me ponía realmente nervioso estar con Tanya a solas. Me pare en una zona donde no había gente, provocando que Tanya también se detuviera, se me quedo mirando. Y sin otra cosa más que hacer rompí el silencio.

-Muy bien, ya estamos solos y ¿ahora, que quieres?-

-¿Yo? Nada importante, solo quería recordar los viejos tiempos- esas palabras hicieron que me pusiera alerta, y que se me pusiera la piel de gallina- y también para checar que no se te ha olvidado nuestra linda relación

-¿Relación? ¿Llamas a eso relación? Pues déjame darte mi opinión, no creo que eso haya sido una relación, me pareció mas un abuso-se empezó a carcajear Tanya

-Tú siempre tan inocente y caballeroso Edward. Vamos admítelo de una buena vez, tu lo disfrutabas-

-¡Por dios Tanya estas demente! ¿Cómo diablos se puede disfrutar eso?-grite

-Pues no lose dímelo tú, ya que tú fuiste el que lo experimento ¿no?-contesto fríamente

-Dime a que has venido-le respondí en el mismo tono frio que ella uso

-Oh, lo siento Edward, no sabía que ahora no puede entrar cualquiera a la universidad-el caso es que tú no eres _"cualquiera"_. Pensé

-Por dios Tanya, eso ni tú te lo crees-

-Eso es cierto. Bueno solo vine a ser una visita por aquí, solo iba a quedarme un día en este campus, pero viendo que las cosas están tan felices aquí contigo, pienso quedarme un poco de más tiempo-Mierda.

-Ah...-fue lo único que pude articular. Es que no me podía imaginar la escuela con ella

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, a si que te dejo Edward. Bie-bie. Nos veremos muy pronto, así que no me esperes ¿ok?-

-Como si pudiera hacerlo-susurre. Dicho esto se fue. Y me quede ahí inmóvil, parado en el verde pasto

Bella P.O.V

Cuando termine de comer, salí corriendo a buscar a Edward. Para la mala suerte que tenía lo encontré rápido. Estaba parado recargado en una pared, observando el vacio. Me acerque lentamente para no interrumpirlo y me pare a lado de el, también me quede observando el vacio como él.

-Esto no puede estar pasándonos-susurro, pero aun cuando lo digiera tan bajo, se notaba que estaba desesperado

-¿El qué?-pregunte

-El hecho de que Tanya este aquí-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero como tú me dijiste, eso ya está en el pasado ¿cierto?-pregunte dudosa hacia su respuesta

-Si tienes razón ya está en el pasado-se volteo, y me miro por unos minutos. Después me dio un cálido beso, que enseguida le correspondí-y dime ¿qué quieres hacer?-pregunto con un poco mas de entusiasmo

-Diablos, la verdad no lose, con todo esto que está pasando no eh pensado en mi vida-

-Te comprendo y ¿qué te parece si vamos a nuestro lugar especial?-

-Eso me parece genial-le sonreí

Nos encaminaos rápidamente a nuestro destino. Llegando nos sentamos en el pasto.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Por qué no les dijiste a mis hermanos que somos novios?-

-Ah pues por que como te dije aun no lo quiero hacer un público. Tú conoces más a tu hermana Alice, y si sabe que somos novios, pues se va a volver como loca-conteste nerviosa

-Ah sí ¿tú crees?-pregunto acercándose mas a mi rostro

-¡Pues claro!- respondí, acercándome más a él. **Oh que mierda, aquí viene su sesión de besos **_Maldición, ¿por qué tenemos que ver esto?_ Cállense, si no quieren ver esto cierren los ojos **Como si pudiéramos hacerlo** _Puf, bueno ya, vayamos a ser otra cosa, compañera _

-Eres una niña muy perversa con Alice ¿sabes?-

-¿Por no contarle lo nuestro?-pregunte ya en sus labios

-¡Maldición Bella, bésame ya!-Me reí ante su insistencia -como si yo no quisiera besarlo-

-Con mucho gusto-Lo bese como si nunca lo hubiera besado. Enrolle mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me atrajo mas a él. Cuando estábamos apunto de asfixiarnos por la falta de aire, nos separamos

-Wow, ya me siento más vivo-

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿A qué hora son?-

-Apenas las 5-bufe

-Maldición, es una perfecta hora para ver el atardecer-

-¿Qué?-me jalo y tuve que correr de lo rápido que iba-¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-Oh, ya verás-

-¿Es una de tus sorpresas?-

--Temo decirte que si lo es-

-Odio las sorpresas-hice un puchero como de niña pequeña

-Te ves tan adorable, que hasta me dan ganas de besarte-

-¿Y quién te lo impide?-

-Vamos Bella, no me tientes-me reí.

Mientras íbamos corriendo, todos se nos quedaban viendo. Estaba tan entretenida imaginándome como estaría con Edward, que no me percate por que se había detenido.

-¿Que pa…-no termine mi oración por que justamente en frente de Edward y mi, estaba Denali. Lo que me faltaba, esa zorra aquí

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto fríamente Edward. Sus ojos mostraban nada más que puro odio, jamás lo había visto así. Me sorprendió que Tany no se sintiera intimidada ante su mirada.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Que ya desaparecieron tus modales? ¿no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?-

-Claro, soy Isabella, Tu eres Denali ¿no? La chica nueva que entro-

-Estas en lo correcto, pero prefiero que me digas Tanya. Y tú y Edward son...?-

-Ah, somos novios-y puse una gran sonrisa, para la estúpida de Tanya

-Oh, novios que sorpresa. Vaya Edward, quien lo hubiera creído, no me saliste tan seriecito ¿eh? Tampoco veo que hayas perdido el tiempo-

-Si bueno, ahora ¿nos puedes dejar?-

-Oh, ¿con que quieren hacer una travesura eh?-

-No, Tanya. Bueno si tú no te vas nosotros si-

-No se preocupen de todos modos ya me iba. Adiós Bella, me dio gusto conocerte, espero y nos veamos más seguido-

-Oh, claro que si-seguido de esto se fue. Nos quedamos un momento de silencio, hasta que supe que tenía que romperlo yo-Vaya si que es odiosa ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué hice qué?-

-¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos novios? Pensé que quería que nadie lo supiera-

-Si eso es lo que quiero. Pero quería darle su merecido a ella-

-¿Y crees que le diste su merecido?-

-No lose, pero no se fue muy contenta de como llego-

-Bella, no sabes lo que has hecho-

-Claro que lo sé, eh hecho enojar a la bestia ¿no?-

-Bella no es de risa-me contesto serio

-Ya lose-

-No, no lo sabes. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ella, para conseguir lo que quiere, y no quiero que salgas lastimada, por la culpa de ella-

-No saldré lastimada, por favor cree en mi ¿sí?-

-Está bien lo hare-

-Gracias-le di un suave beso en los labios- y bien ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues, ya no podemos ir a ver el atardecer, pero podemos dar un paseo por ahí-

-Eso suena bien-

En nuestro camino, nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper. Nos tuvimos que acercar a ellos, ya que si no se vería muy sospechoso.

-Y ¿que andan haciendo ustedes dos, por aquí?-pregunto la malvada Alice. Ya se veía su sonrisa de pilla

-Lo mismo que ustedes-respondí

-Ah osea, que están en una cita romántica, con besos y todo-

-¿Qué? No bueno me refería, que nos encontramos como los encontramos a ustedes ¿verdad Edward?-

-Sí, eso mismo-

-Si ustedes los dicen-contesto, no muy segura de nuestra respuesta

-¿Han visto a Emmett y a Rosalie?-pregunto Jasper

-No, pero de seguro, ande estar haciendo "uno de sus asuntos"-contesto Edward, con un poco de burla

-Oh ya lo creo, no sé como Ross puede soportar a Emmett-

-Te comprendo hermanita-

-Pues la verdad yo no lo veo tan malo-lo defendí, y 3 pares de ojos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera realmente loca

-Es que no lo conoces-

-Ok, ok comprendí, bueno creo que ya es muy tarde, mejor los dejos con su cita, me voy al dormitorio. Adiós chicos-espere que Edward notara que cuando me refería "me voy al dormitorio" quería decir "nos vamos".

En unos minutos llegue al cuarto, entre y me acosté, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, ya que había sido un día de muchas sorpresas. Decidí aprovechar el tiempo que no estaba con Edward en bañarme, pero claro con la precaución de que metí mi ropa al baño también. Después de unos 15 minutos ya estaba limpia y refrescante. Cuando salí ya estaba Edward en el cuarto, acostado como un dios.

-Hola, pensé que ya me habías abandonado-

-Como si eso fuera posible, ¿cómo te libraste de los demás?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Ya ves, soy un genio en la actuación-le avente una almohada

-No ya enserio como-

-Que, ¿no me crees?-pregunto aparentemente inocente

-No-respondí de lo más entretenida

-Oh, eso te costara la vida señorita-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Esto-corrió hacia mi cama, haciendo me cosquillas

-Suéltame-grite entre risas

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible señorita, este es su castigo por no creerme-

-Entonces lo tendré que de tener-

-¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?-

-Así-lo bese, pero era el beso más salvaje de todos los que nos habíamos dado. Por falta de la respiración nos separamos.

-Eres una tramposa, no se valen los besos-

-¿Si? Yo no me acuerdo de haber hecho ese trato-

-Entonces yo te hare recordar-y me volvió a dar un beso, ahora más tierno el beso. **WTF? Que ahora estamos en la sesión de besos vespertinos **_Sabes nada más gastas tu tiempo, en este momento Bella, no nos escucha, le podemos decir: gorda, vieja, pareces elefante, vieja greñuda, chimuela_ Ey párale ahí Gumarita, que si te escucho _Ah, por eso digo._ Un toque de la puerta, hiso que nos separáramos.

-¿Ahora qué?-se quejo Edward

-No lose, pero yo abro-Cuando la abrí encontré a Alice.

-Hola Alice ¿qué paso?-

-Oh nada, ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo?-

-Claro, solo déjame ir por mi chaqueta-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Edward

-Tu Hermana-Agarre mi chaqueta y le di una mirada a Edward, diciéndole que iba a salir

-Listo, Alice ¿qué paso?-

-Cuéntamelo

-¿Que te cuente qué?-me puse nerviosa

-Lo de mi hermano y tú-

-Pues ¿qué quieres que te diga? Somos compañeros de cuarto, apenas nos estamos llevando bien ¿que mas?-

-Aja y yo me chupo el dedo. Ya sé que mi hermano y tu andan-

-Bueno y si ya lo sabes ¿qué quieres que te cuente?-

-Los detalles ¿como sucedió?-Le di una breve explicación de como Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, omitiendo lo del juego

-Y eso fue todo-

-Vaya, no sabía que mi hermano podía ser romántico-

-Yo tampoco lo creí la primera vez que lo vi, de hecho lo odiaba; pero ya ves la gente cambia-

-Lose, bueno Bella ya no te quito el tiempo, que se que te mueres de ganas para estar con mi hermano. Adiós Bells nos vemos mañana-

-Ok adiós-cuando se fue Alice me percate que nos habíamos alejado de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, me detuve ya que escuche voces adentro -y no eran exactamente la de Edward-pegue mi oído a la puerta y supe que la que estaba adentro era Tanya. Me pegue mas a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba ahí adentro

Edward P.O.V

Mientras esperaba a Bella, me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente que tocaba mi cuerpo hiso que me relajara; pero eso no duro demasiado, ya que cuando salí estaba Tanya ahí adentro

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto enfadado

-Nada, solo vine a recordar los viejos tiempos, querido Edward-se levanto de la cama y trato de acercarse a mi

-Aléjate, sabes Tanya ya no voy a dejar que me manipules-

-¿Seguro?, sabes que puedo poner a toda tu familia en bancarrota-

-Lose pero eso ya no me importa- me acorralo en la pared, estaba a punto de besarme, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Bella. Me aleje rápido de Tanya

-Puedo explicarlo-

Bella P.O.V

No podía soportar más, tenía que hacer algo. Agarre todo mi coraje y entre. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. Recordé todas las clases que tuve de actuación, después actué

-¡Sal de aquí!-grite señalando a Tanya. Ella salió rápidamente

-Bella, amor puedo explicarlo-cuando salió Tanya me reí como nunca lo había hecho

-Edward no te preocupes lo escuche todo ¿verdad que soy una buena actriz?-

-Claro que lo eres, pero por favor no me des esos sustos-

-Ok lo hare. Bueno creo que ya tuvimos demasiadas emociones por hoy ¿no lo crees? Mejor hay que dormirnos ya-

-Estoy de acuerdo-me metí en la cama de Edward. Y nos quedamos dormidos, los dos abrazados.

Al día siguiente nos despertaron ¿las alarmas de las patrullas?

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-

-No lose ¿quieres salir a ver?-le pregunte a Edward. Asintió con la cabeza. Entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban viendo que pasaba nos encontramos a Emmett.

-Hola Emmett. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Hola Bella, pues por lo que se la nueva estudiante Tanya Denali, la arrestaron-

-¿Arrestaron? ¿Por qué?-pregunto ahora más feliz Edward

-Pues dicen que encontraron droga en su cuarto-

-Vaya si que estaba loca-exclame. No tardaron en unirse Rosalie y Alice a nosotros. Después de que las patrullas se fueron nosotros también nos íbamos pero Rosalie y Alice me detuvieron

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-pregunto Alice

-A mi cuarto, a cambiarme-

-Claro que no jovencita, tú te vas con nosotras-me ordeno Rosalie. Algo me decía que ella también sabía lo de Edward y yo. Llegando a su cuarto me arreglaron ella, para según verme presentable.

-¿Por qué no nos habías contado lo tuyo con Edward?-pregunto Rosalie

-No lose-

-Hay Bella, ¿crees que lo íbamos a difamar por todo el campus?-

-No pero...-

-Bueno, no importa. Ahora debes buscar a Edward-

-Ok-

Estuve caminando por los pasillos en busca de Edward. Encontré a Emmet y Jasper, me iba a acercar a preguntarles si habían visto a Edward. Pero no hubo necesidad de preguntarles, ya que escuche a Edward decirles "No la amo, esto es solo un juego que ella invento". Y bastaron solo esas palabras para que de mis ojos empezaran a brotar lágrimas

Dios es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito, creo que se lo mresiian! Por que enserio que ahora si me tome unas vakcions muuii largas no? Bueno espero ii les aiia gustado el capi! Me tarde 3 dias en escribirlo! Y creo qe no valio tnta la pena! u.u no sirvo para escirbir! Mejor lo dejare i me dedicara a otra cosa! Por que enserio no sirvo!...bueno aproecho para promocionar mis otros ficks! Que son

"Gritare para que vuelvas" que iia voii a subir capi tmbn de ese! Yeah!

"11 de marzo" Es un Songfic! Qee para mi gusto no me salio nada mal!

"Lo que no sabias de Death Note" para las personas qe les guste el Anime ii principlment DN

ii iia! XD! Buueno! Ahoraa sii mee voii!...ii Waa! Se qee en este capi no resivire casii muchos Reviews! Pero no importa por qe me lo merecia vea?! TT^TT Estoii! Pensando dejar mi correo!,.,,para qe? No lose! Bue es: sweet- cherries- sk hotmail . Com recuerden es sin espacios! :D 

Biie-biie


	16. No podia haber sido peor

Hola a todas, como ven hoy decidí escribir bien esta parte, por que luego se quejan de por qué no escribo bien todo. Por favor, no me envíen reviews poniéndose como "Anónimos" y menos si es para quejarse. Creo que ya no sirve de nada que me disculpe por no actualizar, pero esta vez sí tengo razones, mis razones son: tarea, parciales, bimestrales, padres. ¿Suficientes razones? Bueno nos leemos abajo. Que tengo algo importante que decir.

Bella P.O.V

Me quede paralizada con lo que escuche. Sabía que no debía llorar ¿pero eso realmente importaba en este momento? Tenía que irme de ahí. Me di la vuelta para regresarme, pero Alice y Ross se dirigían hacia mí. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Pensé por donde podía salir; pero la única salida que me quedaba era donde estaba... _el_. Trate de limpiarme las marcas de las lagrimas, pero estas volvían a salir. Deseando que Edward no se fijara en mí, corrí hacia donde estaba.

-Bella justamente estabamo...- hablo Edward. Gire un poco para encontrarme aun Edward muy confundido. Maldiciendo salí de ahí.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Que estúpida fui-corrí sin pensar hacia donde me dirigía. Las lagrimas ya habían hecho de la suya, inundándome los ojos, haciendo que viera borroso.

Empezó a llover.

-Genial, ahora esto sí parece una de esas películas dramáticas-dije con acidez. Me esforcé a ver donde me encontraba.-¿qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy?

Reconocí el pasto y las flores que estaban ahí. Era ahora _mi _lugar, como debió de ser desde un principio. Me recargue en el árbol que estaba al fondo. Abrazando mis rodillas, recargue mi cabeza en ellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, con la lluvia empapándome completamente, tampoco supe cuanto tiempo estuve ensimismada en mis pensamientos; lo único que supe fue cuanto tiempo estuvo _el._

Edward P.O.V

Me encontraba en los pasillos, esperando a Bella, en mi camino me encontré a Jasper y Emmett; me agarraron por los hombros y me empujaron hacia la pared, siéndome imposible salir de ahí.

-Woow chicos tranquilos ¿y ahora de que me culpan?-

-Lo sabemos Edward- enarque una ceja

-Lo que tienes con Bella-completo Emm

-Ah eso-respondí despreocupadamente

-si eso-respondieron los dos al unisonó

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunte indiferente

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Como paso? Pensamos que se odiaban-

-Bueno, supuestamente nos odiábamos, pero ya ven la gente cambia-

-De eso, ya me di cuenta-

-¿Quieren que les cuente?- asintieron los 2- ok entonces no me interrumpan. La verdad nunca la odie, solo se me hacia una persona interesante y diferente...

"Yo siempre la hacía sonrojar, y ella claro esta se molestaba, o al menos la irritaba. Un día llego decidida y me propuso que hiciéramos un juego; no me lo dijo en palabras sino en sus acciones. Paso el tiempo y nos la pasábamos haciendo bromas "inocentes"

"Pero llego un día en el que estaba muy confundido, y solo pensaba en ella, llegue hasta el punto de repetirme todos los días: "no la amo, es solo un juego que invento ella".- escuche un leve ruido a sí que gire mi cabeza, pero no había nada, volví a prestar atención a mis amigos y continúe.

"Al final no pude soportarlo más, y es cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella inconscientemente, nunca se lo dije, porque ella aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero un día llego y se me declaro, y claro que acepte sus sentimientos y fue cuando nos volvimos amantes".- sonreí al recordar esos momentos.

-Espera, espera ¿amantes?-pregunto Jazz

-Si amantes ¿apoco no suena mas romántico?-

-¿Romántico? Para a mi me suena a unos jóvenes con las hormonas demasiado evolucionadas y calenturientos- se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Emmett idiota-volví a escuchar ese extraño ruido, me voltee pero no vi nada

-A ver no entiendo. Todo esto inicio por un juego ¿verdad?-asentí- después se ¿enamoraron?

-Correcto-le conteste a Jazz

-Y ahora son novios, ¡genial!-

-Ay que romántico-exclamo Emmett, haciendo ojitos. Pretendiendo parecer una chica sexy

-Ahora ya todos estamos juntos. Desde que Bells llego sabíamos que iban a estar juntos-sonreí

-Si es genial hermano- por 3° vez volví a escuchar el extraño ruido. Desapareció un momento, para que después apareciera Bella un poco agitada y corriendo.

-Bella justamente estabam...- me detuve a media frase porque me llegaron un poco de ¿lagrimas? Observe a Bella por unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos. Estaba llorando, tenía los ojos rojos. Sentí como una parte de mi corazón se desgarraba al ver la así. Salió de donde estábamos corriendo.

-Lo siento chicos pero...-

-No te preocupes ve por tu chica-

Empezó a llover, pero eso no me impidió que no buscara por toda la escuela. Fui por los lugares que frecuentaba: canchas, comedor, dormitorio, jardín. Solo me quedaba un lugar -_nuestro lugar-_ . Corrí y en unos pocos minutos ya me encontraba ahí. Como me había imaginado, ella estaba ahí.

Bella se encontraba ensimismada, mientras estaba recargada en el tronco. La contemple, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero dudoso, me quede en silencio, mientras la lluvia envolvía su cuerpo.

Después de un largo tiempo, salió de su trance, percatándose por fin de mí presencia. Espere a que ella hablara.

-Te estaba esperando corazón-hablo con un tono acido y sarcástico. Sus ojos ya no eran los dulce y tiernos que conocía, ahora eran ácidos y con una chispa de odio y venganza; pero sus facciones mostraban que estaba sufriendo, y mucho. En su rostro solo habían quedado las marcas de sus lágrimas.

Bella, ya no estaba ahí. Ahora era otra Bella, que temía conocerla.

-Bella amor ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que estabas llorando?- trate de acercarme pero ella al ver mis intenciones se alejo mas.

-Edward-me miro fijamente- por favor. Ya termino todo, ganaste ¿sí? Me humillaste, me destrozaste, ¿que mas quieres como premio?

-Bella...no...Yo...- no entendía nada de que pasaba ¿por qué me decía esas cosas?

-¡Maldita sea, lo escuche todo, se lo dijiste a Emmett y a Jasper!-

-¡no!-solo salió como un susurro

-¡Claro que sí, no finjas más! Que no te suena conocido esto "no la amo, es solo un juego que ella invento"-Mierda, no escucho lo demás

-Bella, por favor escúchame. Todo esto es un error-le rogué

-Claro que es un error. ¿Y sabes qué? Eh cometido dos grandes errores en mi vida. El primero fue haber iniciado ese estúpido juego, y el segundo claro esta es el haberme enamorado de ti-

-Pero no es cierto lo que dije, yo te amo-continuo Bella, como si no hubiera dicho nada

-Pero no te culpo, este juego lo comencé yo; debería de haber estado preparada para esto-

-¡Bella estas equivocada!-

-¡No por favor, ya no!-se tapo los odios, y volvieron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- no quiero escucharte mas-se le rompió la voz al final

-Tienes que escucharme-

-Nunca pensé que fueras rencoroso. Sabes lo que más me duele, es que jugaste con mis sentimientos. Y enserio trato de no odiarte, ni sentir ningún rencor hacia ti, pero es que simplemente no puedo. ¿Que acaso no sientes? Deberías de haber sabido, desde el momento que te dije que te amaba, ya habías ganado. No había necesidad de jugar tanto-

No podía seguir escuchando, a mi también me dolía tanto como a ella. Por eso debía demostrarle que lo que siento es real, corrí hacia ella y sin darle tiempo para que reacciones la calle. De la forma más dulce que se puede hacer.

Bella P.O.V

Estaba dolida. Todo me dolía. Quería creer que lo nuestro nunca fue real; pero es que fue tan vivido, lo sentí como si no hubiera sido un simple juego. Y lo peor, es que tenía la culpa, yo fui la que inicio todo. Pero aun sabiendo eso ¿por qué es que lo odiaba?

Trate de levantarme. Intento fallido. Como pensaba estaba destrozada. Le alce mi cabeza, y me encontré a Edward a unos metros de mis. Aun no estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentarme a él. Mi instinto fue mas rápido, en el momento en el que se quiso acercar más a mí, desaparecí. Ya no pensaba solo actuaba, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos mis instintos. Hasta que el odio hacia él se hiso más fuerte.

-Nunca pensé que fueras rencoroso. Sabes lo que más me duele, es que jugaste con mis sentimientos. Y enserio trato de no odiarte, ni sentir ningún rencor hacia ti, pero es que simplemente no puedo. ¿Que acaso no sientes? Deberías de haber sabido, desde el momento que te dije que te amaba, ya habías ganado. No había necesidad de jugar tanto- le dije lo que sentía. Deseando creer yo también en lo que acababa de decir. Iba hablar pero unos labios pegados a los míos, me lo impedían.

Por un momento estuve de responderle al beso, pero entonces llegaron las imágenes del porque estaba tan enojada. Lo empuje a la primera y no funciono. Lo volví a empujar pero ahora lo patee.

-Escúchame Edward Cullen, no me vuelvas a besar-mis palabras fueron firmes.

-Lo siento-se veía igual mal. Mi parte más gentil quería ir, y consolarlo. Pero el rencor fue más fuerte y me quede en mi lugar, solo observándolo.

-Bella, por favor. No hagas esto, créeme todo esto fue un malentendido-me rogo, tenía los ojos vidriosos, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Puse una sonrisa, como la de un niño que acaba de ganar una pelea.

-Edward, Edward. Me sorprende que no sepas que las _sonrisas falsas lastiman a muchas personas, pero las lágrimas falsas lastiman a uno mismo_. Levanto su cara, y me miro sorprendido. Yo ya no podía soportar más, esta mascara que tenia de inferioridad, se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Asique aprovechando la oportunidad, salí de ahí corriendo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, agarre mi maleta y empecé a guardar mis cosas como loca, no sabía adónde iba a ir.

Simplemente no podía estar mas ahí.

Edward P.O.V

Estaba aturdido, las palabras de Bella resonaba en mi cabeza. No podía pensar, no podía moverme ¿que quería decir con eso?.

Cuando me encontraba ya en mis cinco sentidos, mire para todos lados.

Bella se había ido.

Pensé en volverla a buscar ¿pero para qué? En este momento, lo que menos quería era volver a estar conmigo. Por esa razón decidí buscarla cuando estuviera mas tranquila, y así arreglar las cosas.

Caminando más lento tome camino para mi cuarto. Pase por el comedor y ahí me encontré a las personas que menos quería en este momento: Alice y Ross.

Cuando me vieron corrieron hacia mí.

-Edward dios santo, ¿qué te paso? Pareces zombi-exclamo Alice

-Ven vamos siéntate y cuéntanos todo- en ese momento llego Jazz acompañado por Emmett

-Por tu expresión diría que no salió nada bien ¿verdad?-me pregunto. Claramente se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Estas en lo correcto querido Jazz-

-¿Que no salió bien? Hermano ¿qué pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que Bella y yo nos peleamos. Y prácticamente rompimos-

-Pero ¿por qué? No me creo que haya sido así nada mas por que quisieron-

-No fue por algo que escucho que fue un error-

-¿Que escucho? De seguro fue una de esas zorras que nada mas le meten cosas en la cabeza-

-No, no fue eso-mire suplicante a Jazz, no quería contestar más preguntas. Ya que cada vez me recordaba a lo que decía Bella.

-Bueno chicas, dejemos descansar a Edward, es mejor ¿no lo creen?-

-Sí, so quieres te acompaño a tu cuarto-

-No, no hace falta. Prefiero ir yo solo-

-No te preocupes por Bells, nosotras le preguntamos todo- trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa. En verdad los apreciaba.

Caminado lentamente me dirigí a mi cuarto. En el camino me encontré una que otra persona preguntándome que me pasaba, yo simplemente las ignoraba. Tarde o temprano tendría que disculparme, pero en este momento preferí tarde.

Busque en mis bolsas la llave del cuarto, pero al tratar de abrirla, me di cuenta de que ya había estado abierta.

¿Bella estará ahí? ¿Sera mejor entrar o quedarme aquí? Esas preguntas invadieron mi cabeza. Mientras que mí corazón y yo nos congelábamos. Al no escuchar ningún ruido, me espante.

A sí que con cuidado abrí la puerta, no se veía nada. Di un paso más, y mis pies se mojaron con algo. Que estaba seguro que no era agua. Di otro paso más y había mas de ese liquido. Prendí con cuidado la luz.

En el momento en el que el cuarto estuvo alumbrado. Todo en mi se congelo por completo. No podía respirar. Y por fin supe que era ese extraño liquido .Y es que a unos paso de mi estaba...

Bella, tirada en el suelo, empapada de SU sangre. El suelo y ella

STOP!

Por favor! No me peguen, se que este capi está muy cortito. Pero era necesario que lo hiciera así. Porque quiero que me respondan a esta pregunta, que enserio es de vida o muerte para este fick.

  
Pregunta:

¿Quieren que el fick lo haga más largo?

Si escogen que no entonces le quedaría como entre 1 a 3, capis de vida.

Y si eligen que más largo, pues ahí veré cuantos más.

Por eso no pude hacer más largo este capi, porque enserio necesito sus respuestas. Depende de que me respondan, será la continuación. Y si no responden lo hare por volado.

Gracias por leer y enserió perdón por tardarme de nuevo, pero es que esta vez si estaba muy ocupada.


	17. Nota!

Hola a tods, bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por responderme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bla bla bla.

Bueno, solo quería decirles los resultados: 

Gano que alargue mas la historia. Eso me hace muy feliz, ya que se que les gusta.

Pero a todas las que me dijeron que no la alargara, también gracias, por que entendieron mi miedo. Ahora, aquí va otra pregunta; se que no escribo bien, y también que algunas veces no concuerdan las palabra. Se todos mis errores.

Ahora aquí va el problema de alargarla. Mis queridas lectoras, y no sé si haya algún lector, bueno la voy a alargar PERO mi problema es que no se si con lo que le vaya a poner el en capitulo que sigue, sea como que muy relleno. Ese es mi problema aun no sé bien.

Y yo se que a la mayoría de las personas no les agrada el relleno – yo soy una de ellas- así que va la misma pregunta ¿aun así la alargo? No importa, pueden cambiar su opinión. La que elijan me hace muy FELIZ!

Porque una parte de mi tiene muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia, por que se que aun es muy corta. Pero otra me dice que ya fue mucho.

Bueno me despido, y esta vez tratare del que el capitulo que sigue sea mas largo, ya que estoy en exámenes anuales.

Atte.: Vampiro-Muffin


	18. Lo que pudo ser

Ahh! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir ¿verdad? Y bueno ya me imagino que piensan es "aquí viene el choro de por qué no pude escribir" y bueno, ahora mi escusas es... ahnm...veamos.. Que como eran vacaciones yo también quise tomarme unas [ok no...Ya que siempre me las tomo u.u]

Bueno whatever. Ya tome una decisión creo que la alargare. Así que queridos lectores y no lectores. En este capi le eche muchas ganas. Nos leemos abajo ^//^

Edward P.O.V

Estaba realmente en shock, hace unos minutos ella estaba de alguna forma sana, y ahora estaba bañada en sangre. No lo podía creer.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, con mucha precaución puse mis dedos en su muñeca, checándole el pulso.

En un rápido movimiento le llame a la policía y después a mi hermana

-¿Alice?-

-_Si hermano ¿qué pasa? Te escuchas alterado-_

_-_Mira no tengo tiempo para decirte, solo que Bella se lastimo y vamos en camino al hospital-solo un grito

_-¿Y ella, está bien verdad?-_

-No lose-

_-Ok hermano, no te preocupes ahora voy para allá-_

-Bueno igual cuando vengas, yo ya no este aquí-

_-Entonces te veo en el hospital-_

Colgué. Me senté en la cama y unos de los paramédicos se acerco a mí.

-Disculpe, pero ¿sabe cómo se llama la Señorita?-

-Isabella Swan-conteste como un autómata

-¿Edad?-

-18 años-

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con ella?-

-Solo soy su amigo, si solo eso-

-¿Tiene algún teléfono o sabe algo de algún familiar de ella?-

-El numero de algún familiar no, pero su padre es Charlie Swan. Creo que es jefe de la policía o algo así-

-Oh si el Gran Charlie-le sonreí. Mientras él se iba a lo que tenía que hacer. Pasaron unos minutos para que nos subiéramos a la ambulancia rumbo al hospital. Yo solo le sostenía la mano a Bella.

Cuando llegamos, solo corría a lado de ella, viéndola débilmente. Sin poder hacer nada.

-Disculpe Sr. Pero no puede entrar-

-¿Qué? Pero...está bien doctor. Solo cuando sepa algo por favor avíseme

-Si no se preocupe joven. Ahora me retiro-

-si propio-

Me senté esperando que los demás llegaran. No pensaba en nada, estaba en estado zombi. No mucho después llegaron los demás. Mi hermana corrió a abrazarme.

-Lo siento tanto Edward-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no es como si se hubiera muerto ¿sabes?- me dio una débil sonrisa

-Bueno ¿y qué te dijo el Doctor?- pregunto Rosalie

-Nada, no han salido de ese maldito cuarto. Me tiene hasta los nervios no saber nada-

-Si lose, tranquilo hermano-me volví a sentar y suspire

-Voy por café ¿alguien quiere?-

-No gracias Jazz, no tengo apetito-

-Yo voy contigo amor-

Después de que se fueron, Rose y Emmett se fueron a sentar al otro lado. Y se los agradecí, ya que no tenía ganas de nada.

Después de unas cuantas horas, salió el bendito doctor. En cuanto abrió la puerta, yo ya estaba enfrente de el.

-¿Doc. Como se encuentra?-pregunte desesperadamente

Bella P.O.V

Por alguna extraña razón, me encontraba en un campo de flores. Y lo más horroroso era que mi cuerpo se movía solo.

-¡Cielos! ¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?-grite

Mientras mi cuerpo caminaba hacia no sé donde yo trataba de agarrarme con la primera cosa que viera. Y es que me asuste cuando vi que quería cruzar el rio. **¿Quien quería cruzar el rio? **_Que no ves que el cuerpo de Bella se mueve por sí solo, y "segun" ella no está loca. _Ya me lo esperaba, las cosas si podían salir peor. **¿A qué te refieres con peor? Mira bella el hecho de que estés encerrada en este campo de flores, y aparte por alguna extraña razón los animales que hay te persigan como si fueras blanca nieves, no es por nuestra culpa, te lo juro **_Idiota ella nunca dijo que esto era nuestra culpa. Como sea, Bella ¿sabes dónde estamos? _No _¿Y cómo llegamos aquí, al menos lo sabes? _No, al igual que ustedes no comprendo nada. Cuando desperté ya estaba aquí _Me lo esperaba de alguien como tu _Eii ¿qué quieres decir con eso? _Nada querida, tú sigue caminando por ahí _**Pero estoy segura que ayer en la noche nos dormimos en el cuarto. Ya se **_Ay no otra de tus ideas no _**Que tal si alguien nos hecho una maldición, esas como las de las películas. **_No lo creo._

Mientras ellas seguían en su interesante platica, yo solo caminaba, y caminaba. Y nunca me cansaba.

Cuando perdí la noción del tiempo me di cuenta que había una muy alumbrante luz, cada vez me acercaba más rápido a esa extraña y llamativa luz. **No Bella por favor no vallas hacia esa luz nooooo**

Cuando termine el extraño túnel de la luz, trate de abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme que estaba ¿en un cuarto de hospital? Pero qué diablos...

Edward P.O.V

-Por favor Doc. Dígame que tiene- los demás también se acercaron a escuchar lo que decía

-Bueno, come bien sabe jovencito, perdió mucha sangre-

-Sí, si eso ya lose pero ¿por qué la perdió?-

-Tranquilo Edward, y deja que siga el Doctor-me tranquilizo Jazz

-Bueno como les iba diciendo, perdió mucha sangre, a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por el golpe se la abrió y le tuvimos que poner algunos puntos. Ahora ya está estable, pero tal vez no recuerde algunas cosas. Así que tengan calma-

-¿Podemos verla?-

-Si claro pasen, aunque les recomendaría que solo entren de uno o de dos, para no alterarla-

-Si gracias-

-Vamos Edward pasa tu-me ofreció Rosalie

-Gracias chicos-

Entre. Ver que estaba despierta me puso muy feliz, pero no sabía si acercarme mucho o no, ya que no habíamos acabado bien. Pero antes de que pudiera salir ella me hablo.

-Edward me puedes explicar ¿qué diablos hago aquí?-

-¿Que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso ayer?-

-Lo siento pero no ¿Ocurrió algo importante? O ¿Algo que deba saber?-

-No nada, bueno solo que te golpeaste con algo. O al menos es lo que creemos-

-Ah mira ¿seguro que no hay nada que deba saber?-

-no te juro que no-

-Es que estas un poco raro y nervioso, hasta diría que distante-

-no como crees amor-le di un suave beso en los labios. Como extrañaba esa sensación. Me sentí un poco aliviado al saber que no se acordaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar-bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, que tú eres más importante en este momento. ¿Cómo te sientes? Nos distes un susto a todos.

-Bien no me duele nada. No me digas que todos están aquí-

-Sí, todos. Es una suerte que en la escuela no se dieran cuenta más que los profesores-

-Hay que alivio-

Bueno les voy a decir a los demás que entren-le di mi primera sonrisa de felicidad que tuve en todo el día

-Claro ve, ah sí Edward ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Si claro Bellita ¿qué quieres?-se rio- ¿que dije?

-No, es que hace tanto tiempo que no me dices Bellita-

-Es que pensé que no te gustaba-

-Bueno como sea ¿le puedes decir al doctor, que me de alta lo más pronto posible, por favor?-

-Pero Bella, te tienes que recuperar bien-

-Pero solo fue un golpecito-

-Si claro, solo fue un lindo golpecito que hizo un charco de sangre en todo nuestro cuarto-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida. Yo asentí-bueno aun así, sabes cómo amo los hospitales-me hizo un lindo puchero, mientras usaba la técnica de mi hermana

-Está bien, tu ganas hablare con el doctor-

-Gracias, Edward no sabes cuánto te amo-salí del cuarto, sin dejar la sonrisa que tenia

-Ahora sí que te veo vivo hermano, ya me estaba preocupando-bromeo Emmett

-¿Como esta Bells?-

-Ya está mucho mejor, pueden entrar a verla. Ah por cierto, no recuerda nada de lo que paso ayer-

-Ósea que ¿ahorita están bien?-pregunto Jazz

-Si, así que por favor no mencionen nada de lo que paso ayer-

-Pero si no lo recuerda se lo tendrás que decir Edward-

-Lose lose, pero ya buscare el momento-

-¿No vas a entrar con nosotros?-

-Ahorita los alcanzo, mientras voy a hablar con el doctor-espere a que todos entraran para irme a buscar al doctor

Bella P.O.V

Cuando Edward se fue, trate de recordar lo que paso el día anterior, pero no podía recordar nada **Sabes compañera, a mi esto no me cuadra nada. Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado **_No me digas que ahora eres detective. Bueno lo que seas estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese comportamiento de tu noviecito y de su según apasionado beso, no son nada comunes_ Bueno ya, dejémoslo para después. En ese momento entraron Alizz, Rose, Emmett y Jazz. Me dio mucho gusto verlos **claro que no tanto como Edward. **Como iba diciendo me dio mucho gusto verlos.

-Bella querida, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti-

-Lose Edward me lo dijo-

-Pero ¿Por qué te abriste?-

-No lose, yo pienso que me caí, pero no se con que o como. Y lo peor es que no recuerdo nada. Eso me tiene muy frustrada-

-Bueno, igual con el tiempo-

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías. Hasta que llego Edward. Mi cara se ilumino.

-¿Que te dijo el doctor?-todos los que estaban en la habitación se rieron ante mi entusiasmo

-Tranquila Bella pareces niña chiquita-se burlo Emmett, yo solo le saque la lengua

-Dijo que como estaban las cosas, en un rato más ya te podían dar de alta-

-Genial-

-Voy por la muda de ropa-

-Alice, espera ¿esa ropa es mía o tuya?-puso mala cara

-Ya que pensé que estabas muy alterada, tuve que poner una muda tuya-

-Gracias-mientras Alice se iba una enfermera entro a quitarme todos esos aparatos que tenia. No sin antes coquetearle a mi novio. Viendo sus intenciones de que cada vez que se agachaba mostraba más de lo debido. Empuje a Edward hacia mí, y lo bese. Al percatarse de que ya estaba ocupado, termino rápido su trabajo y se fue.

-Oh jovencita eso fue muy poco decente-

-¿Crees que es menos decente, que esa te este enseñando todo su escote?-

-No, pero que van a decir. De seguro piensan que me estoy aprovechando de una internada-

-Que piense lo que quieran-cuando nos íbamos a volver a besar, llego Alice

-Lo siento Romeo, pero tu Julieta se tiene que cambiar, para que la tengas todo el día-sonreí

-Nos vemos afuera Bells-

-Si Rome-me reí

-Bueno Bella, aquí te dejo la maleta, te espero afuera. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme-

-Claro Alizz-la abrase, y después se fue.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, ya que quería salir de ahí. Busque un espejo en la maleta, quería ver como estaba mi herida. Mientras lo buscaba tocaron la puerta. Era una enfermera.

-Le traigo su desayuno-

-Gracias, pero ya voy de salido-vi que en la charola había una rosa.

-Disculpe ¿y esta rosa?-

-Ah, la puso un joven, también con esta carta. Estuvo toda la mañana insistiéndome en que la pusiera, era muy necio. Bueno si no lo quiere no importa déjelo ahí-

-si gracias-encanto se fue agarre la carta

Al verla mejor, me di cuenta de que no era la letra de Edward, ni de alguien que estuviera en la escuela, pero aun así se me hizo conocida. La leí

_Querida Isabella:_

_Quiero desearte que te compongas pronto. Ya que de la que sigue, te prometo que no vas a salir viva, o al menos saldrás mas lesionada. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, no le vas a decir a tu papi, que te estoy amenazando, ya que el al igual que tu novio Edward y sus amigos, se las verán conmigo. _

_Con amor, y los mejores deseos_

_JB_

Después de leer la carta, mis manos me temblaban. Me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y muchos flashes de lo que paso ayer vinieron de mi. Me acorde de absolutamente todo.

Leí la carta una vez más. Después de la tercera leída solo un nombre me vino a la mente:

Jacob Black

Por fin termine el capitulo, en verdad espero que me haya salido bien, ya que no me gusto mucho, le arregle y le puse un buen de cosas. Así que este es el primer capítulo, de la versión larga, si les gusto entonces la continuare. Y si de plano dicen que no que está muy relleno pues lo borrare y haremos como si nada. Bueno también quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me han mandado, realmente me ponen feliz. Me despido 

Biie-biie


	19. 1 pecado

Bien, realmente no quiero hacer esto largo. No estoy de buen humor, les juro que en este momento lloraría, si no me sintiera verdaderamente tan desdichada. Y es que queridos, eh tenido mi castigo divino, y mi castigo fue realmente el peor de todos; les contare. Hace unas horas mi computadora esta hermosa y radiante como siempre, yo tenia ya casi terminado el capitulo pero entonces.... sucedió la tragedia. Se fue la luz, mi compu se apago y el CPU se quemo, claro a razon de esto perdi: Mis imagenes, Documentos, Carpetas de Animes/Mangas, Musica.... demasiadas cosas. Ahorita estoy tratando de volver a escribir el capitulo en la lap de mi hermana. Pero enserio me siento como una mierda. Y no se cuando vuelva a tener mi computadora, la verdad no creo que pronto, asi que mientras yo me estare muriendo de aburrimiento y sufriendo al pensar cuantas cosas perdi. Bueno, dicho esto creo que otra vez les debo una disculpa, y otra mas por no ponerlo formalmente. Iniciemos con el capitulo.

Bella P.O.V

No era como si recordara a Jacob a la perfección para acusarlo de la carta, pero por alguna extraña razón de mi no tan funcional cerebro lo recordó. Después de salir del pequeño transe que sufría en ese momento, toda mi atención se fue en lo que acababa de recordar. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado en ese momento que como me sentía, hubiera respondido: enojada.

Enojada; esa era la palabra exacta de como me sentía, claro está que si me pedían que fuera más explicita diría una que otras cosas más. Lo que debería de haber hecho en ese momento era salir corriendo a buscar a la enfermera y preguntarle bien quien le había dado esa carta, pero como soy terca salí con una radiante sonrisa.

Me encontré a todos en la sala de esperas, antes de irnos me hicieron las típicas preguntas de ¿Como estoy? ¿Cómo me siento? A lo que respondí que bien. Según lo que sabía íbamos a ir a un restaurante chino, a celebrar que no había muerto; claro que no me lo dijeron en esas palabras verdad, pero lo ponía así para sentirme mejor, según yo.

Me subí al auto de Edward. Con todas mis fuerzas estaba tratando de que no viera cuan enojada estaba.

-¿Segura que te sientes mejor?- pregunto con su seductora voz, realmente soportar estar sola con él iba a ser demasiado duro. Y es que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada palabra que decía, se derretía con solo escucharlo.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. Oye exactamente ¿qué paso anoche? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-

-Pues realmente no se qué paso ayer en el cuarto, por que cuando yo llegue ya estabas toda inconsciente-

-Mmm... Qué raro ¿y por qué no estabas con migo?-

-Ah pues porque me quede entretenido hablando con Emmett y Jazz-

-Genial- estaba que reventaba de ira, le había dado una maldita oportunidad para contarme todo y la desperdicio. Y lo que me dijo fue una verdad de a medias. Bien viendo esto sabía que no podía confiar plenamente en Edward, solo me faltaba resolver el asunto de la carta.

Edward P.O.V

Bella se había comportado muy extraña, sus preguntas eran un tanto persuasivas. Maldije por no haberle contado, lo que según había olvidado. Y es que era demasiado egoísta como para volver a sentir el dolor que me comía por dentro. Pero la parte más noble que tenia me obligaba a decirle todo. Olvide el debate que estaba teniendo en mi loca cabeza, para darme cuenta de que Bella me estaba viendo de una forma muy extraña. Después de un momento demasiado largo e incomodo llegamos. Me sentía aliviado de no estar con ella a solas. Realmente estoy siendo muy egoísta.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos en la mesa, hablando muy alegremente. Al entrar mi hermana nos saludo, nos dirigimos a la mesa destinada. Hablamos un poco antes de que pidiéramos de comer. La comida llego extremadamente rápido. Después de comer hablamos de cosas triviales.

Bella no me había dirigido la palabra desde que estábamos en el auto. Me sentía realmente mal con eso, pero yo tampoco se la podía dirigir. Lo intente una vez pero falle.

-Bella-se hiso un silencio descomunal. Se me olvido por completo lo que iba a decir- este ah me pasas la sal-eso fue verdaderamente estúpido, ya que la sal se encontraba enfrente de Emmett, y Emmett se encontraba a lado de mi.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no estoy cerca de la sal-contesto fríamente sin siquiera mirarme.

-Lo siento-baje la cabeza, realmente eso era penoso.

-Ten hermano, aunque no se para que quieres la sal, pero aqui esta-la tome. Paso como una hora de estar hablando de cosas triviales. Cuando los chicos y yo decidimos ir al bar.

-Edward ¿Qué diablos te sucede? No has hablado nada con Bella, y cuando lo intentaste te comportaste como un verdadero idiota-Me reclamo Jazz

-Lose, realmente no tienes que decírmelo, como me siento es más que suficiente para saber cuan idiota fui-

-Es que hermano ¿Que acaso no le has dicho nada a Bella?-

-No, es que no puedo. Soy demasiado egoísta como para poder decírselo-

-Dime, ¿Qué prefieres, que de un momento a otro se acuerde de todo y se enoje mas por que le mentiste, o decirle ahorita aclarar las cosas y ser feliz mas rápido?-

-Realmente elijo la primera. Les juro que cuando pueda le diré todo-

-Está bien hermano, pero a nosotros no nos jures. Se supone que esto lo tienes que hacer por ti-cambiamos el tema rápidamente y tomamos uno que otros trago.

Bella P.O.V

Cuando se fueron los chicos, solté un fuerte suspiro. Que después me daría cuenta de lo arrepentida que estaba al hacerlo, ya que las Rose y Alice, como siempre se dieron cuenta. Eso significaba preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas.

-¿Bella, que diablos sucede entre tú y mi hermano?, ni siquiera se besaron, abrasaron, por dios no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la cena-

-Chicas, de seguro ustedes saben algo, de lo que supuestamente olvide-

-No sabemos nada, de lo que tú ya sabes. Te juro que sabemos los mismo que tu, que te pegaste y perdiste un poco la memoria. De hecho estamos esperando a que tu nos cuentes lo que paso- respondió Rose, realmente parecía sincera.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ya recordé todo-

-Entonces ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?-

-Bueno, les contare. Escuche a Edward diciéndole a Jazz y Emmet que no me ama.

"Salir corriendo, pero al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que salió igual que yo. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde siempre nos veíamos, solté toda mi furia y lo que sentía en ese momento. Prácticamente le dije que cortáramos. Y que el ganaba, si no recuerdan ven que les dije del disocho juego o apuesta que teníamos. Bueno después de eso, corrí a mi cuarto, ahí estaba guardando mis cosas, ya que estaba dispuesta irme de ese lugar. Pero como lo pueden ver no pude irme, ya que alguien me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, que eso provoco que cayera inconsciente. Y lo demás ya lo saben".- Quedaron sorprendidas ante mi relato. Pusieron una mano en su boca, como para retener el grito.

-Eso si que es algo difícil de creer. Ahora comprendo porque Edward estaba todo zombi-

-¿Enserio estaba zombi?-pregunte un tanto incrédula

-Sí, nada mas de verlo daba pena. Enserio parecía como si le hubieran quitado su vida-

-Rose, mas te vale que no lo defiendas-

-No, te juro que no lo estoy definiendo. Aparte es muy difícil de creer que el diría algo así. ¿Escuchaste la conversación completa, o solo la parte que dijo que no te amaba?-

-Solo la parte donde dijo que no me amaba-si te ponías a pensarlo, todo indicaba que podía ser un malentendido, pero no quería confiarme demasiado y luego salir que en verdad lo dijo.

-Entonces, deberías dejar que te contara toda la verdad, y no creer solo lo que escuchas a medias-

-Bueno, en parte eso es cierto Alice, pero si quitamos eso a un lado, el problema es que Edward no me ha contado nada aun. El piensa que yo no recordé nada, y lo que me enoja es que me este mintiendo-

-Ok, eso sabemos que está mal, pero dale más tiempo ¿ok? Edward en verdad puede ser demasiado penoso, ya vez como se puso hoy, al intentar hablarte. Eso sí que fue vergonzoso-Me sentía culpable al contestarle así, fríamente debería de haber sido un poco más amable.

-Bueno, podemos olvidar un momento los problemas amorosos y enfocarnos en la persona que en pocas palabras te quiso matar-

-Sí, tienes razón Rose, deberíamos de estar más preocupadas por eso. ¿Bella, escuchaste alguna voz o algo cuando te golpearon?-

-Pues, escuche una maldición, creo que era de un hombre pero no estoy segura-

-Y ¿no te ha llegado alguna llamada, carta, aviso o algo raro?-

-No, por ahora no me ha llegado nada-no les podía decir a las chicas sobre la carta, no las queria involucrar en algo peligroso, que no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

Nos dimos cuenta de que los chicos estaban pagando la cuenta del la comida y de sus bebidas, a si que paramos nuestra platica. Tenía que decirle a las chicas que me dejaran irme en con ellas, realmente no podía estar cerca de Edward, aun no estaba lista.

-Chicas, por favor me puedo ir con ustedes, es que en verdad aun no estoy lista para tener una conversación formal con Edward-les suplique, ellas me dieron una acogedora sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Bells, nosotras le diremos a los chicos que nos vamos por nuestra cuenta, pero mañana le tendrás que decir que ya recordaste ¿ok?-

-Está bien, gracias-Se acercaron los chicos.

-Oigan, como es fin de semana ¿por qué no se quedan en nuestra casa?-Ofreció Emmett. No quería llegar a la escuela.

-Nos parece buena idea-respondió Rose por mí.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada con que dormir-

-No te preocupes, yo te puedo prestar alguna pijama mía-pues cara de horror- ¿Qué prefieres, ponerte una pijama mía o de Rose?-

-Definitivamente una pijama tuya-

-¿Qué tiene de malo mis pijamas?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no quiero pasar frio-le conteste burlándome un poco de ella

-No te preocupes amor, a mi me encanta tu ropa-Nos burlamos al tonto comentario de Emmett, realmente parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, como ya sabemos las chicas van a dormir en un cuarto y los chicos en otro. No quiero ninguna protesta-Emmett iba a decir algo, pero Rose le dio una mirada demasiado aterrorizante, eso hiso que Emmett se callara y bajara la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la casa; las chicas nos vamos a ir por nuestra cuenta, ¿no hay ningún problema verdad?- Hice un gran error al ver el rostro de Edward, tenía una expresión demasiado dolorosa, si no nos hubiéramos ido en ese momento, correría hacia él y le diría que no se preocupara por nada, que todo estaba bien. Baje mi cabeza para no verlo más, me mordí el labio para retener las lagrimas que deseaban salir.

-No, no hay ningún problema, solo que lleguen temprano y no hagan ninguna lo quera.

Nos metimos al carro, el silencio que había era muy acogedor. El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, era verdaderamente largo, agradecí a todos los dioses por no haberme ido con él, realmente hubiera sido demasiado incomodo. Mientras pensaba en lo que hubiera pasada si estaba con él me quede dormida.

Edward P.O.V

Dolía demasiado ver como Bella se comportaba de una manera fría, pero no la podía culpar era demasiado tarde para decir que sentía no haberle contado la verdad antes. Aunque lo tratara de ocultar, se podía notar solo con ver sus ojos que ya había recordado todo. Tenía que hablar con Rose y Alice para que me ayudaran, ellas de seguro sabían algo.

Agradecí a los chicos que no hicieran ninguna broma o pregunta acerca de cómo estaba, ya que aun cuando la hicieran no creo que la hubiera contestado, me encontraba demasiado ensimismado que no note cuando llegamos a mi casa. Emmett me tuvo que gritar y prácticamente jalar para que saliera de mi trance.

-Cielos Edward, en verdad que estabas en un trance, intentamos despertar como por 5 minutos-

-Enserio, lo siento chicos-sin dejar que siguiera la conversación entre y me acosté en un sillón. Emmett y Jazz me siguieron con una caja de pizza a la mitad, prendieron la tele, y la mire sin ver.

No tardaron en llegar las chicas, ni si quiera voltee a ver las, realmente no quería verla y soportar que ni siquiera me miraba. Las chicas se subieron a ponerse su pijama. Yo me quede ahí, mientras despedía a Jazz y Emmet que también se subían a mi cuarto a dormir. Me quede ahí sin estar haciendo nada como por 2 horas mas. Apague la tele y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche. Mientras cenaba mi vaso de leche, escuche a alguien bajar las escaleras; no le di importancia ya que pensé que sería mi hermana o los chicos, pero no. Bajo Bella, al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir. Me arme de valor y decidí hablarle, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de contarle la verdad.

-Hola Bella-Ella dio un repentino salto, al parecer no se había dado cuenta aun de que estaba ahí. Bajo la cabeza, aun no quería hablar con migo.

-Hola Edward, solo vine… por un vaso de leche, pero ahorita me subo, perdón por interrumpirte-

-No de hecho no me estas interrumpiendo-se sirvió rápido su vaso de leche y salió de la cocina, antes de que llegara a las escaleras la detuve.

-Lo siento Bella, se que aun no quieres hablar con migo, pero si no es ahorita nunca más será. Tenemos que hablar-

-Está bien Edward habla-respondió cambiando su mirada a una fría y calculadora.

Bella P.O.V

Repentinamente me desperté, según yo no padecía de insomnio pero al parecer el golpe me altero algo. Me puse mis zapatos y baje, decidí ir por un vaso de leche. Pero después me daría cuenta de que fue un error, ya que en la cocina me encontré a Edward. Me serví rápido mi vaso de leche, no sin antes responder unas preguntas que él me hacía. Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras me detuvo.

-Bella tenemos que hablar-esas eran las palabras que menos quería escuchar. No tenía otra opción más que aceptar su petición. Así que con la expresión más fría que pude le contestes.

-Está bien Edward, hablemos-

-Bien, primero que nada Bella, no tienes que ocultar mas que no recuerdas nada. Ya sé que recordaste todo lo que según habías olvidado-estaba sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Cuando llegamos en el restaurante. ¿Ahora por favor déjame explicarte lo que escuchaste a medias-

-Bien, tienes todo el derecho de hablar-

-Mira, les estaba contando a Emmett y Jazz la historia del juego. Les estaba diciendo que primero yo te hacia burla y te provocaba sonrojo, hasta que un día viniste con este juego. Después de tantas cosas que hacíamos, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez quería estar más cerca de ti. Si no estábamos juntos pensaba en ti. Así que como pensé que tú me odiabas me decía todas las noches "Yo no la amos, este es un juego que ella invento". Fue ahí cuando llegaste en el momento equivocado y escuchaste solo eso. Ya lo después que les conté era que nos declaramos y fue cuando nos volvimos amantes. Te juro que eso fue lo que les dije, no te estoy mintiendo- sonó verdaderamente sincero. No quería verlo a los ojos, ya que sabía que iba a caer ante sus palabras, quería ser al menos un poco más fuerte, pero no puedo lo mire.

Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad, tristeza y desesperación. Quise contestarlo con una voz fría, pero al mirarlo mi fortaleza se cayó, ahora esta vulnerable a cualquier cosa que digiera.

-Y entonces esperas que te crea y te perdone verdad-estaba llorando. Más tarde comprendí la razón del porque lloraría.

-Realmente eso es lo que espero, porque no te estoy diciendo más que la verdad-

No sé cuándo ni cómo sucedió, el caso es que nos dimos un apasionado beso. Cerrando las heridas que llevaban abiertas mucho tiempo. Tal vez fue el día indicado, en el momento indicado, en el lugar indicado que por eso lo perdone, o tal vez fue que en verdad no me importa nada más que el. Tiempo más tarde comprendí que lo perdone por la segunda razón. Sin saber cómo llegamos al sillón, estábamos abrazados……..

Me desperté, me dolía la cabeza y el estomago, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. No sé si tenía los ojos abiertos o donde me encontraba era demasiado oscuro. Una voz atrás de mi, dio una maldición.

-Se supone que la droga debería de haber hecho más efecto. Bueno, ahora te tendré que dar más dosis. Dulces sueños otra vez princesita- dicho esto, sentí como me picaban con algo en el brazo. Por más que trataba no podía reconocer nada, aun estaba muy perdida. No pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a quedar inconsciente……

-Realmente odio ser tan vulnerable-

-¿Vulnerable? Yo soy el vulnerable cuando estoy junto a ti, parece que sabes cómo puedes hacerme sufrir-

-Ni lo digas, que me siento como una estúpida. En verdad te debo una disculpa ¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar?-

-Solo hay una manera para hacerlo, y es que no me vuelvas a enojar sin saber las cosas. Bella enserio, estaba a punto de matarme, claro en el sentido literal-

-Enserio lo siento, y te prometo que no me voy a enojar, sin antes saber bien las cosas.-me sonroje al recordar lo estúpida que había sido- pero ahora tu me tienes que prometer que me dirás las cosas sin esperas casi un día-

-Sí, creo que también me debo de disculpar por eso. Y es que no pude porque soy realmente egoísta. Quiero estar contigo a todas horas-

-Bueno, si hicieras eso no me molestaría en absoluto-nos dimos otro tierno beso

-Ahora Bella, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo para hacerte tal golpe en la cabeza?-pregunto en tono serio.

-Bien, te lo diré. Pero no te alarmes tanto. Parece que alguien intenta matarme. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, esta tan enojada que pensé en irme de ahí, pero alguien me golpeo y caí inconsciente, me parece que escuche la voz de un hombre-

-Y quieres que no me alarme, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga cuando se que a mi novia la intentaron matar?-

-No sé, pero no te preocupes. Por varo Edward podemos seguir con esto mañana, enserio tengo demasiado sueño-Le mentí un poco, y es que no quería darle la notica de la carta y preocuparlo más.

-Está bien amor, pero aunque no quieras seguiremos con el tema-nos dimos un último beso. Mientras el con su mano hacia círculos en mi cabeza, eso hiso que en verdad cayera dormida al poco rato.

Me desperté a las 7:30, Edward seguía dormido. Observe mi celular y tenia un mensaje, lo abrí. Se me hiso raro que el numero fuera privado.

_Buenos días querida Isabela, espero que hayas dormido bien con tu amoroso novio. Bien ahora quiero que me hagas un favor. _

_Si eres tan amable te pediría que me regalas que te parece unos 1000 000 dólares, me parece una suma adecuada para alguien como tu que tiene un novio rico. _

_Ahora viene lo más divertido, solo tienes dos formas de darme ese dinero._

_Una es robando el banco; que claro esta esa sería la más divertida de todas._

_Y la segunda, pidiéndole a tu novio que te de todo el dinero sin que tu haga o vendas algo._

_Ya sabes que no me puedes mentir, ya que te tengo muy vigilada, ahora sí para que veas que soy noble te dos 2 semanas para dármelo, si no imagínate lo peor._

_Nos vemos: JB_

Cielos, ¿Cómo podrán conseguir tanto dinero? Realmente no sabia cuanto ponerle, ya que no quería que fuera exagerado, pero si ustedes lo creen exagerado por favor propónganme otra cifra.

Parece que estoy mejor, no podría decir que feliz porque sería una gran mentira, pero si mejor. Aunque viéndolo que si mi compu no tiene arreglo definitivamente me pasare escribiendo.

Para animar más mis ánimos, les propongo un juego. El que adivine mi edad se llevara un adelanto de la historia siempre, ósea que siempre va a tener un resumen. Y también dependiendo de cómo estén los reviews veré quienes son mis lectoras.

Bueno ahora si me despido.

Biie-biie.

-

-

-

-

-


	20. Nota Autora

-Hola a todos. Les dire por que hago esta nota:

Un día [hoy], estaba tranquilamente en mi bandeja de entrada, hasta que vi un alerta de que una historia habian subido un capitulo, al acordarme de esta, me di cuenta de que se habian tardado un año en actualizarla.... entonces pense !Oh dios! cuanto tiempo, y lo peor que el "capitulo" que subieron fue una nota de autora.

Bueno, relmente no me gusta escribir notas de autora, asi como tampoqo me gusta leerlas, cuando creo que es un capitulo. Pero era nesesario hacerlo, ya que pense que a las que siguen mi historia y esas cosas talvez piensen que no volveria a subir y esas cosas, pero como se los eh repetido eso J A M A S va a suceder, esta historia va a quedar termina con o sin personas que la lean. Asi que !sigo viva! Solo que dios, todo diciembre y enero estuve relativamente ocupada, pero F E B R E R O dejo de ser un mes del amor y la amistad, a ser un mes de pura frustracion. Estoy llena de proyectos, semestrales y bla bla bla. !No me dejan en paz!. Asi que enserio para marzo si que les traigo a la actualizacion, aparte que en marzo es mi cumpleaños :D [nadie le a tino a la edad].

Otra cosas, para lo del song~fic de "Kiss the Girl" hubo una super confucion [por asi decirlo] de parte mia, si como lo leen. Cometi un error, una mal copia, y esas cosas, y si todo fue por mi culpa [y eso] A si que les pido una super super disculpa por eso! No lo volvere a hacer, no volvere a copiar sin darme cuenta de que copie [si suena ilogico, pero es la verdad] asi que P E R D O N.

Y tambien perdon por la mala ortografia, pero la verdad que tengo algo de prisa.

Gracias a T O D A S.... realmente son lo mejor [y esas cosas xD]


	21. Abrumador

Hola gente querida y la que ya no me quiere tanto también. Pues hoy hay que estar felices ¿no? Digo, porque es mi cumpleaños! Seré grande, bueno pues después de como 10 siglos de no haber subido o actualizado aquí esta la continuación ;D.

Bella P.O.V

Me temblaban las manos, tire el teléfono, provocando que Edward se despertara. Intente tomar el maldito aparato electrónico pero él me abrazo y me jalo hacia él. Nunca pensé que por primera vez en lo que llevo de mi relación, desee que no fuera tan lindamente romántico con nuestros saludos.

-Hola amor, ¿qué tal dormiste?-fingí una sonrisa. Mientras con mi pie trataba de encontrar mi celular.

-Buenos días, pues bien, no me quejo- me miro fijamente. Detestaba cuando me miraba de esa forma, era algo así como "Bella, no me puedes mentir, que no ves que puedo percatarme de lo que me tratas de ocultar" esquive su mirada.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto un tanto preocupado.- te noto algo nerviosa.

-Todo esta excelente, no tienes de que preocuparte.-- se flexiono para levantarse. No podía permitir que viera mi celular, lose tal vez era algo estúpido, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Lo bese, trato un poco de procesar lo que estaba haciendo, me respondió después de unos 10 segundos. Busque como loca mi celular. Cuando lo encontré, lo avente debajo del sillón.

-Woow, desde temprano y ya tan calientes.- dijo Emmett mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Agradecida estaba con él, era la primera imprudencia que no le había reclamado por haberla hecho. Extrañado por mi reacción, pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada de nadita, todo está perfecto verdad Edward-

-oh si perfectísimo- sonrió y me abrazo.

-Bueno chicos, vayan a poner la mesa.- salieron directos a la cocina, me asegure de que nadie bajara ni pasara a la sala. Agarre mi teléfono, rápidamente fui a la bandeja de entrada. Pero no me percate de que la pequeña Alice ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-Buenos días Bella ¿que estas borrando?-

-Oh nada interesante o importante pequeña Alice- cerré el teléfono.- ¿por qué tanto interés?

-Por que te veías muí concentrada en tu teléfono-

-Bueno, olvidemos eso, vamos con los chicos que ya están poniendo la mesa-

-Ok-sonrió, y repentinamente se puso seria.- ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

-Lose Alice, y espero que también sepas cuanto te lo agradezco-

Preparamos jugo de naranja, pan tostado, waffles, torta española. Jasper nos había mencionado algo sobre Rose que era "No es bueno que la despierten, se pone como una fiera, así que mejor que ella se despierte solita". Así que el desayuno lo habíamos preparado Alice, Jazz y yo.

Comimos tranquilamente, bueno al menos yo lo aparentaba. Estaba demasiado preocupada, cosas como ¿por qué quieren matarme? ¿quién es la persona que me atormenta? ¿cómo demonios saben que hago? Me atormentaban mi cabeza. Y es que había intentado varias veces borrar el mensaje, pero alguna fuerza extraña me detenía a hacerlo.

Aunque siempre trate de poner mi mejor cara, ya que Edward y más Jazz se percataban de todo, con eso de que soy demasiado buena para mentir. Bufe. Terminamos el desayuno de una u otra forma tranquilamente.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto la imperativa de Alice. En ese momento bajo una adormilada Rose, eso si nunca perdiendo su estilo, sensualidad y belleza.

-Dios, me siento pésima, realmente nos es bueno dormirte en horas nones y despertarte igual en horas nones.- nos reímos del comentario un poco fuera de lugar de Rose. Emmett como siempre la fue a besar -nada tiernamente-

-Pues estábamos viendo que adonde podíamos salir-le dije a Rose

-Umm, bueno conseguí unos tickets para un toquin, que empieza exactamente como en 1 hora y media. Si quieren podemos ir-

-Me parece una genial idea-contesto Edward mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

-Ok, entonces a arreglarse-cantarrureo Alice.

Ya sabía lo que me iba a tocar, así que mejor decidí que esto fuera una súper distracción a todos mis problemas. Antes de que mis dos amigas se empezaran a emocionar con lo que me iban a disfrazar, les dije mazo menos como que estilo quería vestir hoy.

Me pusieron un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con un blusón rojo, y por suerte unos zapatos sin tacón, negros. Al ver que iba muy sencilla, no se motivaron en maquillarme tanto. Se podría decir que fue lo de siempre, delineador negro, sombra roja, Lip gloss y por ultimo me hicieron unos pequeños bucles en las puntas.

Listas, guapas y sensuales bajamos con nuestros galanes (**n/t eso rima LMAO) **uno que otro piropo inundo la habitación. Nos fuimos en el súper Jeep. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Bueno, en este momento les presentaremos a otro grupo que también gano en el concurso anterior y ello son los..... Snarkys.- aplausos y gritos se escuchaban por todo el local. Empezaron a cantar.

Una cierta persona en ese grupo me llamo la atención, era un moreno alto con una mirada un tanto intensa. Sentía que tenía que hablar con esa persona, pero al mismo tiempo algo, una voz demasiado pequeña me advertía que me fuera de ahí, tenía miedo. Abrace a Edward y me acurruque en su pecho.

Después de su segunda canción, trate de distraerme en ver o besar a Edward; y vaya que si funciono. Pasaron como 4 grupos después de ellos, había desde electronic hasta scream. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿le puedo hablar a mi padre?-pregunte.

-Oh si claro claro querida toma lo que quieras, ya sabes que esta es tu casa- tome el teléfono y marce a mi casa.

-¿Si? ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-

-Papa soy Bella. Bueno este, creo que me voy a quedar más tiempo en la casa de los Cullen, ¿está bien?-

-Si si hija, no te preocupes pero ¿qué va a pasar con la escuela?-

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, como están arreglando e investigando no se qué cosa suspendieron las clases hasta nuevo aviso-

-Bueno, cuídate hija, nos vemos-colgó. Me senté, realmente estaba muy cansada. Vi mi reloj, eran las 12 de la noche. Le dije a Edward que me iba a lavar mi cara al baño, a lo que contesto que me esperaba en su cuarto. Entre al baño, me la empecé a lavar con mucha flojera y aburricion. Sonó mi teléfono, un mensaje nuevo. Me temblaba un poco mi mano. Lo abrí.

-Demonios, numero privado de nuevo- abrí el mensaje.

_Hola querida, ¿te divertiste hoy en ese mini concierto? Pues te veías muy bien con ese pantaloncito. Nada más te advierto una cosa perra, el tiempo sigue, el reloj hace tic tac así que ¿cuando me vas a dar el dinero? Que duermas bien. Atte: JB_

Caí. Me senté en el frio piso del baño, mientras me hacia bolita, mi celular cayo a lado de mi. Ya no soportaba esta presión, realmente necesitaba desahogarme, así que llore. Empecé a llorar y a maldecir todo. Sentí unas tibias manos que me atrajeron hacia su pecho mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sabes, hay una fórmula secreta hecha especialmente para ti, esta poción que he hecho es para que te sientas tranquila-me hablo una ator peciolada voz.

-¿Y qué es lo que me tengo que tomar?-pregunto con mi voz entrecortada.

-Solo necesitas cerrar los ojos, contar tranquilamente hasta diez, y al terminar abrirlos entonces estaré yo, para protegerte de todo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

Levante mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

_Uno-maldición, todos se van a dar cuenta de que la tenemos encerrada en este lugar_

_Dos- Cierra la boca maldita perra, no importa cuántas veces hagas ese estúpido juego el nunca vendrá_

_Tres- La oscuridad era mi única aliada en este macabro juego, podía escuchar cada vez mas fuerte como el abismo me llamaba, una y otra vez gritando mi nombre._

_Cuatro- Quiero desaparecer, matar a todos ¿que no es suficiente ver mi sufrimiento para que los dioses se diviertan? ¿que mas necesitan?_

_Cinco-Lo siento, hice todo esto por la persona que amo_

_Seis- ¿Cuantos días se necesitan para que las llamas del infierno te consuman, hasta desaparecer y dejar solo tus cenizas?_

_Siete- Antes muerta que humillada por alguien como tu_

_Ocho- ¡No mires hacia atrás! Solo corre sin dejar ningún rastro ni huella, vuela como la mariposa que eres_

_Nueve- Mi cuerpo tiembla, ya no siento nada, eh perdido la cordura. Eh llegado al punto en que la oscuridad y yo somos uno mismo_

_Diez- ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien que me prometiera un final feliz?_

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Abrí cuidadosamente mis ojos, allí me encontré con una hermosa cara. Me abrazo, solo necesitaba eso. No hablamos como por una hora. Rompí el silencio.

-Edward...-

-¿Si?-me dijo con ternura

-Ya leíste los mensaje de mi celular ¿verdad?-

-Me temo que si-

-Y ¿que piensas hacer?-Morfeo empezaba a seducirme, me pesaban los ojos.

-¿Como que, que pienso hacer? Pues pagarla obviamente-

-No puedes hacer eso-

-¿por qué?-

-Te gastarabs lods ahodos para nustra boda-le conteste mientras empezaba a delirar. Creo que note una pequeña risa.

-Bella, amor mañana lo discutimos, mientras ya duérmete-pero en ese momento ya me encontraba en lo más profundo de mi sueño.

Al levantarme parecía que era la única en la casa, y así era. Edward dejo una nota en el frigorífico.

_Bella._

_Salí a hacer una entrevista para un trabajo de aprendiz que necesito.  
Te espero a las 3 en el café que esta a lado de la casa._

_Con amor Edward_

Vi el reloj, eran la 1, me metí a bañar y me arregle. Camine hacia la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería. Me senté en una mese que daba vista hacia la calle, mientras esperaba a Edward pedí un americano. Me relajaba ver las personas tranquilas que pasaban por la calle.

Alguien me toco el hombro, con su rígida y gruesa mano.

-Hola querida, ¿me puedo sentar?- me pregunto una voz masculina. Al escucharla me dieron escalofríos, algo me decía que debía de correr o si no sufrir lo peor a la muerte.

Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Dios mio es la 1:30 am, que vaga soy. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, dejenme lindos reviews por mi cumple!

ATENCION: algunas de ustedes chicas que viven en mexico ¿no estudian en la metroplitana? Es que voy a ir para un concurso de ciencias, y pense que seri divertido conocerlas :D

nos leemos biie-biie


	22. Demaciados sentimientos

Definitivamente no diré disculpas para mi ausencia, solo que ya no habiendo asuntos personales, escuela, exámenes finales; no tengo ninguna excusa para no seguir con esta historia. Bueno pues basta de rollo y empecemos de una vez a desempolvar esto. Que ya hasta pena me da.

Bella P.O.V

La piel se me erizo al sentir su frio a liento en mi nuca. Por un momento sentí que no respiraba, realmente estaba confundida, no sabía quién era este sujeto tan extraño, ni por qué me ponía así con tan solo sentir su presencia.

-Eh lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted?-dije aun sin mirarlo

-Vamos Bella, claro que me recuerdas. Tienes que.- sin darle permiso aun, se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Me clavo su mirada, aun no me sentía lista para mirarlo

-Ok señor, realmente no estoy para juegos, así que le pediría de buena manera que se fuera a otra mesa, por favor.- se carcajeo, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia cruzo por mi mente

-Si lo sabes tontita, vamos rescata eso enterrador recuerdos de tu infancia-

-¿Recatar? Lo siento, esto fue suficiente.- me pare pero él lo hizo antes, haciendo que no me fuera de la mesa

-Muy pronto lo sabrá, fue divertido hablar contigo.- tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero percibí una hermosa sonrisa, honesta y de disculpa. Tenía que organizar mis ideas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Edward llegara. Con esa encantadora sonrisa que hacía que todo se me olvidara.

-Hola amor.- me dio un tierno beso

-¿Cómo te fue?- no me contesto, me estaba examinando. Frunció el seño

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto mientras le servían café

-No nada, ¿algo como qué?- trate de mentir, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar para nada

-No sé, estas mas pálida de lo común; descartando la idea de que te esta temblando el labio.- Odiaba que me conociera tanto. Suspire

-Sabes, no deberías fijarte tanto en esos pequeños detalles- le di una sonrisa apagada.

-Si se trata de la persona que amo, entones si debo.-suspiro- bien hablemos de esto después ¿vale?-asentí, realmente apreciaba su tolerancia

-Por cierto me hace un rato me hablo Emmett, quiere que vallamos a ver a los Snarkys. Parece que se hizo amigo del cantante.

-Está bien, así que ganaron- termine mi taza de café, pedimos la cuenta, y como siempre Edward no me dejo pagarla. Ya que estaba cerca la casa de los Cullen, nos fuimos caminando.

-Aun tenemos una plática para después-gruñí. El me dio una de esas sonrisas reconfortantes.

Al entrar a la casa parecía una jungla, bolsas por aquí, ropa tirada. Realmente un tornado había entrado ahí.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunte mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarme. A unos pasos de mi, una montañita de bolsas y de ropa se cayó para mostrar a una preocupada, pero radiante Alice.

-Duende ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Edward con una expresión seria en su rostro. Algo que nunca había visto.

-Ah Edward, pensé que ibas a llegar un poco más tarde. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- Alice realmente estaba nerviosa, algo inusual en ella; preferí no meterme y me quede callada.

-No evadas el tema. Respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la casa esta así?-

-Bien te diré, pero primero siéntate.- se espero a que lo hiciera, tomo una gran bocanada de aire.- bien, creo que estoy embarazada, y estoy buscando la prueba que me hice hace un rato. No puedo creer como es que la pude perder-rio nerviosamente. Observe el rostro de Edward, tenía sus manos en la sien.

-Alice, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Qué no escuchaste todas las conversaciones sobre sexo que te dio mama? ¿En que estabas pensando, aun tienes una vida por delante, que piensas hacer?- exclamo mientras se paraba y daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Edward aun no sé si estoy embarazada o no, pero si logro estarlo te pediría que no hablaras así de él, que para mi seria una bendición y nunca pensaría que vino a arruinarme la vida.- No había escuchado hablar a Alice tan maduramente. El se tranquilo un poco

-¿Jasper lo sabe?-

-No aun no, primero quiero estar segura. No le dirás, verdad-

-No es mi deber hacerlo- Alice susurro un "gracias" mientras se tocaba su vientre.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor ir a un hospital-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Asintió, Edward agarro su chaqueta y volteo hacia mi.- ¿quieres venir?- Negué con la cabeza, y me dio un beso de despedida. Una vez que escuche al volvo arrancar y salir de la cochera, me recosté en el sillón sin importarme las bolsas o la ropa que estaba cubriéndolo.

Era momento de acomodar mis ideas. Las pocas pistas que tenia era esa carta y el mensaje con las iníciales "JB". Que lo único que se me venía a la mente era el nombre de "Jacob Black"; pero aun así no podía creer que fuera él. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Aunque en la infancia fuéramos mejores amigos, después de un tiempo deje de saber de él, pero nunca terminamos mal.

Ahora está la visita inesperada de esta mañana, realmente ese señor me conocía o me investigo. "Desenterrar los recuerdos de la infancia" no tenía sentido. Nada de esto lo tenía. Me frustre.

-Ahh, vamos.- gruñí. Con mi estomago levemente crujiendo me dirigí a la cocina por un tazón de cereal. Realmente el estar sola en esta casa era algo extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a tanto ruido. Dejando afuera la frustración me puse a ver la tele. En este momento cualquier programa estaba bien para mí.

Después de dos o tres programas, llegaron Edward y Alice.

-Y bien ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien, el doctor nos dijo que nos daba los resultados hasta el lunes. Es frustrado esperar dos días- La Alice que yo conocía había regresado.

-Si algo. Vamos Edward al menos ponte un poco feliz. No te gustaría que te dijeran "Tío Eddie".- Me fulmino con la mirada-lo siento fue una broma

-Gracias chicos, les pediría que no le dijeran de esto a nadie, al menos hasta que tenga los resultados- asentimos los dos. En eso llegaron Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

-Chicos ¿Por qué esas caras? Bueno no importa, ¿ya están listos para una noche inolvidable?-

-No sé porque siento que siempre que salimos dices lo mismo Emmett- murmure con ironía mientras él hacia un puchero.

-¡Listos todos, al jeep!- ordeno Emmet. Al parecer nadie tenía ganas de arreglarse como otras noches. Estaba agradecida por eso.

Llegamos a la misma discoteca de antes. Como siempre al estar con Emmett hacia que entráramos sin esperar. Mientras nos acomodamos presentaron a los "Snarkys". Como ya había experimentado esa sensación extraña con el grupo me dedique a hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada. Anunciaron un breve descanso.

-Voy por un refresco ¿quieres uno?-le pregunte

-No gracias, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-No hace falta, aparte hay demasiada gente, no quiero que nos quiten el lugar-sonrió mientras me besaba. Nunca me cansaba de esto. Me dirigí hacia la barra y pedí un refresco de manzana.

-Hola Bells- voltee sorprendida

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black?-

-Ese mismo, en vivo y en directo. Me sorprende que aun te acuerdes de mí-

-Pues eras mi mejor amigo cuando era apenas una chicuela-

-Si supongo que tienes razón. Bueno pues ya casi termina mi descanso, pero me gustaría recordar los viejos tiempos. Si quieres mañana nos podemos ver en ese parque donde solíamos jugar. ¿Si te acuerdas verdad?

-Si, pues no te aseguro nada, igual fue un placer volverte a ver- sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho. Me dio una sonrisa algo extraña de interpretar

Tome mi vaso de refresco y me dirigí con Edward. Necesitaba estar con él.

Unas horas más tarde y habíamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Todos estábamos realmente cansados. Así que poco a poco nos fuimos dirigiendo a nuestras habitaciones, pero no quería separarme de Edward.

-Oye Edward, este veras, yo me preguntaba si podía dormirme contigo. Claro si no es molestia o algo así. No quiero que te sientas obligado si no quieres la verdad no me importaría a sí que-

-Tonta Bella.-rio-claro que quiero, eso me hace muy feliz- así nos dirigimos a su cuarto, claro sin olvidar antes hacer una rápida parada al baño. Fue una de las mejores noches que había tenido, ya que la sensación de protección que me daba era muy tranquila.

Al despertarme y no sentir los brazo de Edward me asusto un poco, así que me levante rápido, provocándome un ligero mareo. En eso apareció un deslumbrante Edward.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?-

-Como 15 minutos antes que tú-sonrió- bien pues el baño está caliente.

Tome las pocas cosas que tenia ahí, y me di un rápido pero relajante baño. Cuando baje ya todos estaban listos y poniendo la mesa, me uní a ellos. Y así tuvimos un rico desayuno de fruta, jugo de naranja, algunos panes tostados, chilaquiles verdes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto la energética de Alice

-No, hoy paso. Ayer me encontré a un amigo de la infancia y pues nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos hoy en un parque-Edward me miro extrañado

-Algún galán de por ahí le está haciendo la competencia a nuestro querido Edward, eh- bromeo Emmett

-Nada de eso, de hecho creo que lo conocer Emmett, es Jacob Black. Me parece que el baterista de esa banda "Snarkys"-

-Oh si lo recuerdo, pues así conocerlo mucho pues te diré que no, solo hemos cruzado una que otra palabra. Es un poco solitario.

Se nos fue casi toda la mañana en el desayuno, terminando de recogerla me di cuenta de que ya era hora de que me fuera. Subí por mi bolso, mientras le ponía las cosas esenciales Edward entro.

-Puedo saber por qué no me contaste de ese misterioso amigo ayer-

-Si lo siento, aunque parezca una excusa se me olvido; aparte estaba muy cansada, pero no te preocupes solo van a ser un par de horas-

-Lose, pero lo eh visto y no me inspira mucha confianza- lo comprendía a mí tampoco me inspiraba mucha que digamos, algo en él había cambiado.

-Vamos, voy a estar bien, antes de las 7 ya voy a estar aquí; aparte me llevo mi celular con mucha pila-se lo mostré. Le di un beso, algo extraño lo que sentí al besarlo, como si fuera de ¿despedida?

-Está bien-suspiro. Me acompaño hasta la salida- te cuidas ¿vale?-

-Si papa- dicho esto cerró la puerta y me subí a un taxi. Algo estaba mal, pero tenía quedarle fin a esto

Al llegar al parque un sentimiento de nostalgia me inundo, ya que hacía mucho que no estaba ahí. Nada había cambiado. En los columpios ya se encontraba el.

-Hola, ¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir?-me senté en el otro columpio

-No lo sabía, pensaba quedarme aquí hasta que aparecieras. Algo loco ¿cierto? Gracias por no tardarte tanto-

-¿Y bien?-me miro extrañado- ¿tú fuiste el que me envió esa extraña carta y mensaje?

-No sé de que hablas-rio. Parecía sincero- pero parece que te has estado metiendo en problemas- me sonroje un poco al culparlo.

Así se me paso la tarde, bromeando y hablando de nuestra infancia. Aunque el parecía nervioso, cada hora veía su reloj.

-Me acabo de acordar que en la esquina venden unos helados muy ricos ¿vamos?-

-Está bien- nos paramos, volví a sentir la presión en el pecho. Con cada paso que dábamos se alejaban mas las luces. Nos detuvimos enfrente de un choche negro

-¿Jacob?-pregunte extrañada, la adrenalina se me empezaba a subir. De la nada salieron dos tipos altos que me detuvieron de los brazos y me taparon la boca con un trapo.

-Lo siento- su rostro mostraba todo el arrepentimiento que tenia. Ya no pude ver más, me taparon los ojos igual. Me moví como loca, patalee pero al parecer nada de eso funciono. Escuche como se abría la puerta del coche, supe que bajo una mujer al escuchar sus tacones.

-Bien, aquí esta tal como me lo pediste. Ahora entrégame lo que me prometiste, maldita-grito enojado Jacob.

-Querido, ahora más que nada debes de guardar tus modales. Y aun no se cumple el trato que te prometí. Falta que hagas un trabajo más-escuche como el chasqueaba los dientes.- bien ahora ponle esto en la nariz para que lo huela—

-¿Qué le piensas hacer?-Jacob grito frustrado, no hubo respuesta, solo una risa chillona.

Conocía esa risa, más bien la voz. Vamos Bella recuerda de quien era. Un flash me vino a la mente. No puede ser, ella es….

En ese momento caí, mi mente se puso en blanco, al igual que mis sentidos. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Yay! Me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta historia ya va a llegar a su fin, le faltan alrededor de uno dos capítulos mas. Por fin se sabra casi toda la verdad, jujujuju.

Bueno chicos, haber si terminando esta historia continuo haciendo mas, pero no se si sea de su agrado ya que como bien saben mas que nadie me tardo como demasiado. 

Bueno, quiero preguntarles ¿Cómo les pareció la película de Eclipse? Vamos expresen su odio o amor.


End file.
